Broken Silence
by Xx Undisclosed Desires xX
Summary: Silence is golden.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella loved her father, she really did, he was a kind and quiet man who lived the simple life of a lonely bachelor and Bella had no problem with living him. The problem ensued with it being her last year of High School and she was being thrown into the world of the unknown; she hadn't been in Forks for nearly seven years, having decided at the age of 11 that the dreary raining weather of Forks was not her dream vacation spot. Her and Charlie had agreed to meet somewhere in the middle or he would visit her in the warm Arizona climate; those facts aside she was unfortunately heading to Forks for the remainder of her High School career. Bella wouldn't be starting school until next week however, summer break being in progress the school opened back up on the 4th of September, it was August 29th. Bella couldn't complain though, it was her choice she didn't want to hinder her mother traveling with her new husband, Phil, for his baseball career.

Charlie was waiting at the airport in the inconspicuous car that he owned, the police chief cruiser, leaning against the door awaiting Bella's arrival. Bella thought he looked good, a bit older with more wrinkles spread throughout his face and hair more gray than before, but still the same moustache and awkward smile adorning his face. He pulls her into a one arm hug when he sees her, taking her luggage with the other arm.

"It's good to see you Bells" Charlie's voice is deep and gruff, exactly how she remembered it.

"You to Char- Dad" she corrected; that was something she would have to get used to as well.

"Yeah, well um let's get going" Bella chuckles at his awkwardness knowing she inherited it from him.

"I know it has been a while since you've been here Bella, the town hasn't changed all that much" She's knows this, she can see it as they drive by the town.

Whether it's the unchanged scenery of lush green trees and moss, the light constant drizzle falling from the sky, maybe 20 stores in the city, or the same people gilding around on the streets; it was all the same. Bella didn't mind too much she enjoyed the peacefulness that Forks would bring, even while she was living in Phoenix Bella was never really outspoken or had many friends, it's not that she is a complete outcast, it was more so that she choose the life of living in the shadows. The group of friends she did have known the real her, the one who loved to read, _Wuthering Heights _being her favorite novel, the girl who loved music and who had never once been interesting in dating anyone. Ever.

"This is it, home sweet home" Charlie's words bring her out of her musings, Bella gazes up at the familiar old white house, it was a decent size two bedrooms and one bathroom the perfect size for her and her uncomfortable father, a large dead tree placed directly in the front lawn the leaves probably never growing in this area of town. The windows were each covered with a white curtain blocking the inside interior from the outside world which was great; Bella and Charlie were private people.

"You coming Bells?" Charlie murmurs bringing Bella back to reality once again. _I should focus on my surroundings _Bella thought _wouldn't want to fall on the moist ground. _

"Yeah Dad, sorry" Charlie nods in response taking Bella's bag, only having the one with the proper attire for Forks, walking to the front entrance.

"That's um for you" Bella halts her movement glancing in the direction of Charlie's vision noticing for the first time the sleek silver Camaro in the driveway. Bella didn't know a thing about cars but being a fan of _'The Transformers'_ gave her that much knowledge about the vehicle. "It's a 2009, I had money saved up your mom and Phil pitched in, I know you didn't want to ride around in the cruiser"

"Thanks Dad, I love it" and she did, she was never one for material things but something told her this car would be important to her. _It is kind of sexy; although I would have chosen a different color._

Walking inside of the foyer a feeling of nostalgia washes over Bella, memories of childhood accidents, visits resulting in scars that will forever remain on her skin; she smiles at the sensation. The house hasn't changed the same pictures are hung up on the wall, Charlie's favorite red chair still resting in the corner, the green paint Renée chose all the years ago still covering the walls; the only improvement is the updated television set . Charlie comes down the steps, the stairs creaking under the pressure of his boots, keys jingling on his belt clip.

"Your bag is in your room" Charlie goes to kitchen leaving Bella smiling to herself. _That's the great thing about Charlie _Bella thought _he doesn't hover._

Arriving in her room, Bella realizes that this is the only room that has changed; her once small single bed has been replaced with a larger queen sized one purple sheets and pillows covering the mattress. A new dresser has been placed on the adjoining wall equipped with a large enough mirror that you would be able to see your body if you stand a sufficient distance from it. What stood out the greatest was the computer desk near the window a small notebook in the center, it looked fairly new and Bella briefly wonders how much money Charlie spent on her. It seems jet lag caught up to Bella as the sudden urge to sleep overcomes her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The knock on the door interrupts Bella's dream and she groggily lifts her head rubbing her blurry eyes.

"Are you awake?"

"Yea-Yeah, Dad" she calls out

"I'm heading to work there's food in the kitchen and your keys are on the counter. Your mom told me that you have money from your summer job so you can go into town to gather up your school supplies"

"Okay!" her voice rings out following Charlie's foot steps down the hall. _I won't be able to fall back asleep now._ With a sigh she gets up from her bed grabbing the first thing out of her suitcase and her toiletries to take a shower.

Dressed in a pair of a black jeans and a simple white shirt Bella grabs her black boots and gray jacket going downstairs. _Time to explore the city_. She walks in the kitchen checking the refrigerator and the cabinet sighing at the lack of food. _Guess I can go grocery shopping as well _Bella thought gathering her car keys off of the table exiting the kitchen.

The inside of the car, much to Bella's delight, is equivalent to the outside, the feel of the leather seats makes her grin; starting her car Bella back out of the driveway heading for the town.

It only took a total of maybe 30 minutes to map out where each store in Forks was located, an extra 45 minutes was spent on shopping for clothes, Bella had never been much of a shopper and at the rate her life was going she would never be, and another 15 minutes of getting basic essentials to cook for the next couple of days. Renée was under no circumstances the best of cooks, though she did try, so Bella learned early on how to cook and provide for herself. Maybe Renée does have the attention span of a goldfish but Bella loves her and all her special quirks.

Simple, fast, and tasteful, this checklist equaled out to one thing; Tacos. When the preparation was complete Bella made two tacos for herself, plopping down at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie's arrival.

* * *

The morning of the 4th Bella was extremely exhausted; she tossed and turned all night anxious for her first day at Forks High. She awoke took her shower and dressed in dark blue jeans a white t-shirt covered by a red button up, the outfit was completed with red and white Chuck Taylors. Grabbing the blue back pack filled with her school supplies, skipping breakfast, Bella is on her way to what she hopes to be a normal day of high school.

The first thing she notices parking her car in the parking lot is that her exceptionally nice car stands out against all the other old cars in the lot. Each car here looks as if it was handed down and had been in families for years, Bella blushed at the attention being drawn to her newer model car. Ignoring the stares Bella made her way to the main office building, chancing to receive her schedule early so that she can find her classes before the bell has a chance to ring.

_**Trigonometry, Room 201 – Mrs. Blight**_

_**English, Room 305 – Dr. Williams**_

_**History, Room 115 – Mr. Holmes**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Biology Room 315 – Mr. Banner**_

_**Art, Room 212 – Ms. Point**_

_**Free**_

_**Gym – Coach Clapp**_

By the time lunch rolled around Bella had her schedule memorized as well as the layout of the school; each hallway consisted of a different 100 number and the classrooms ranged from zero to fifteen. Everyone it seems wanted Bella's attention, girls and boys alike, approaching Bella with various questions on the reason for her move, did she like Forks, does she have a boyfriend, and does she _want _a boyfriend, all the constant attention made Bella wish that she suddenly got sick enough to leave campus. However this wish did not come through so here she is sitting among a group of people, whose names she does not remember, as they discuss Bella and her stay at Forks.

"So this must be like really different from living in Forks right Bella?" a blonde haired girls asks, Bella can only nod in response waiting for the questioning to be over.

"I think we should stop with all the question today you guys, we'll have plenty of time later to talk" a quiet girl, Angela if she can remember correctly, steps into the conversation receiving a very grateful look from Bella.

"Here they come" Mike whispers, his name is only recalled by the amount of times she has heard it today. Looking up Bella's eyes also lay upon the four unbelievably good-looking student to enter through the cafeteria doors.

They all could be runaway models she assumes noticing the fashion sense and the focus that they receive but the beauty isn't what draws Bella in; it's the presence of them that has her enthralled.

A short pixie like girl is in the front, seeming to be leading the cluster, in spite of the weather. she is dressed in a black skirt and yellow top oblivious to the light rain outside; this girl seems free-spirited but cautious of her steps watching everyone closely. Attached to her arm is a disgruntled looking gentleman only gazing straight ahead, he doesn't look happy to be here but at the same time he is if only for the woman committed to his arm.

Trailing behind them was a body builder, well at least to Bella he was, the man looked to be a bear with his stature but the playful glint and small smile on his face led Bella to believe otherwise. This male also had a guarded air about him, his eyes scanning the room as he walked constantly looking behind him at the finally person trailing the group.

The finally person is a girl, no woman, with curves that any girl would want, the height of a super model and long flowing blonde hair hanging down past her shoulders. She's wearing black heels adding to her height, blue jeans and a green sweatshirt, her head is down gaze focused on the floor until the bear-man touches her arm, immediately her heads jerks up eyes searching the room. And instantly Bella wants her, like nothing she has ever wanted before this girl is her future her past and everything in the middle; whether it's the pain hiding behind her eyes that makes Bella want to comfort her. The frowning face that Bella wants to bring a smile to, or the inclusive beauty of the woman with the sad blue eyes, she doesn't know but Bella feels the pull and as the mysterious woman's gaze land on her Bella knows she feels it too.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hales" is whispered in her ear. She nods eyes unmoving from the girl. "The Cullens are the small girl and the large one, they're cousins. Emmett and Alice, both of them live with Emmet's parents on the edge of town, Alice's parents died when she was three and her aunt took her in. There usually is another one, Emmett younger brother Edward but he's not here today that's Angela's boyfriend" Bella glances towards Angela to see the small blush on her face.

"And the others?" Bella finds herself asking

"Those are the Hale twins; Jasper, who is dating Alice, and Rosalie, they live with their Mom next door to Cullens" _Rosalie Hale _Bella muses how the name sounds in her mind _She's perfect, like an angel._

Lunch continues for the next 15 minutes and not once did Bella's gaze waver from Rosalie's form. The object of her desire was facing the opposite direction she never once perceived Bella staring but Bella noticed everything about her; like the way she never once ate anything no matter how her brother tried to get her to, she fidgeted in her seat a lot body constantly in motion. The thing that stood out the most to Bella though was how everyone at the table seemed to be protecting the blonde as if at any moment someone could come and snatch her away; the fear implanted in Bella just thinking about it.

Art, as it turns out, would be the class of great importance to Bella; though she never took particular care of it before today, not because she couldn't draw but because writing was her way of expression. Bella walked into class and rapidly stopped in the doorway; there in the back of the classroom was none other than Rosalie Hale, her brother and Alice, sitting next to her. The light push to her back restarts her moving towards the teachers' desk to hand over her slip to be signed, the gaze on her back while she speaks with the instructor is scorching and Bella knows that her angel is watching at her.

"Here you are" she smiles softly in thanks, locating the first empty seat near the window assigning herself there. Bella sits there wondering if she should meet the gaze of her new obsession.

"Do you draw" the quiet voice asks. Gazing up Bella is once again met with the kind green eyes of Angela.

"Yeah, it's not really my best talent though" chuckling quietly Bella runs her hand through her hair, a habit often done when she feels stressed.

"I've never seen Rosalie look at anyone so intently before" Bella's attention is back on Angela "I have been to their house plenty of times since Edward and I starting dating last year and she has never looked at me for more than one minute."

Ms. Point starts the lecture asking each student if they did the summer assignment; every student replies with a yes taking said object out of their sketchbooks, Bella of course does not. Ms. Point goes around the room asking each student individually also taking the attendance, when she arrives at the back of the room however Bella notices that she skips Rosalie as if the girl wasn't there. Spinning to face her Bella sees that Rosalie does indeed have a sketchbook and Bella spins forward confused.

"She doesn't talk" is said lowly in her ear

"Wha-?"

"Rosalie" Angela repeats keeping her head forward "She doesn't speak" her gaze turns to Bella "Ever."

* * *

**Is anyone interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting that big of a response. Thank you all.**

For the rest of the day Bella couldn't wrap her mind around Angela's words, her free period had been spent in the parking lot fantasies of the blonde filling her mind. It was almost nine at night dinner had been made, homework forgotten as Bella lay on her bed thinking of Rosalie Hale. _What does she mean, she doesn't talk _Bella wondered _is she a mute or is it her choice?_ Bella huffed loudly she needed a distraction anything that would stop her mind from the constant pressure it was undergoing. Retrieving her notebook off the desk next to her bed, Bella opens up her _iTunes _account searching for a song to alter her mood; the need to clear her mind becoming a strong desire. Instantly her favorite song catches her eye and she resumes her position on the bed, listening to the words that fill the air.

'_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days'_

No matter what Bella was feeling the lyrics and melody of the song soothed her like a baby being rocked; it was her small simple addiction.

'_I need someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive'_

As she lay there Bella pictured the disconsolate expression on Rosalie's face, she craved to comfort the girl, find the secrets to the pain in her eyes and make it all disappear.

'_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days'_

Bella had never once in her 17, soon to be 18, years of life felt an attraction to anyone; the strongest emotion she detained was the love for her parents. _Could this be love? _She contemplated. Bella never believed in love at first sight it was a ridiculous notion in her mind, how could one fall in love so quickly with just a minor gaze. She wasn't sure what she felt for Rosalie, whatever it was the attraction was real and it was something that Bella could not deny.

When morning came a restless Bella debated on whether she should skip school, sleep didn't come easy last night the clock on her phone read 2:45 a.m. when she was finally able to close her eyes. Bella was tired and confused but with a sigh she dragged herself out of her purple sheets grabbing her favorite pair of blue jeans and a red and black plaid shirt heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Two things were decided in that morning shower; one that she needed to get a hair-cut soon her hair was becoming too long and it was a hassle that she didn't want to deal with. The second was that she would only stand back and observe Rosalie; the fact was that Bella knew nothing of the silent beautiful girl and she didn't want to be the cause of any discomfort to the woman. The black sunglasses on her dresser, which were used often in Phoenix, were placed on top of head; Bella hoped that no one will notice her wandering eyes with them on. To her surprise Charlie was still home sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, though how much could be going on in Forks Bella didn't know, drinking coffee out of an old mug that read **"World's Greatest Dad" **she vaguely remembers giving it to him on Father's Day the year before her and her mother left for Phoenix.

"Morning Dad"

"Oh hey kiddo, I have a seminar in Seattle today at 5 so I don't know if I will be home in time for dinner tonight" Bella nods and grabs a granola bar off of the counter. _Guess that's why he's not at work, didn't want to have to leave early._

"Okay, I'll make dinner and leave it in the fridge. Bye Dad!" Bella is out the door, a "_Be Careful"_ beingshouted after her as she makes her way to her car.

She's early today, and by the lack of cars in the parking lot she's extremely early. The clouds show that it will rain any second, of course this is expected in Forks, nonetheless it does not stop the annoyance that fills her body. Not wanting to get wet she snatches her bag out of the passenger seat making her way into the building in search of the school library; it was something she had planned to do the day before but the distraction the blonde brought was too great. The halls of Forks were eerily quiet so much so that the volume seemed to increase a little when she stepped inside of the library, immediately she spots an empty secluded area that seems like the perfect place to think.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Her quiet place didn't stay quiet for long, not that she expected that it would it was just the person who interrupted her reading of _Sherlock Holmes _had completely left her speechless.

"Hi!" Alice Cullen, in all of her glory stood not ten feet away from Bella smiling a smile that made Bella believe she was actually happy to see her. Behind the short pixie like girl was her, in Bella's opinion, displeased boyfriend looking once again irritated at having to be in a school with average people such as herself.

"You're Bella Swan right?" Bella was still speechless but Alice seemed unfazed at Bella's lack of words continuing the conversation as if she had responded. "I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper" the young man in question tilts his head in acknowledgement.

"Umm...yeah hi" she stutters out "Are you- I mean is this your spot?" the question seems like a legitimate one considering that they were the only ones not to care about Bella's arrival yesterday. Alice giggles.

"Oh no, of course not; Jas and I don't usually come into libraries anyway, we just arrived a little early and were scoping out the school" this is said casually as if they often search the campus for people.

"Anyway, Angela came by my house yesterday dropping off Edwards homework and what not, she told us about how nice you were so we wanted to come and introduce ourselves" Bella glances towards Jasper with a skeptical expression etched on her face, Alice waves her hand "Don't mind Jasper he's never happy to be in school" Bella cracks a smile at this _he isn't the only one._

"It's nice to meet the both of you" silence follows her words; Bella assumed that the pair would leave after the introductions but no they stood there, Alice still smiling bouncing a little on the balls of her feet and Jasper holding her hand being the anchor that keeps her steady. Bella is unsure of what to do she clears her throat in hopes that Alice will take the lead, and as she opens her mouth to speak Alice is distracted by something behind Bella. The tingling sensation on the back of her neck and her increased heart rate gives Bella an idea of who Alice is looking at.

"Hey guys, we were just introducing ourselves to Bella!" her constant enthusiasm is beginning to frighten Bella.

"Alice, Rosalie wants to go to class" this new voice is smooth like velvet and curiosity enters Bella's body; she turns around to face who she assumes to be Edward Cullen, standing next to Angela and Rosalie.

Edward Cullen is a tall man, his muscle definition not nearly as much as his older brother but they are there, he has untamed bronze hair on his head and Bella briefly wonders if he and Alice plan that. He's dressed in a simple stripped shirt and jeans that seem to fit his body perfectly; she understands Angela's attraction to the boy.

Rosalie is slightly hidden from Bella's view three-fourths of her body being covered by Edwards, once again her head is down and she is wearing the same green sweatshirt from yesterday.

"Edward, Rosalie this is Bella. Bella this is my cousin Edward and my best friend Rosalie" the mention of her name has Rosalie lifting her head her eyes finding Bella instantaneously.

_**Sapphires**_

_**Despair**_

_**Moon reflecting against the ocean**_

_**Cautious**_

_**Mountains**_

_**Broken**_

_**Beautiful Night sky **_

_**Lost**_

These are all the things Bella sees when she gazes into the eye of Rosalie Hale; she looks into the blondes' eyes as if hoping for an answer, waiting for something but not knowing what it is. Bella also sees the questions in her eyes and she answers with her own.

"_**What are you doing to me?"**_

"_**I don't know, what are you doing to me?"**_

"_**Make it stop"**_

"_**I don't know how"**_

A cough by a giggling Alice interrupts their "conversation".

"Angela is sitting with us today at lunch Bella, you should join us" Alice chirps up, once their staring contest had been broke. Shock is written across the face of everyone except Alice. Rosalie turns to Alice rapidly questioning her, fury evident in her eyes; Alice remains unfazed staring intently back at the blonde. Nothing is said for minutes, the bell rings and no one moves watching the "talk" being held by the two women. Rosalie moves first turning and walking away without any sort of acknowledgement. The smile remains on Alice's face.

"See you at lunch Bella!" she spins dragging a muddled Jasper with her. Edward clears his throat confusion evident on his face before following suit, Angela in tow.

Bella ignores the looks of displeasure on Mrs. Blights' face as she takes the only empty seat, her mind whirling from her encounter with Rosalie in the library; it was obvious that Rosalie didn't want her to sit with them at lunch and Bella wanted to know why. _There was so much hostility in her eyes_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time lunch had actually rolled around Bella considered returning home, the feeling of rejection entered her system with massive force; this is the second time the blonde has consumed her thoughts taking her away from reality.

When Bella walked out of her History class to see an excited Alice waiting for she was so engrossed with thoughts of Rosalie that the shock she should have felt was nowhere to be found. For the first time Alice's left hand was not attached to Jasper.

"Ready?" _Maybe she's on happy pills_ Bella muses watching Alice grin brightly at her.

"Yeah, sure" no more words were said between the duo on their journey to the cafeteria.

"Do you buy lunch or bring your own?" Alice asks stopping outside of the doors.

"Usually buy but I'm not hungry today" And how could she be with the constant flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Alice nods before opening the doors directing Bella in the direction of their table.

"Alice!" the booming voice of Emmett rings out making Bella jump. "Where ya been, I was going to call Mom and tell her you were skipping school" the large man releases a loud laugh at his own statement.

"I was just making sure Bella here would be joining us for lunch" she responds taking her seat next to Jasper. Bella remains standing until Angela gently pulls her in the chair next to her; directly across from Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" Angela whispers lowly in her ear, Bella can only nod in confirmation. She and Rosalie are having the same "conversation" with their eyes unmoving from one another.

"So Bella why did you move to our boring little small town" the question comes from the person to left of Rosalie; Emmett. He shows a huge grin, Bella notices, which bring out the dimples on his cheeks.

"Oh, my Moms new husband is a minor league baseball player who has to travel a lot. I decided to live with my Dad so she could be with him" Bella shrugs and Edward speaks up.

"Wow, that's pretty selfless"

"Yeah, well…" Bella trails off unsure of what to say.

"Do you like it here in Forks? I remember when Jasper and Rose first moved here they hated the place" Alice pipes up halting her conversation with Jasper.

"You guys didn't always live in Forks?"

"No ma'am" his southern drawl surprises Bella more than the realization that this was the first time that she has heard this blonde speak. "Moved here when I was 15, came from Texas" _Texas huh, I wonder if she has an accent as well._

"And he's been short stuffs addiction ever since" Emmett grins jerking his thumb at a now pouting Alice.

"Don't call me short stuff!" Bella releases a chuckle at the expression on her face.

"It's alright darling, I love your size it means-" the rest of Jaspers sentence is whispered in Alice's ear, whatever was said by the boy had Alice giggling and looking more than a little aroused.

"Hey no sex talks at the table!" Jasper glances up at Emmett a playful glint in his eye.

"Is someone mad that they're the only male at this table not fucking?" Jasper smirks, Bella's eye widen, Angela blushes, Edward groans, Emmett chokes on his water, Alice looks to Rosalie, and Rosalie sits unmoving her gaze never leaving her untouched food. Nothing is said for several seconds then Emmett booms out another laugh.

"Fuck you man, fuck you!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the bell rings to signal the end of lunch, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Angela and Rosalie walk to Art; Alice and Angela are discussing a new project, Jasper of course on the left side of her body attached to her arm and Bella and Rosalie walk silently side-by-side behind them.

* * *

**The song is Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Chapter Question: What song makes you relax?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is obviously not mine.**

**A/N: All the song choices were pretty awesome and there were no repeats; I listen to **_**Sober **_**by Pink.**

** THIS IS REPUBLISHED, CatchingStar questioned about the talks between Bella and Rosalie and I realized it was a little confusing. So made the talks smaller and simpler and explained it a little better.  
**

**ShalimarMars: I reread the chapters, I just don't usually catch anything until after it's published.**

* * *

They're doing it again; Rosalie and Bella are sitting in Alice's room having another discussion. Rosalie on the four-poster bed in the center of the room and Bella across from her on the couch resting against the wall, they haven't moved in ten minutes staring intently into one another eyes having a silent debate. They couldn't actually hear each other, and Bella knew nothing of how the girls voice really sounded but she could read her eyes, just as well as Rosalie could read hers. It was a connection that proved to Bella that Rosalie was something special.

"_**Why don't you speak?"**_

"_**Why don't you leave?"**_

The firmness in her eyes makes Bella blink breaking the connection; she sits back into the couch giving up. _Maybe Alice was wrong._

* * *

Being alone with Rosalie in Alice's room wasn't what Bella had in mind when she agreed to be her partner in Art. Their assignment was simple; instead of doing a portrait of themselves like most art classes Ms. Point gave the group two weeks to draw another student of their choice, it was all they would work on in class. Immediately Alice was next to Bella, claiming Jasper wanted to work with Rosalie and Angela was working with a girl named Lauren. Bella looked to Angela who only shrugged in response gathering her books to move; once she was gone Alice took her spot.

"I don't think we're going to be able to finish the assignment in class even with the two weeks, but you could come by my house to work on it, my aunt and uncle won't mind!" Bella can only nod getting used to Alice's enthusiasm about everything.

"Why aren't you working with Jasper?" Bella inquires, she was sure the two wouldn't separate for an assignment.

"Someone had to work with Rose" the enthusiasm is gone and the statement is simply spoken.

"Oh"

"So you're a senior right?" and it's back again.

"Yeah, isn't everyone in this class..." Bella trails off looking around the room at the faces of everyone, most of which are in another one of her classes.

"No Jasper's a junior; they put him in this class because weight training was full"

"He's a junior? Is she- I mean is Rosalie a junior too?" she whispers the blondes' name as if she isn't supposed to say it.

"Nope, Rosalie's a senior. Jasper was expelled from school his 8th grade year." Her tone suggests that nothing more would be said about the topic. They draw for the rest of the class period.

"Did you want to stop by today to work on it?" Alice questions. They're standing in the hall, Jasper in his designated space and Rosalie behind them along the lockers. Bella shakes her head.

"I can't, I have a video chat date today" Alice looks confused, Jasper raises his eyebrow, Rosalie turns sharply walking down the hall and Bella continues her sentence "with my mom, she wants to know how everything is" The relief flits across Alice's face and she releases a breath; Bella stares at Rosalie's retreating form.

"Oh okay cool, you can stop by tomorrow though right?" Bella nods knowing that somehow Alice will eventually get her to go with her and she's also hoping to see Rosalie outside of school.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later" with a wave of her hand Bella is on her way to "her spot" in the library for her free period.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bella didn't see Rosalie for the remainder of the day and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to apologize to the blonde, though she didn't understand the need to placate the woman; she wanted Rosalie to know that there was no one else and now that she met the blonde there probably will never be anyone else. She's in her room trying to do her homework but Rosalie is consuming her thought making it hard to concentrate, with a sigh she closes her book and opens up her notebook preparing to chat with her mom.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice startles her, Bella glances at her phone it's only 4:00 p.m.

"Yeah Dad?" she calls back down to him slightly opening her door.

"I got off early, I'm having my old pal Billy Black and his son Jacob over tonight; you might not remember him. But since there's a game on you don't have to cook I'm ordering pizza" Bella nods before realizing he can't see her.

"Okay, I'll be down when I'm finished speaking with Mom" Charlie shouts an understanding and Bella closes her door, going to accept the video call coming through on her notebook.

"Bella! Bella is that you?" she rolls her eyes at her scatter-brained mother; _who else would it be._

"Yeah Mom I'm here" she responds coming into view of the camera.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! How is everything going? Do you like living with Charlie, have you met anyone new or special, have you finally taken interest in someone." The questions fire rapidly from Renee's mouth and Bella sighs knowing what she is in for..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bella, pizzas here!"

"Okay!" Bella pauses the music coming from her computer putting her pencil down. The talk with Renée had been a tiresome act and now she was catching up on her math homework; her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten at lunch today.

Arriving downstairs Bella scans the living room spotting the box of pizza on the table in the center of the room opened and surrounded by cans of beer and soda. There is a boy, who Bella assumed to be Jacob, maybe 15 or 16 sitting on the right side of the couch stuffing pizza in his mouth his eyes focusing on the television. Next to him was a man in a wheelchair, Billy, whose eyes were also glued to the television a beer in his hand; Bella vaguely remembered him as a child but no concrete memory she could recall. Charlie was resting in his chair holding a beer as well; he glanced up at Bella when she came into the room.

"I don't know if you remember them but Bella this is Billy Black and his son Jacob" Charlie states gesturing towards the men in the room. Bella radiates a light blush when the attention in the room transfers to her.

"Oh um-yeah hi" Bella slightly stutters waving awkwardly at her house guests. Bella looks at Jacob, the boy quickly looking way and Bella notices the red glow to his cheeks. She chuckles at his embarrassment _I think he might have a crush _Bella muses making a move to grab two slices of pizza and a soda can.

"I didn't know what kind you wanted so I just order pepperoni; you can stay down here and watch the game if you want Bells" Charlie rubs his head and Bella can see the uncertainty radiating from him.

"No it's okay Dad, I still have homework to finish" he nods and Bella returns to her room.

* * *

Jasper didn't come to school the next day, Bella knows this because she reached school early and stood in the parking lot until they pulled up, waiting for a chance so that could she "speak" with Rosalie. The blonde once again consumed all her thoughts last night and she wanted to make it clear to her who it was that Bella had the video-chat with.

A silver Volvo arrived first parking three spaces away from Bella's Camaro followed by a green Jeep filling in the spot next to it. Edward and Angela step out of the first car and Bella waves in their direction as they made their into the main building; _maybe going to the library_ Bella smiles at them watching Edward take hold of Angela's hand giving her an affectionate gaze. Emmett steps out of the front seat of the Jeep grinning at Bella before opening the door to the backseat revealing Rosalie to Bella, who can't help the gasp that escapes her lips.

Rosalie, for once, wasn't wearing her usually green sweatshirt; she wore a nicely fitting black shirt only covered by a dainty blue jacket, blue jeans that showed off her curves and a pair of black boots that seemed to make her legs stretch. Seeing the blonde in an actually shirt and not the bulky green sweatshirt had made Bella completely lose her ability to concentrate; _she looks even more beautiful _Bella thought. And the moment Bella saw the familiar haunted blue eyes looking back at her she felt her heart begin to race; their eyes meet and they were lost to the world.

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"_**I don't care"**_

"_**I care about you"**_

"_**Nobody really cares" **_Rosalie quickly puts her head down and Bella sighs when Emmett blocks her view.

"Hey Bella! Were you here waiting for me?" Bella shakes her head but can't help but to smile at the giant man.

"Hi Bella!" Alice peeks from behind Emmett and the hand Jasper usually occupies is now replaced with Rosalie's.

"Hey Alice" she says keeping her eye trained on the connected hands in front of her; Bella can't stop the feeling of jealously that courses through her veins. She doesn't notice the smirk on Alice's face.

"You're coming over today right Bella?" Bella nods shaking off the unwanted feeling.

"Yeah after school right?"

"Yup!"

"Where is Jasper?" Alice shrugs as they begin to walk into the school, Rosalie making sure to stay on the opposite side of Bella.

"He gets in these moods where he doesn't want to come to school, he'll be back tomorrow"

"Awe man Bella, you miss Jasper but you didn't miss me? My heart is broken" Emmett gasps feigning hurt and places his hand over his heart. Bella releases a small laugh at his antics.

"Emmett leave her alone, I think she has a weakness for blondes" Alice giggles out looking over to wink at Bella, who is blushing profusely.

"It's okay Bells I understand completely. You see that" Emmett asks pointing to a blonde female walking across the campus. "I mean damn, I would definitely have a weakness for it" Emmett release a booming laugh as Bella's blush increases.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rosalie ignored Bella for the rest of the day, refusing to meet her eyes to start their connection; Bella felt hopeless, she decided to talk with Alice after school hoping to get some sort of insight to the untrusting blonde. When the finally bell rang she rushed to the parking lot hoping to stop Alice before they left, she wanted private time with the pixie so she would offer her a ride home.

Alice was by the front doors of the school building smiling brightly in Bella's direction with a knowing smile on her face. _Is she physic or something? _Bella questioned herself walking up to the shorter girl.

"You ready to go?" Alice elaborates at her curious gaze. "You don't know the way to my house and with the Emmett drives it would be easier to just show you" Bella nods in understanding leading her to her car. Once inside the car she cannot hold her frustrations in any longer.

"What is the deal with Rosalie" she blurts out then corrects herself as she realizes how harsh her words sounded.

"I just mean that I can't- she won't. Ugh!" she huffs out slowing down the car glancing over to Alice to see a tiny smile on her face.

"It's okay, I understand." She speaks softly into the quiet car. It's silent for a moment Alice pointing out directions. "She needs you Bella, I know it may not seem like it and she can be difficult at times but you two need each other" The whispered words reach Bella's ear but she doesn't respond them, letting the words sink in.

And that is what left Bella here inside of Alice's room trying to persuade the blonde to give her a chance. Rosalie and Jasper came over an hour after Bella had arrived to the Cullen home. The house was far off into the edges of the city and Bella briefly wondered if they were still considered to be living in Forks; it was a large beautiful home with an extended driveway, glass windows adorned most of the outside of the house and Bella had stared in shock at Alice when she explained that it was Esmé's design. Rosalie's house, as far as Bella had seen, was equally as big though there were not as many windows. When Bella asked if Esme was a house designer Alice shook her head leading her into the home.

"She's actually a physiologist, designing homes is what she does as a small hobby." _That's one hell of a hobby _she thought.

The minute Jasper and Rosalie had gotten there he immediately came in sweeping the giggling pixie away claiming that they needed some "alone time". Since it was Friday Edward was with Angela at some music museum in Port Angeles and Emmett was at a party, this left Bella alone with Rosalie, as she tried to get her to open up.

"_**I just want to help"**_ she conveyed staring her down. "_**I know you can feel it"  
**_

"_**I don't want to get hurt again" **_Rosalie's eyes speak the words she won't.**  
**

"_**I promise I won't hurt you" **_Rosalie shakes her head turning away and Bella knows that this exchange is over. A light knock at the door interrupts her thoughts and the door is opened to reveal a kind face peeking through the door.

Esmé, Bella assumed, was a beautiful woman and Bella understood where Emmett and Edward came from; she had a heart-shaped face with caramel colored hair, her eyes were a deep hazel, similar to Emmett, with a polite smile on her face.

"Rosalie?" she calls into the room stepping inside, she looks to Bella with a surprised face. "Oh! I'm sorry dear, I didn't think anyone else was in here" she truly looks apologetic as Bella stammers out a response.

"No, no I um, we were just-" She clears her throat. "I thought Alice told you I would be here, I'm sorry for being in your house Mrs. Cullen." Esmé chuckles waving her hand.

"It's alright honey, Alice has a good judgment of character and I trust her but please call me Esmé" she walks closer to Bella extending her hand "It's nice to meet you..."

"Bella"

"Oh, oh!" Esmé looks even more surprised than before her eyes scan over to Rosalie quickly. "Bella, that's a wonderful name" Bella nods her gaze also moving to Rosalie who hasn't made any indication that she is paying attention to the conversation taking place.

"You too" the room is filled with an awkward silence and Esmé clears her throat.

"Rose? It's time for our session" Bella's eyes fly up to Esmé face before looking to the blonde who nods. It clicks in Bella head what type of session she means and Bella wonders if this kind woman can actually get the blonde to speak.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella" Esmé smiles stepping out of the room "I'll be in my office Rosalie" then she's gone. Rosalie goes to move past Bella and without a conscious decision Bella reaches out to grab her arm.

The tingles that shoot up her arm are alarming, it feels as if her heart is going to beat out of chest, her mind was reeling; she hastily releases her arm hearing the small gasp the blonde discharges.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaks out looking into Rosalie's eyes. Rosalie of course doesn't reply leaving down the hall at an incredible speed but the shock evident on her face is enough to let Bella know that she felt it too.

* * *

**Chapter Question: What would be on your pizza?**


	4. Chapter 4

**There were lots of different pizza flavors; my favorite was the Rosalie flavored one. I'm a fan of cheese.**

**A/N: People are asking about Rosalie's story, be patient she's been through a lot. It will take time. **

**I didn't like the last chapter, hope this ones better.  
**

* * *

It's a Saturday morning, normally Bella wouldn't even consider leaving her bed before 12 but Alice invited her over for a girl's day today. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were going with her uncle, Carlisle, on a camping trip in the mountains and they wouldn't return until Sunday night; so Alice invited Bella and Angela to watch movies at her house, Rosalie, of course, would be there too. And that was why at 10:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning Bella was in her Camaro driving towards the Cullen mansion. She remembered the route easily; there was only one road leading to and one road leading from, her heart beating rapidly at the chance to see Rosalie again.

As soon as her keys were out of the ignition the front door was being thrown open and a bouncing Alice was waiting for her at the steps, her smile lighting up her entire face.

"Bella, I'm glad you came. We are going to have so much fun today!" Bella nods at her words not knowing how to reply. Entering the doorway she is immediately startled at Alice's arms being thrown around her neck. "Angela's not here yet but Rose is in the game room down the hall" Alice points in the direction dragging Bella with her.

"So um..is she here all the time?" Bella questions following behind the energetic pixie, Alice shakes her head.

"No, she usually only comes over here on days that she sees Esmé, any other time we're at her house." Bella 'hmmm' in response.

They come to stop in front of large black double doors at the end of the hall; Alice pushes it open to reveal an expensive, in Bella's opinion, looking entertainment room. The walls are a dark purple with orange designs scattered across the surface, the carpet is a dark plush navy blue that seems extremely comfortable. There is an enormous flat screen television on the far wall; it could easily be 90 inches, one couch and two love seats shaped in a crescent form in the surrounding area. Gaming systems are sitting on the shelves next to hundreds of games and movies; a foosball table in the left corner, a pool table in the right, and an in-the-wall fish tank housing many tropical fish is against the adjacent wall. The best part to Bella though would be the popcorn and drink machine against the wall on the right of the door. Bella stares in awe at the massive room taking in all the features before her eyes land on blonde hair on one of the love seats. Once again, almost out of instinct, Rosalie's eyes find her own.

There's no connection this time, nothing to read in her gaze, Rosalie seems content and Bella blinks in surprise. The contentment goes away however when the blondes' stare travels down to Alice and Bella's connected hands. Instantly Bella drops her hand moving away from the black-haired woman, who giggles in reaction.

"Look who's here Rose!" Bella turns to Rosalie with a raised eyebrow silently asking her question.

"_**Is she always this excited?" **_Rosalie gives a small smile. Bella and Alice gasp. Alice, Bella assumes is because Rosalie doesn't smile; and Bella because the most beautiful girl in the world just got even more stunning. Bella decides right then and there that she will spend the rest of her life trying to make her smile. Alice doesn't get the chance to comment because the doorbell rings, bringing her out of her shock.

"That should be Angela, I'll be right back" Bella watches Alice leave the room, the doors closing behind her.

"Hi" she whispers looking back at the blonde. Rosalie stares, Bella moves to stand beside the chair. "Can I sit?" Rosalie removes her extended legs bending them at the knee to make room for her. _Well this is awkward _Bella thinks _what should I say?_

The room is silent, the only sound is of their light breathing filling the room; Bella looks to Rosalie, her head is down and she is staring at her nails. She notices her attire, laid back gray sweatpants, and a small black t-shirt. Unable to resist she reaches out gently touching the blondes face, Rosalie intakes a breath of air her eyes suddenly finding Bella's. Bella moves her hand to caress her cheek softly. The connection is back but this time Bella doesn't speak with her eyes, she uses her mouth instead, voicing the words swimming around in her head.

"I don't know what this is Rosalie; I wish I did but I do know I don't want it to go away. I can see that you've been through a lot and I can assure you that I only want to make it better." She takes a deep breath her gaze never wavering from Rosalie's face.

"I want to get to know you Rosalie; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Whenever I'm near you my heart rate increases and I feel so alive, I have never felt an attraction to anyone and when I saw you in the cafeteria you turned my life upside down. True it's only been a few days but I know you can feel this connection too; I want to learn everything about you, the good and the bad. I'm not sure why you won't talk whether it's by choice or not however I hope that you can one day trust me enough to let me in" Bella of course was not expecting a verbal answer; however she also was not expecting the physical response of Rosalie Hale letting a single tear fall from her eyes in front of her.

"Wha-, Rosalie I'm sorry I didn't mean" Rosalie shakes her head wiping the tear off of her face.

"**It's okay"** Bella sighs in relief reading the words in her eyes. The gasp from the doorway draws Bella's attention to see Angela and Alice standing in shock, she can barely hear the whispered words of Angela.

"_She's touching her" _it's then that Bella becomes conscious her hand is still on the blonde's cheek. She hastily removes it standing up to clear her throat.

"Oh! Hey guys we're just you know, talking" Alice gives her a questioning gaze.

"You guys were talking?"

"Well no I was saying that." Bella mumbles running her fingers through her hair "Look that's not the point, I thought we were watching movies?" Angela and Alice laugh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Okay, so you've never had a boyfriend"

"Or girlfriend" Alice pipes up from the floor.

"Right or girlfriend before you moved here?" Bella shakes her head at Angela's question.

There are on their 3rd movie _Crazy, Stupid, Love, _they aren't watching the movie however, it is serving its purpose as background noise while the girls, well most of them, talk to each other. Angela is sitting in the second love seat to the left of Bella; she and Rosalie are in their same spots next to each other, their fingers lightly clasped in the center. Bella is softly stroking Rosalie's hand, and Alice has taken a spot in front of Rosalie on the floor painting her toenails.

"No, I was never really interested in anyone. What about you, is Edward your first boyfriend?"

"He's her first everything!"

"Alice!" Angela squeals out blushing, Bella chuckles lightly. Alice pokes out her tongue out at Angela.

"It's true"

"That's not the point! Anyway yes Bella he is, we've been dating since freshman year"

"Awww, that's sweet" Bella smiles at her. "How did you two start dating?"

"We took advanced biology"

"Freshman year?" Bella speaks surprised.

"Yeah, we were the only freshman in the class so logically we became partners. At first it was awkward both of us were quiet and we liked to keep to ourselves, it wasn't until we went on a field trip to a Greenhouse just outside of Forks that anything happened. We got left by the bus because I had insisted that we take pictures of the Red lacewing butterfly that was flying around; by the time I was finished the bus had already left. I felt so embarrassed because we had to call Mrs. Cullen to come and get us. I kept apologizing over and over to Edward saying that it was my fault when he grabbed me and told me that it's okay he didn't mind." Angela blinks looking to Bella with a grin.

"He said 'I knew the bus was leaving, I was just hoping to get a chance to spend more time with you'"

"That's cool Angela" Alice nods in agreement.

"I always knew they were going to end up together" Angela rolls her eyes and Bella chuckles turning to Alice.

"And how did you and Jasper start to date, is he your first?" Alice briefly glances at Rosalie before answering the question.

"Boyfriend? No. Sex, yes; he and Rosalie moved here the summer previously to sophomore year, I saw them moving in and told Esmé that I was going to say hello. Ms. Hale answered the door and Jasper was standing behind her holding a large box. I said hey to Ms. Hale then leaned around her to yell at Jasper 'You're taking me on a date tomorrow' and we've been together ever since" she shrugs.

"I could totally picture you doing that" Bella says laughing.

"You and Jasper are the perfect couple, you guys work great together" Bella nods agreeing with Angela's words', watching Alice stand up moving to the seat next to Angela.

"Some people are lucky"

"Okay so what about the sex? Any special first times?" Rosalie's hand twitches Bella looks towards her but her eyes are trained on the television.

"Nope, just the usually" Alice waves her hand dismissively.

"Mine too, two year anniversary"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ice-cream?"

"Cookie dough"

"Mint and Rose only likes chocolate"

"Stay in Forks?"

"No"

"No"

"Kids?" another twitch.

"No" three pair of eyes all land on Bella at her answer. "What?"

"You don't want kids?" Alice whispers in the suddenly quiet room.

"Well I'm not sure yet, it's not something on my mind at the moment. I don't see how young girls can even worry about having kids now, we have time" the hand is gone and within seconds so is her whole body the door loudly clanking behind her. Bella turns wide eyed to stare at Alice.

"What did I say wrong?"

"She- never mind I shouldn't say but I'll go talk to her" Alice leaves the room hurriedly, leaving Angela and Bella in the room with the voices from the television in the background. Bella lets out a huge breathe collapsing back against the couch.

"Fuck!" She shouts out in frustration. _So much for moving forward._

"It's okay, I'm sure Alice will talk to her" Bella lifts her head up glancing in Angela's direction.

"Do you know what I said wrong?" Angela shrugs.

"I'm not exactly sure, Rosalie only opens up to Emmett and Alice. Emmett because he protected her the first day of school they've become close and Alice because, well because she's Alice. I do know that talking about kids is a sensitive subject for her"

"Great, that's just great" Bella replies.

"You're changing her, you know"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that green sweatshirt she was wearing on your first day?" Bella nods.

"Yeah"

"Wednesday was the first time she didn't wear it to school"

"Really?" Bella replies in disbelief.

"Yup, it was pretty amazing. Edward called me on his way to my house, he couldn't believe it either."

"Yeah well I just ruined that."

"It'll be okay" Bella hums in acknowledgement but makes no other response. 20 minutes pass, the movie is over and neither girl makes an attempt to move from their positions. Alice walks in the room defeat written across her features; Bella shoots up hoping to see the blonde.

"Where is she? Is she coming back?" Alice shakes her head.

"No she wants to be alone" Bella sighs, returning to her place throwing an arm over her face.

"Maybe I should talk to her"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" she responds taking a seat on the armrest near Bella's head.

"So what do I do" Bella mumbles out.

"Just give her time, Rosalie has many layers Bella you're going to have to be patient with her" Alice grabs Bella's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm trying; it's hard not knowing what she's gone through. I can never know if I'm doing something wrong until it actually happens"

"She'll open up to you Bella" Bella removes her arm gazing up at Alice.

"Do you know why she doesn't talk? How did you find out, is it by choice?" Bella rushes the words out hoping for an answer but frowns when Alice shakes her head no.

"I do know why she won't talk but only because Jasper told me. Rosalie and I have a silent connection with each other, she understands me and I understand her, I cannot tell you why. I will tell you however that it is by the choice of Rosalie whether she speaks or not." Bella sighs standing up.

"I'm going to go"

"What are you sure? We can always put in another movie"

"No I think I'll drive around, maybe buy more groceries"

"Okay" Bella turns to leave after giving Angela and Alice a brief hug.

On the way to her car Bella glances to Rosalie's house, it looks empty and Bella wonders if she is in there or somewhere in Alice's house. Her question is answered when the garage to Rosalie's house opens, revealing a dark red BMW, hood up, with Rosalie in the green sweatshirt staring at the engine. Incapable of leaving the blonde without an apology, she begins to cut through the small area of trees making her way to her house. The moment she exited the foliage Rosalie's head snapped up regarding Bella with a cautious expression. No words were said until they were standing face to face, staring into one another's eyes.

"I um, when I was, shit, I just- I wanted to say sorry for what I said back there, whatever I said to make you upset wasn't intentional and I didn't want to go home without saying it first" Rosalie continues to stare making no indication that she accepts her words, her eyes are a vacant blue. Bella stands unmoving waiting for a response; when she doesn't get one she spins back towards her car. The tingles on her hand stop her. Bella looks to see Rosalie with her head down, hand gripping her own stopping her motion.

"Rosalie?" Bella whispers in the quiet space. Rosalie gazes up, her sapphire orbs locking onto Bella's, speaking the words she doesn't voice.

"_**Stay" **_Bella nods, moving over to take a seat on the desk in the garage.

"Is this your car?" Rosalie nods resuming her position in front of the car. "Why don't you drive it" Bella mentally scolds herself immediately. _You want her to communicate on her own. _Rosalie makes no move to answer; instead she enters the house returning minutes later in a pair of oil stained sweats and a worn out wife beater, her hair wrapped in a loose ponytail. Bella gasps in surprise. _She's perfect _Bella thinks _she's so beautiful._

Rosalie glances at Bella before grabbing a small tool box placing it near the frontal left tire beginning to work inside of the hood. They sit in silence for an hour, Rosalie working diligently on the car in front of her and Bella observing the complete look of contentment on the blondes' face. There are no words, spoken or otherwise, passed between the two; they only enjoy the peaceful air surrounding them.

The sound of a car pulling up to the Hale's home interrupt the girls' quiet air and Bella stands at the sight of a blue car parking outside of the garage; the door opens and a woman, maybe 5'6, steps out of the car.

Ms. or Mrs. Hale, Bella isn't sure which, is an attractive woman with long dark hair cascading down her back, she looks relatively young, around 37 or 38, if Bella had to take a guess, with clear square framed glasses resting on her face. She is wearing a gray pants suit with a pair of black heels clicking against the concrete as she approaches the garage.

"Rosalie, are you in there? You have a session with Esmé today and I know that- oh who are you?" The woman turns the corner taking a step back, startled once she notices Bella in the corner or the room.

"I'm Bella Swan" the woman eyes Bella skeptically glancing towards her daughter.

"Yes well, what I meant was why are you in my garage?"

"Oh! I uh go to school with Rosalie, we were just hanging out"

"You were hanging out with my daughter alone at my house" the woman says slowly looking back to Rosalie. "I thought you were supposed to be at Alice's house?" Rosalie ignores her mother continuing to at the car in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Anne Hale but I really think that you should be going now" A loud bang erupts throughout the area, both women turn to stare as Rosalie slams the hood of the trunk down. Rosalie is staring at her mother, her eyes burning a hole in her mother's head. Anne stares in surprise, the atmosphere is intense no one moving. Bella hesitantly speaks up.

"It's, it's okay Rosalie. I should be going home anyway Charlie will be there soon and I haven't eaten anything but popcorn today." She lets outs a nervous chuckle running her fingers through her hair. Rosalie moves her gaze to look at Bella uncertainty in her eyes; Bella gives a tiny smile.

"It's fine, I'll see you Monday right?" Rosalie nods, giving her mother one last glance before walking into the house. Bella starts to leave.

"Wait!" Bella halts in surprise at the words of Anne. "How did you- I've never seen her calm down so quickly" Bella smiles kindly at the confused woman.

"I'm not sure Ms. Hale but I can assure you I mean no harm to your daughter" the older woman shakes her head.

"Earlier I didn't mean to seem so rude but I love my daughter and I'm very protective of her. We've been through a great deal of things and I don't want there to be any more complications."

"It's alright Ms. Hale I understand but I really have to go" Bella continues to head for her car.

"Okay and Bella" she cranes her neck to gaze at the woman "Thank you" Bella smiles not answering.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bella and Rosalie are nowhere near a relationship, even if some moments may seem that way. It's going to be a long ride. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella is in the parking lot leaning against her car waiting for the familiar green Jeep to show, anxious to see her small group of friends. The rest of her weekend had been slightly less exciting than her Saturday but Bella had been grateful for the time to relax and think without having to worry about homework; though the slur of text she received from Alice were distracting. Alice asked Bella about her encounter with Ms. Hale and informed Bella that the woman was always that way when it came to Rosalie.

According to Alice, Ms. Hale was a little too protective of Rosalie and didn't trust anyone when it came to the blonde. Alice said it annoys Rosalie how her mother acts like she's breakable so they don't always see eye to eye; she also assured Bella that Ms. Hale felt no animosity towards Bella and even spoke to Esmé about it; though she wouldn't elaborate further on the subject.

On Sunday Bella and Charlie went to his favorite, and really the only, diner in town for lunch; they discussed how Bella liked Forks so far also if she was having any trouble with anyone. Charlie brought up the topic of her 18th birthday asking Bella if she wanted to do anything special; it was this Thursday and Bella had completely forgotten about it. She stuttered through her response of not wanting to make it a huge affair, Charlie had bought her enough already, she would just like to have a nice dinner while treating it like any other day. He sighed in relief at her response and she wondered what he thought that she might want.

The loud horn beeping alerts Bella that her companions have reached the school; Emmett of course being the driver but with Rosalie in the passenger seat, Alice and Jasper are sitting in the back. _Surely those two must have cars _Bella thinks watching as they exit the vehicle.

"Bella!" Emmett booms out walking towards her swooping her into a large bear hug. "Damn, I haven't seen you in forever" he laughs squeezing her tightly. Bella rolls her eyes lightly patting his back.

"It's only been three days bear man" Alice giggles behind them making Bella turn her head as Emmett puts her down. Alice is leaning against the Jeep, her hair is unusually straight and she's wearing a black ruffle skirt with a gray blouse; Jasper is to her left, hand attached wearing blue jeans and a tight fitted pink shirt that says 'I Like Girls That Like Girls' Bella snorts in amusement looking at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. The blonde man only shrugs with a smirk on his face. Rosalie is standing next to her twin, she looks elegant in her gray dress pants a white blouse and a red blazer covering it. This is the first time Bella has really seen the blonde dress up and she is slightly surprised at how much of an adult Rosalie looks to be.

"Hey Alice, Jasper" she nods to the couple, turning her eyes to Rosalie. "Hi" she whispers staring into the blue orbs.

"_**Hi" **_Rosalie smiles softly speaking the words with her eyes. They stare at each other.

"Ahem" Emmett clears his throat interrupting the two girls. "So we going to class or..." he trails off waving his hand at the building in front of him. Bella looks around the parking lot confusion on her face.

"Where are Angela and Edward?"

"Angela has an appointment at the hospital, Edwards taking her"

"She doesn't have a car?" Bella inquires; she thought everyone's parents gave them old cars around here. Excluding her and her companions of course.

"She shares with her parents!" Alice chirps out.

"Oh well since we're on the subject, do you two have cars" she asks pointing between Alice and Jasper.

"I do but Carlisle only lets me drive it on special occasions" Alice pouts making Jasper chuckle. "But Jas doesn't, driving is not really his thing" Alice grins nudging her boyfriend. The bell rings signaling for the group to start walking to the building.

Emmett looks to Rosalie, and Bella watches her nod out the corner of her eye; Bella spins to face Rosalie curiosity burning in her gaze. Rosalie shakes her head in response; not wanting to push the blonde she smiles at her showing she understands. They began to make their way to class, Emmett in the front of the group followed by a bouncing Alice and Jasper; Rosalie and Bella walk side by side in the rear.

"Her first period is Dr. Banner, Bella!" Emmett shouts out making his way down an opposite hall. Then it dawns on Bella what Emmett was asking Rosalie, _he wanted to know if she would let me walk her to class. _Bella inwardly grins.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"C'mon guys we have to think of something to do this weekend, I sat at home last weekend!" Alice whines out, as Bella takes her seat across from Rosalie at the lunch table.

Edward and Angela are there, amusement in their eyes staring at the pout on the pixie face; Emmett is scarfing down his fries, a goofy grin plastered on his features. Bella looks to see Jasper leaning over to whisper something in Rosalie's ear, it appears to be a serious topic; Bella turns her head to give them privacy.

"What were you talking about?" Bella questions her eyes focusing on Alice.

"I was trying to make plans for this weekend but no one else seems to be interested" Alice sighs out placing her head on her hand.

"But it's only Monday" Bella chuckles out.

"We have to make plans early Bella!" Alice exclaims throwing her hands up. "No one understands me" she mumbles leaning back into Jasper's arm. Jasper turns to face her giving her a brief one-armed hug.

"It's alright darling, I understand you" he drawls out smiling affectionately at her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What about you Bella, anything you want to do in town this weekend?" Edwards questions surprising Bella, seeing as the two haven't actually had a real conversation.

"Oh um no not really, I'm the stay at home and listen to music kind of girl. Charlie asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday on Thursday and I didn't really have any ideas"

"Thursday is your birthday?!" Alice screeches loudly into Bella's ear making her flinch at the interruption. Bella nods slowly afraid of what might happen. "And you're just telling me now? That's not enough time to plan!" Bella looks around confused watching the rest of the group try to contain their laughter as Alice continues to ramble under her breath.

"Uh Alice?" Alice stops her speaking to glance at Bella. "Plan what exactly?"

"Your party Bella!" Alice sounds exasperated. Bella blinks.

"Alice, I don't want-" Bella stops her words at the menacing expression on Alice's face. _Well that's scary. _

"You should just let it go Bellsie, short stuff here goes crazy when it comes to parties and shopping" Emmett says laughing at the frightening look on Bella's face.

"But I don't like parties" she mumbles under her breath afraid to be heard by Alice. Bella gazes up to see Rosalie staring at her with amusement in her eyes; she gives the blonde a pleading look glancing towards Alice.

"_**Help?" **_she silently questions the blonde.

"We could go into Seattle and have some type of party bus" Alice talks aloud clearly not speaking to anyone. Bella looks back to Rosalie, as Alice continues to speak; the blonde has a small smile on her face.

"Do you like heights Bella? Maybe we could go sky diving"

"_**Please" **_she begs gazing into the blue orbs. Rosalie stares at her for a moment before nodding slightly.

"_**Okay" **_

Rosalie reaches over past Jasper to place a hand on Alice's shoulder; the short girl immediately stops talking and gives Rosalie a curious gaze.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie looks to Bella quickly, giving Alice a pointed look. Alice averts her eyes to Bella's terrified ones, before sighing.

"Okay, okay, fine. Maybe we can just hang out at my house, watch movies or something?" Bella nods at her suggestion relief flooding through her body.

"We could have a small pool gathering" Edward cuts in his smooth voice floating throughout the table.

"You guys have a pool?"

"Yup! It's in the back of the house, we also have a Jacuzzi" _Of course you do _Bella muses _what family doesn't right?_

"Is it going to be your 18th birthday?" Angela asks Bella quietly, Bella nods her answer.

"Looks like I'm still the oldest around here"

"How old are you?" Bella inquires rotating to face Emmett.

"I'm 19" he happily replies grin still in place. The confusion enters Bella's mind.

"Are you and Edward twins or..." she trails of unsure of how both of the boys are in the 12th grade.

"No" Edward speaks up for the pair. "I'm a year younger; this idiot was supposed to graduate last year but failed Spanish and P.E."

"You failed P.E?" Bella asks giving the large man a skeptical look. Emmett shrugs.

"I never really went to class"

"What were you doing then" Emmett releases a sly grin.

"Bella, I don't think that you want to know" she looks to Angela in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I want to- Oh never mind!" Bella squeaks out at the blush and suggestive expression across Angela's features.

"Are you sure Bella, I would love to give you all the details of my time spent away from gym" he wiggles his eyebrows, Bella blushes, Alice and Jasper laugh, Edward releases a sigh and Rosalie taps his chest.

"Your lost" he shrugs starting to eat the left over fries from Rosalie's plate.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So Emmett really only has two classes during the day?" Jasper nods.

"Yes, he only sticks around throughout the day because he has nothing better to do. That and he stays with Rose" Bella moves her gaze from the school building looking at Jasper to her right.

They were in the parking lot waiting for Rosalie and Alice to finish speaking with a history teacher; Emmett left to prepare for a date with Heidi, thus Bella was driving the trio to their homes today. It's the first time she has ever been alone with this twin and to be honest she is more than a little nervous. Not that Jasper seems like an intimidating man, besides his utter dislike for school, he has had nothing but a calm demeanor about him. But with her strange friendship with Rosalie she was unsure of how he might feel about the situation.

"Does he- I mean does Rosalie need protecting?" Bella wishes she could have phrased the question differently but it was the only thing that came to her mind. Jasper gazes down to Bella an unreadable expression on his face, Bella holds her breath. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_ she thinks, fearing that she may have crossed a boundary; Jasper slowly shakes his head.

"No, she doesn't. But Rosalie doesn't do well in crowds alone; one of us is with her at all times" she lets the information sink in, then changes the subject it's obvious Jasper doesn't feel comfortable talking about his sister.

"Is that your shirt?" The serious expression is gone and Jasper cracks a tiny smile.

"Yes, Emmett got it for Rosalie and I as a birthday present" Bella blinks in surprise.

"Rosalie has one too"

"She does"

"Oh look Rose our chauffeurs are waiting!" Bella glances up to see Alice skipping towards them, Rosalie trailing behind her. A smile appears on Bella's face when she sees the blonde heading their way.

"You guys ready?" after receiving a confirmation from the group, they leave for the Cullen and Hale households.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bella puts the car in park outside of the Cullen mansion; she looks to the passenger seat watching Rosalie as she looks outside of the window.

"Are you okay?" she asks the blonde softly. Rosalie nods turning to give Bella a slight smile, moving to open the door, allowing Alice and Jasper to exit. Bella gets out and watches Alice skip to the front porch.

"I'm going to go inside for a while, I'll be home later" Jasper addresses Rosalie before walking inside.

"Is it okay if I walk with you home?" Rosalie nods and they begin to walk through the trail to her house.

To Bella's surprise instead of walking to the front door Rosalie tracks to the garage; the blonde bends over to open the door and Bella quickly averts her eyes, not wanting to stare. When the inside is revealed she notices that the once all red BMW now has one black stripe along the side, it gives the car a racecar type look. Rosalie turns to face Bella waving with her hand for Bella to take a seat, but instead of the desk that was there previously, a black fold-out chair now rests in its place. She accepts the offer, moving to take a seat while Rosalie leaves through the door connected to the house. _I guess she's going to change _Bella thinks her eyes scanning the enormous space.

There is a small red toolbox in the opposite corner of the room, a black table adjacent with a tool filled wall hanging above it. A can of black paint is on the table with a hose and sprayer attached and what appears to be tarp is under the table folded neatly. Rosalie's BMW is in the center of the space; even with the car in the room there is extra space to move and function inside. The door opens then Bella focuses her attention on the blonde walking into the room. She's wearing the same outfit as before with the exception of the added red bandana wrapped around her head. Rosalie glances towards Bella, her sapphire eyes locking on.

"_**Stay?"**_ Bella nods watching the blonde advance to the open hood.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later Jasper arrives with, surprisingly enough, a composed Edward trailing behind him.

"Rose, Esmé invited us over for dinner and I brought Edward to help move the table." Jasper speaks moving through the garage, he gives Bella a slight nod, not appearing to be at all surprised to see her there. He stops at the door spinning to face Edward.

"I'm going to move the table out of her room first, then you can come help with the rest" he speaks to Edward then glances at Rosalie. "Can you come unlock the door?" Rosalie nods standing up; she wipes her hands on her pants following Jasper inside of the house.

"You could stay for dinner too, if you'd like" Edwards says to Bella looking in her direction. Bella shakes her head a polite smile on her face.

"No thank you, I have to get going anyway I need to make dinner for Charlie and me" Bella stands from the chair, stretching her arms above her head.

"No wait, you have to say bye to Rosalie first" there is panic in Edwards voice and Bella gives him a confused stare.

"I wasn't leaving now" she says slowly.

"I'm sorry" Edward shakes his head. "It's just that Rosalie doesn't like- she's not, never mind I can't explain it" he runs his fingers through his untamed hair.

"You ready?" they both snap their heads up to view Jasper in the doorway, Rosalie standing behind him.

"Yeah, let's go" Edward gives Bella one last nod. Rosalie comes in the garage eyeing Bella's new position; she understands and speaks immediately.

"I have to go, I have homework and I need to cook dinner" Rosalie continues to stare at Bella, the uncertainty has returned in her orbs. "Can I come back tomorrow?" a tiny smile appears on the blondes face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

True to her word Bella returned to Rosalie's house on Tuesday, and Wednesday, where she watched the blonde work on her car and they sat in peaceful silence. To anyone else it would have seemed dull especially considering Rosalie never said one word, but to Bella it was a special time shared with her friend that could not be replaced.

On Thursday Bella awoke to a text from Alice.

_**Open the front door – Alice**_

A tired and confused Bella does as the text commands, getting out of her bed she drags her feet to the front door.

"Morning Bella, Happy Birthday!" Alice yells loudly making Bella cringe at the volume.

"Alice? Wha- what are you doing here?" Bella questions groggily staring at Alice's bright smile.

"It's your birthday Bella, I have to help you pick out your outfit, do your hair and make-up!" Bella blinks her brain finally catching up to her.

"Alice, you're a great friend and I love your company but its 7:00 in the morning; you have got to be joking." But looking at Alice's face Bella knows that she isn't so with a sigh Bella opens the door wider allowing Alice to step inside.

"Fine, my room is this way" Bella states leading Alice up the steps.

"Okay you go shower and I'll pick out an outfit." Deciding that any protest would be useless Bella does as told moving towards the bathroom.

When she returns to her room Alice is sitting at her computer desk waiting patiently; there's a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse and the only pair of black heels that Bella owns.

"Hurry and get dressed Bella, I still have to do your hair and make-up" Alice chirps out, pointing to the clothes laid out on her bed. _This is going to be a long morning _Bella thinks grabbing the shirt. Once she is fully dressed Bella takes the seat that Alice has moved in front of her dresser preparing herself for an Alice Cullen make over. They sit in silence, Alice working on Bella's hair and Bella allowing Alice to have free rein over her; the situation reminds Bella of her junior prom that Renée forced her to endure. Bella didn't have a date but she went with a few friends that she had, she would never admit it to her mother but Bella appreciated going to have some fun that night.

Memories of her Renée fills Bella's mind, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her. Viewing the concentrated Alice through the mirror Bella wonders if the pixie has any memories of time spent with her parents. Alice must sense the gaze on her because she stops working on the soft curls that she is putting in Bella's hair to stare back at her in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Alice inquires softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just um I was just thinking"

"About?" she probes moving to resume Bella's hair.

"My mom, she used to do stuff like this for me" Alice gives a gentle smile in response, and Bella doesn't say anything else.

"I was only three when they died" Alice speaks into the quiet room, Bella's brown orbs immediately finding hers. "Mary and Jackson Cullen, my dad was a lawyer and my mom was an interior designer that's why her and Esmé got along so well. My dad was Esmé older brother by four years; I don't remember them too much I only have a couple of pictures of my childhood, I do know that we lived in Jackson Mississippi at the time. The day they died we were in Florida for vacation, my aunt and uncle along with Edward and Emmett were there as well, we stayed in a hotel by the beach. Mom and Dad were going to the store; I stayed behind with Esmé and the boys at the pool. I don't remember what happened that day but from what I'm told they tried to avoid hitting a bicyclist and ended up hitting a tree instead" Bella inhales a sharp breath.

"My mom died on impact, my father dying at the hospital two days later; Esmé and Carlisle took me in and they've been my supporters ever since" Alice gives Bella a reassuring smile squeezing her shoulder. "It's okay, I never really knew them, don't cry" Bella reaches her hand to her face brushing the tears with her fingertips. _I didn't know that I was crying._

"I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean to-" Alice shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it, if we're going to be best friends Bella we have to know everything about each other" Bella raises an eyebrow.

"I thought Rosalie is your best friend"

"She is but she doesn't talk much" Bella snorts. "Besides you can have more than one best friend you know." Bella grins at Alice.

"Yeah, I know"

"Good now turn around so that I can finish your hair"

* * *

**Chapter Question: How did you spend your last birthday? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of you had exciting birthdays and others relaxed. I don't remember all the details of my own :P**

**A/N: Short but progressive chapter. **

* * *

"I can't believe Alice planned this without me knowing" Bella says to Angela and Rosalie as they sit on lawn chairs in the Cullen backyard.

It's Saturday, the day for celebrating Bella's 18th birthday; today was a rare sunny day in Forks and they were having a bar-be-que outdoors. Alice kept the party simple, only inviting Angela, Emmett's new friend Heidi, Rosalie, Jasper, their mom, and to her surprise Charlie.

Mr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he insisted to be called, is working the grill engaged in a conversation with Charlie; Esmé and Anne are sitting under tree's their gazes shifting from their kids to the men. Heidi, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are in the pool playing a game of water volleyball, Edward's inside changing clothes and Bella is resting in the blue chair, Rosalie to her right and Angela to her left.

Everyone is in warmer clothes, as if it were a trip to Florida instead of rainy Forks, smiles on their faces. Mrs. Cullen is wearing a red sun dress with matching red heels; donning the appearance of an elegant hostess, Ms. Hale is in a light blue skirt with a black blouse across her chest. Carlisle seems very relaxed in his khaki shorts and white t-shirt; Charlie, ever the awkward man, is wearing jeans though he does have a light t-shirt on as well. The boys, Emmett and Jasper, are in swimming trunks proudly showing off their chiseled well-built chest to everyone; Heidi is in a bright orange two-piece bathing suit that made even Bella do a double take when she first laid eyes on the woman. Alice ever the fashion expert is wearing a black with pink stripes bathing suit looking tiny and cute as she bounces around in the pool; Angela is also sporting a swim suit though it's covered by a long skirt. Bella and Rosalie are the only ones among the women who decided on shorts for this occasion.

"She's Alice" Angela chuckles. "She can do anything" Alice planned the event inviting everyone, all the while Bella believed that they would just have quiet group time by the pool; though Bella enjoyed it this way.

"Are you going in?" Bella asks Angela gesturing towards the pool, Angela shakes her head.

"No, I'm not that much of a swimmer. I'm just here to enjoy the rare sun today" Bella smiles at her turning around she faces the quiet Rosalie, who was silently observing the game taking place inside of the pool.

"Hey" she whispers softly to gain the blondes attention. "Are you going in?" Rosalie shakes her head giving Bella a small smile.

Later when the sun begins to hide behind the clouds and the food's been eaten, Bella sits with Emmett at the edge of the pool talking while the others enjoy the Jacuzzi.

"So how's it going with Heidi?" Bella questions kicking her feet lightly in the water.

"It's going good Bells; she makes my dick feel great!" Emmett booms out a laugh and Bella blushes.

"That's not what I meant!" she squeaks out, pushing against his arm. Emmett laughs again putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I know but I just love to see you blush." He teases with a grin on his face. "It really has gone well though; she keeps up with my childish ways"

"That's cool"

"Yup, now are you sure you don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors because I-"

"Emmett stop harassing Bella" Alice pipes up from behind the duo, Rosalie standing next to her. "Bella can we borrow you for a moment?" her eyes find Bella's quickly averting them to her left at Rosalie. Bella nods standing up glancing to Emmett.

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

"Sure, sure" he replies waving his hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is everything okay?" Bella inquires once they step inside of Alice's huge bedroom.

"Yeah, everything is good, Rosalie wanted to give you a birthday present" Bella blushes glancing towards the blonde.

"You didn't have to do that" Rosalie smiles, shaking her head.

"She wanted to besides it's not like she bought you anything, she made it!" _She made it? _Bella thinks viewing the blonde. "It's in the drawer Rose, I'm going to go find Jas" with that the pixie skips out of the room shutting the door behind her. Bella rotates back to face Rosalie, watching the blonde pull out what looks to be a cd case from the night stand. Rosalie stands walking to Bella handing her the case; Bella gazes into her eyes showing her gratitude.

"Thank you" she speaks quietly. Bella wants to hug the blonde but is afraid of her response instead she settles for a smile. "Can we listen to it now?" Rosalie nods pointing towards the stereo in the corner of Alice's room, taking a seat on the extra-large bed. Bella places the disk inside of the stereo, pressing play on the first track before hesitantly moving to take a seat next to Rosalie; when the blonde doesn't flinch Bella takes a seat. Glancing in the direction of the blonde she listens as the music fills the air; she gasps as the voice of her favorite band fills the air.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Bella looks to Rosalie's face, the blonde has her head down; eyes focused on her hands as they sit in her lap.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Bella slowly reaches her hand out placing her own on top of the blondes. Rosalie looks up to Bella uncertainty in her eyes.

"I love this band" she whispers giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive._

The girls sit in silence allowing the music to wash over them in a peaceful blanket; there are ten songs on the disk and Bella takes her time to listen to the words of each song, hoping to receive insight on the blonde. By the time the final song begins they have positioned themselves to the floor, heads leaning against the bed, their hands touching in the center of them.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Bella rests with her eyes closed only occasionally cracking them open to peer at the blonde sitting next to her.

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're my protection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

When the song closes out, the girls sit in silence until they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rosalie, are you in here?" Anne's voice floats throughout the room as the door opens slightly. "Hi Bella, Rose Esmé is waiting for you in the office" Anne addresses her daughter smiling at the two girls; her smile turns into a tiny frown however when her gaze lands on the connected hands on the floor. Anne clears her throat her green orbs finding Bella's. "Am I interrupting or..?" she trails off gazing at Bella.

"Oh, no we were um just listening to music" Bella stands up offering her hand to Rosalie, who takes it in silent agreement.

"OK Rose, don't be late" with that Anne strides down the hall, leaving the door open.

"I guess you have to go now huh?" Bella awkwardly chuckles running her fingers through her hair. "Thanks for the cd" she says holding the case in her hand, Rosalie stares. "I'll see you Monday?" Rosalie nods slowly looking at Bella. _I feel like I should hug her or something_ Bella muses.

"Charlie's looking for you" Emmett speaks walking past the two girls, breaking their quiet session.

"I should go too" Bella speaks softly catching Rosalie's eye.

"**Okay" **the blonde silently agrees; lifting her hand Bella touches Rosalie's hand before the silent girl walks away.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**Sober – Pink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not sure how I feel about this one but here you go.**

**Might be mistakes only read it over once.**

* * *

"Holy Shit" Bella breathes out, eyes wide staring at the blonde. "Is Jasper Hale actually smiling on a school day?" she says dramatically with a grin on her face. Alice snickers stepping out of the Jeep, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"It's only because it's October, he has a strange obsession with the month" she rolls her eyes gazing up at her boyfriend.

"It's not an obsession darling, I love the Halloween atmosphere" he replies, looking to Bella; she chuckles.

"Today is only the first" Jasper shrugs moving to walk into the main building.

"We're going to speak with Dr. Banner, see you later Bella!" she nods at Alice's words turning to face her silent blonde friend.

"Library?" she questions pointing toward the building; with an affirmation the duo walk side by side inside of the school.

%%%%%%%%%

"Have you started the new art project?" Bella asks the taller girl as they take their seats in the back of the library.

Over the past few weeks Bella had become accustomed to the one-sided conversations she shared with Rosalie, they had become so in tune with each other that the talks seemed natural; she often forgot that the girl didn't speak at all. Every day after school, expect for Fridays when Rosalie had an appointment with Esmé, the pair would sit in Rosalie's garage as the blonde continuously worked on her car. Some days they sat in silence, others the radio of the car would play the cd that the blonde had made for Bella and on a few rare occasions Bella would talk, telling Rosalie any and everything about herself. She never once pressured Rosalie into speaking or asked any personal questions about the blonde; Bella wanted to allow her time to get comfortable enough to give Bella any information, maybe one day actually talk to her.

The new project in Art was for each student to pick a subject or theme and to create a portfolio of 15 drawings surrounded around the idea. Bella had yet to decide on a subject though ideas were swirling around in her head; Angela choose music, Alice clothes, Jasper chose war, stating that guns and dead stick figures were very easy to draw and Rosalie chose cars. The blonde hesitantly nods her head looking into Bella's eyes. Immediately Bella senses the uncertainty and questions the blonde.

"Is everything okay?" she speaks softly trying to get a read from the light blue orbs. Rosalie doesn't respond grabbing her bag she opens it to pull out her black sketchbook placing it on the table in front of her. Bella looks to Rosalie with curious eyes, glancing towards the book.

"_**Open it"**_she nods at Bella the words spoken through her eyes. Reaching out to take the book Bella opens to the front page and instantly understands the hesitation.

There on the first page was Bella's Camaro, but instead of the plain silver one she had in the parking lot this one was a sleek gray with a dark blue design on the hood and a strip on the right side of the car. The wheels were a different type, though Bella didn't know exactly what type, but it made the car seem faster than her own. The image was angled so that Bella could see the front grill as well as the hood and Bella sat silently in shock. Not just because of the amount of detail put in the picture that made the image look real but she was shocked by the admiration she felt looking at the vehicle.

"Could we do this?" Bella breathes out gazing at the woman in front of her. "I mean if we got the supplies and paint is there a way to…" she trails off staring into Rosalie's eyes. A tiny but enthusiastic smile adorns her features and Bella grins accepting the smile as a confirmation.

"See Jas, I told you they'd be in here" Alice announces as she turns the corner behind Bella. "Let's go you two; the bell is going to ring in about five seconds!"

And true to the pixies word the bell rings the moment Bella closes the sketchbook; Bella stands handing Rosalie her book, whispering in her ear.

"How does she do that?" Rosalie smiles at her, shaking her head.

%%%%

"Hey Bella!" the shouted words stop Bella in the middle of the lunch room, tray in hand.

"Yeah?" she directs to Mike when he reaches her.

"Well I was, no we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us today?" he speaks hesitantly pointing back to the table Bella sat at on her first day of school. She opens her mouth to answer when Mike continues.

"It's just that you haven't really spoken to us since you started hanging out with the Cullen's and sometimes even Angela comes over there so, you know" he shrugs rubbing the back of his head, shaking his dirty blonde hair. Bella gives a polite smile nodding her head.

"Um, yeah sure, I'll just let them know okay?" Mike broadcasts a huge smile, beginning to walk backwards.

"Okay that's cool!" he replies enthusiastically moving to his table.

Bella advances to her table, standing behind the seat she normally occupies. She clears her throat gaining the attention of the group before pointing behind her.

"Mike asked if I could sit there today, do you mind?" though Bella's question was directed at the group her eyes immediately went to Rosalie's.

"Sure Bells, we'll keep your seat warm" Emmett speaks distractedly continuing his conversation with Edward and Jasper. The others acknowledge her request while Bella remains focused on Rosalie.

"_**Is that okay?"**_she asks in their silent connection. Rosalie doesn't respond instead averting her eyes to the food in front of her; Bella turns to Alice unsure.

"Just come back so we can walk to Art together!" Alice speaks, glancing at the blonde. Bella regards Rosalie before hesitantly walking away.

%%%

"So Bella, what's the deal with you and Rosalie, have you ever gotten her to talk?" Lauren inquires half-way through lunch.

"Oh, um no we just hang out with the group that's all" Bella answers awkwardly at the attention focused on her.

"Humph that sucks" Lauren replies leaning back in her seat and Bella has the feeling that was the reason she was invited over today.

"Hey, we're all still going down to La Push Saturday right?" Eric asks from beside her.

"Of course dude, this weekend is supposed to be sunny" Mike responds with a mouth full of bread; Bella cringes at the sight.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hit up the waves" Bella sighs as the conversation continues letting her eyes wander over to the Cullen table.

Alice is speaking animatedly to Angela; Jasper appears to be the judge of an Emmett and Edward arm wrestle and Bella is startled to see Rosalie's orbs gazing at her own. The distance between the two tables prevents Bella from reading her expression but she hopes that the slight smile she gives reaches the blonde.

"What do you say Bella?" She whirls back to Eric, her face full of confusion.

"Say to what?"

"Going with us to La Push on Saturday" he replies slowly giving Bella a strange look.

"Oh um, I'm not sure, I would have to check with Charlie first" Eric nods at her before he turns back to the rest of the table.

"Okay, I think that we should..." the rest of his words are blocked out as Bella's gazes drift back to Rosalie. Despite what she told Eric, Bella was hoping to spend more time with her soundless friend; the boys were going camping again and Alice was making plans for a shopping trip with Esmé. She didn't know if the blonde was going to accompany them but she would gladly tag along if it meant more time with Rosalie.

%%%%%

"You're coming over today right?" Alice asks Bella expectantly when she reaches the parking lot. Bella glances to Rosalie unsure of her answer; throughout Art the blonde ignored her presence and never once made eye contact with her. Alice catches the exchange and waves her hand dismissively at the mute girl.

"It's not you" the pixie says quietly to Bella; Bella nods slowly still looking towards the blonde. _Maybe I should go home. _She thinks keeping her focus on the woman.

"Good! You can give me a ride then" she chirps before skipping to the Camaro. Bella quickly glances to Jasper who is waiting patiently in Emmett's Jeep, then shrugs deciding that it's best not to question her all-knowing friend.

After five minutes of riding with an unusually quiet Alice, Bella gains the nerve to question about Rosalie's former demeanor.

"Was Rosalie angry at something earlier?" she whispers, briefly looking to the passenger seat.

"No" Alice shakes her head; Bella waits for more of an explanation but after a couple of seconds of silence she speaks up again.

"So why was she avoiding me?"

"When you were at their table today did they say anything to you about Rosalie?" Alice probes; Bella shakes her head turning into the Cullen driveway.

"No, Lauren asked if I have heard her speak but other than that nothing."

"Good! Then there is nothing to worry about" she smiles brightly at Bella stepping out of the car. Bella exits the car quickly following after the pixie.

"But wait, what does that mean?" Alice stops rotating to face Bella.

"It means that you should explain to Rosalie that you will remain her friend no matter what anyone will or will not say"

Then she's gone, bouncing up to her front door where Jasper is, of course, waiting for her. _I've already done that _Bella sighs, tracking her way to the Hale garage.

%%%%%

"Hey" Rosalie glances up at the sound of Bella's voice, watching the brunette warily as she enters the garage. "Can I?" Bella gestures to her normal seat in the corner of the room and relief floods through her body when Rosalie nods.

They sit in silence, Rosalie working on the grill of her car and Bella observing the woman in front of her. An hour later when Anne arrives, the uncharacteristically tense atmosphere is broken as both of the girls attention is brought to the sound of heels hitting the pavement.

"Bella" Anne nods in her direction.

"Hi Ms. Hale" Bella speaks quickly standing up. "I'm leaving soon, I just-" she stops at the hand in the air.

"It's fine Bella, I was actually hoping to speak with you" Bella intakes a small breath; her heart rate increasing slightly, glancing to Rosalie. _She's not going to tell me to stay away is she? _Bella thinks fear creeping into her body.

"Rosalie could I" her mother trails off motioning to Bella. Rosalie looks to her mother doubt swarming in her blue orbs; the older woman gives her a daughter a reassuring smile. Rosalie backs away from the car, wiping her hands on her black pants, giving Bella a brief small before walking into the house. Bella watches Ms. Hale carefully as the woman moves to stand in front of her.

"How are you doing Bella?" Anne stares at Bella contemplation on her face.

"I'm fine" Bella replies; Anne sighs gazing out of the garage.

"Look Bella I'm going to be honest with you, when I first heard about you from Jasper I didn't trust you around my daughter. We've been through a lot, especially Rosalie, and I don't want to see her get hurt again"

"Ms. Hale I would never-"

"I know that now Bella, I see the changes in my daughter and I'm glad she is allowing another person into her life. She was so closed off from people and life and you are slowly changing her; Esmé has even said their sessions have improved." Anne produces a smile. "Besides Alice told me that I should trust you, and you should never bet against that girl" Bella releases a low chuckle.

"I just need you to promise me something Bella" her tone becomes serious staring into Bella's eyes. Bella nods unable to speak.

"Promise me that you won't put hope inside of her and then take it away?" Bella stares at Anne, showing the sincerity in her eyes.

"I promise" the older woman nods sensing the truth in the two simple words. As Ms. Hale begins to exit the room, Bella calls out her name a question on her mind.

"Yes?"

"I know this may seem out of line but does Rosalie actually speak to Esmé?" Anne shakes her head resuming her walking.

"Bella, I honestly have no idea".

* * *

**Decent or…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews. More progress in this chapter :) **

**It's 2 in the morning, sorry for mistakes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership here**

* * *

Bella sighs placing her head on her hand as she props up against the lunch table, staring at the empty seat across from her. It's Friday, a normally exciting day for the brunette, but as she gazes at the chair parallel to her own, her mind is swirling with thoughts. Rosalie didn't come to school today, for that matter neither did Jasper or Emmett, and this meant that lunch was incredibly quiet as Edward was in the library and Angela talked with Alice about their weekend plans. Releasing another gust of air Bella leans away from the table focusing on the conversation at hand.

"We could always have a sleepover at my house tonight and then go shopping in the morning. That way your parents won't complain, you know how much they love Esmé!"

"Yeah, I guess that could work; just not sure how much they would like me spending the night in the same house as Edward"

"Oh please, it's not like you two aren't already fucking" Alice waves her hand, Angela gasps, and Bella chokes out a laugh.

"Alice!" Angela speaks with a scolding tone, blushing furiously as she looks around. Alice shrugs.

"Just saying" she responds turning to face Bella. "What about you? Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Oh, um I'm not sure, I did tell Eric I would ask Charlie about going to La Push-"

"Rose will be there" the shorter girl cuts her off a grin on her face.

"You've already planned this" Bella deadpans staring at Alice.

"Nope!" Alice chirps. "But I know you'll say yes!" a knowing smirk adorns her features, challenging Bella with her eyes.

"Ugh fine! Do you guys have sleepovers all the time?" Bella enquires with genuine curiosity.

She assumed with Rosalie and Alice living so close and the friendship they shared, that the two spent many nights together.

"No, Rosalie has never actually stayed the night at my house and I've only been to her house a few times"

"Really?" Bella breathes out in disbelief.

"Really really"

%%%%%%%%

"So you see Chief Swan, it's becoming colder in Forks and Bella here moved from hot and sunny Arizona, she needs warmer clothes. And since my aunt and I are going shopping in the morning, I figured Bella could spend the night then go with us tomorrow." Alice smiles innocently, looking up to Charlie.

Charlie chuckles rubbing his hand over his moustache. He looks to Bella who is standing behind the pixie in the doorway; when she notices his gaze she can only shrug in response.

"Well, I suppose if your folks don't mind. What'd you think Bells?" he asks glancing to his daughter.

"Yeah sure, I don't have any plans" Charlie nods, his eyes moving back to Alice.

"Just be careful, shopping isn't really her thing she might pass out" he laughs and Bella huffs crossing her arms.

"I will not!" she half-yells sending a glare her father's way; Alice releases a tinkering laugh.

"Don't worry Chief I'll take care of her" with a wink, that makes Charlie blush, Alice grabs Bella hand dragging her to Bella's room.

%%%%%

When they pull up to the Cullen driveway Bella is surprised to see Ms. Hales blue Toyota in the driveway. She parks her car in front of the garage door, to the left of the Toyota, stepping out she glances to Alice a question in her eyes.

"It's a family session day" Alice gestures to the house.

"Is that why Jasper didn't come to school?" the shorter girl nods moving to the front door.

"Bella-bear! I didn't know you were coming over" Emmett booms out sweeping her into a hug; Bella squeaks at the unexpected gesture and Emmett discharges a deep laugh. "Where's Eddie-boy?"

"With Angela, they'll be here later" Alice pipes up from behind the duo.

"Emmett can you put Bella down?" a suave voice declares as Carlisle enters the room.

"Sure thing Pops!" Emmett says placing Bella back on the floor.

"Uncle Carlisle, the girls and I are having a sleepover so that we can go shopping with Aunt Esmé in the morning" Alice blinks up at Carlisle who only shakes his head with a small laugh, rotating to face Bella.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Cul- I mean Carlisle" he sends a soft smile her way.

"That's good to hear. Alice, Esmé is upstairs in her office they should be almost finished but try not to make too much noise okay?"

"Yes sir!" Alice salutes her uncle before taking Bella upstairs.

%%%%%

15 minutes later a knock on Alice's door interrupts the girls while they listen to the music coming from Alice's speaker.

"Come in!" the pixie shouts over the music from her place next to Bella on the bed. The door is slowly pushed open to reveal Esmé, Rosalie, and Anne.

"Alice, Jasper is looking for you so he can say good-bye"

"Okay, but wait Ms. Hale" Alice jumps up off the bed making Bella bounce slightly. "We were going to have a sleepover here, and wanted to know if Rosalie could stay?" Esmé and Anne look to each other briefly before turning their attention back to Alice.

"Alice, honey, I don't think it would be a good idea" Esmé speaks gently her eyes glancing back to the silent blonde.

"Maybe she can stay for a while and meet with you all in the morning" Ms. Hale gives Alice a meaningful look.

Bella sits on the bed confusion in her mind. _Is she not allowed to leave the house? _She thinks watching the scene unfold before her. Alice seems determined in her plans while the two older women appear to be very wary of the idea of the blonde spending the night. Bella observes said girl to see her unmoving her eyes trained on the pixie. Her expression is unreadable but she appears to be also questioning Alice's motives.

"-about the nightmares" Bella removes her eyes from Rosalie at the words, focusing again on the conversation in the room.

"She'll be fine" Alice voices defiantly gazing at the two women. "Won't you Rose?" she final addresses the quiet girl who appears to be startled at the acknowledgement.

Rosalie stares at Alice before turning to face Bella, who meets her stare head on. Bella gazes into the sapphire orbs reading the uncertainty; _she wants my approval? _Bella thinks muddled at the emotion she reads. She quickly looks to Alice who gives a curt nod. Unsure of what to do, Bella looks back to the blonde with what she's hoping to be a reassuring smile on her face. Esmé views the exchange then turning to Anne she speaks to the room.

"With all things considered it may be a good idea" Anne sharply spins to face Esmé, a look on incredulously on her face.

"How can you-" Esmé puts a hand up stopping her mid-sentence.

"It would be a good way to view our progress" the honey hair colored woman whispers though Bella hears the words anyway. Anne glances to her daughter; a long moment passing before she sighs accepting the words.

"Okay, just, call me if anything happens?" her words are addresses to the entire room though her gaze stays on Rosalie.

"Everything will be fine Ms. Hale, you'll see!"

%%%%

"Since the boys are gone anyway we could just stay down here all night." Alice states dropping the blankets and pillows onto the floor.

Angela and Edward arrived ten minutes after Ms. Hale left and the boys soon followed after, with plans to return Sunday afternoon. Once an amazing pasta dish was served for dinner, made by a talented Esmé, the girls all headed to the entertainment room to watch movies for the remainder of the night. Alice plopped on the floor next to Rosalie who is sitting subsequent to Bella their backs against the love seat; Angela vouches for sitting on one of the chair to the left of Bella. The lights are off the only illumination is coming from the flat screen and the small glow in the fish tank; _**Halloween **_is playing as the girls get comfortable under the blankets.

Half-way through the movie Bella senses someone eyes on her; moving to look around she spots Rosalie with her blue orbs engrossed on her. She smiles at the blonde, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie nods and Bella notices the shudder that goes through her body. Assuming that her friend was scared, Bella scoots closer placing her hand on top of her own giving it a slight squeeze.

By the time the 3rd movie starts, in the five disc player, Bella begins to get sleepy; she fights off a yawn, her brown orbs roaming. Angela and Rosalie have fallen asleep, Angela in the chair and Rosalie with her head on Alice's lap. _She looks so peaceful _Bella muses watching the blonde breathe out small breaths, her angelic features set into a look of contentment that makes Bella smile. Her hair is splayed out onto Alice and Bella glances at the pixie to see her eyes half-lidded staring at her.

"Can you turn off the movie?" she jerks her thumb to the TV, her voice becoming raspy; with a nod Bella slowly moves over to the table grabbing the remote. Pressing the power button, she settles on the floor and within minutes her eyes are closed.

%%%

The sound of whimpering brings Bella back to reality, she blinks in the not quite dark room rubbing her hands over her eyes. The sound increases and she sits up to see Rosalie now on the couch desperately struggling to remove the blankets off of her body. Bella stares at the display of panic before crawling over to the blonde trying to aid her.

"Hey" she whispers quietly. "It's okay" she says placing her hand onto her shoulders.

Instantly Rosalie awakens, springing forward her head nearly missing Bella's; her eyes move around hurriedly her breathing coming out in short pants. Rosalie begins to struggle more moving frantically, scratching at the hands on her shoulder.

"Shit! Whoa wait. It's me Rosalie please calm down." Bella pleads out attempting to maintain a clear head. Rosalie continues to squirm and Bella grabs her chin, tenderly forcing her to look at her.

"Open your eyes" she commands softly, Rosalie shakes her head and Bella sighs. "Rose please just look at me" once again she pleads with the blonde begging her to do as she says. Rosalie stops her struggling body, her arms coming to rest at her side.

"That's it, now breathe and open your eyes" again the taller girl obeys doing as Bella instructs. _Thank God _Bella thinks, her own breathing slowing down.

When Rosalie opens her eyes her blue orbs lock onto brown before the unexpected happens. Just as Bella wants to question Rosalie, the blonde begins to cry, silent tears streaming down her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella murmurs, her eyes searching inside of Rosalie's. When she refuses to meet her gaze Bella tightens her grip on her chin, brings their eyes together.

"_**What's wrong?" **_this time Bella asks soundlessly starting the connection.

"_**I'm sorry" **_the vulnerability in her eyes breaks Bella's heart.

"Wha- No Rosalie there is nothing to be sorry for, I promise everything is fine" the blonde still seems unsure, so Bella moves her hands from her face to grasp on her own intertwining their fingers. "I promise, okay?" the sincerity in her voice makes Rosalie relax her shoulders slumping down.

The brunette uses one hand to delicately wipe away the few tears that remain, giving Rosalie a smile.

"I'm in the mood for some late night chocolate ice-cream, what do you say?" the inaudible girl finally shares a tiny smile which makes Bella's grow more. "C'mon, I'm sure Esmé won't mind" Bella stands offering her hand to Rosalie, who takes it without question. Intertwining their fingers once more Bella leads her to the kitchen, relishing in the tingle traveling up her arm the whole way there.

Had Bella not been solely focused on the blonde she would have noticed Alice watching the two women with a happy smile on her face.

%%%%%

Bella opens her eyes to see Alice standing above her a perceptive grin on her face; Angela stands behind her peering over her shoulder.

"What?" she asks groggily moving to stretch, however when she goes to move her right hand she finds it attached to none other than Rosalie Hale. "Oh!" Bella blushes gently removing her fingers.

Looking around Bella sees the clock on the DVD player reading 7:45, Bella groans throwing her head into her hands. "Why the hell are you two up so early?" she mumbles through her fingers releasing another groan.

"Because we have to go shopping!" Alice pipes up rolling her eyes at Bella. "You can go get ready in my room, I'll wake up Rosalie"

Bella glances to the blonde, memories of last night floating in her mind. _She seems better now_ she ponders before turning back to Alice.

"Okay" she nods getting up from the couch.

%%%%%

They are in the fifth store of the day and already she was tired; walking from store to store with an energetic pixie leading the pack was no joke. Bella couldn't feel her legs and she was sure that her body was going to be sore in the morning. Throughout the day Rosalie never seemed to acknowledge what happened last night Bella, so though very curious Bella respected that and proceeded as normal.

"It's not that bad Bella!" Alice whines out as Bella proceeds to plop down in the first empty chair she saw. She gazes at Rosalie, who's hand is attached to Alice's the words in her eyes.

"_**Is she serious?" **_the blonde sends a little smirk her way making Bella huff in annoyance.

"I am never going shopping with you guys again!"

"Yeah, yeah; let's go Esmé and Angela are already in the next store!" without giving Bella time to respond she skips out of the furniture store.

* * *

**What is your late night snack?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our late night snacks are all very different, it's pretty awesome. I eat apples in peanut butter.**

**This story reached 100 reviews! Thank you all.**

**A/N: NOT any Rose and Bella in this chapter, but it is necessary. I hope I did this some justice! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**.**

* * *

After seven painfully long hours Alice was finally finished with her shopping and despite Bella's protest Esmé was treating the four girls to a late lunch. They were eating at a restaurant that Bella had never heard of called _Cornerhouse, _just on the outskirts of Port Angeles.

Angela and Esmé are seated on one side of the booth, while on the opposite side Bella's in the corner of booth. Rosalie is next to Bella with Alice attached to her other hand, Esmé in front of her. Everyone was discussing the trip and Bella sat quietly reflecting on a certain detail. Throughout the entire trip, Bella noticed, Alice's hand remained attached to the soundless girl; and Bella wondered if it was because they were in a public area and the blonde needed comfort. _Then again it could be more for Alice than Rosalie _Bella mused glancing to her left _her hand is always attached to someone._

"We should probably drop off Angela first and then head home, her parents want her back before dinner" Esmé nods along to Alice's words as she finishes her food.

"Okay well if everyone is ready, we better get going"

%%%%

Once Angela was at her house and all the bags were put away at the Cullen's; Alice, Rosalie, and Bella sit in Alice's room listening to music. Exhausted from the day's events the girls rest in a comfortable silence, until a knock on the door frame alerts them to Esme's presence; she shows a tiny smile when her eyes roam over the girls on the bed before they lock onto Bella.

"Bella?" Bella gazes up at Esmé finding a hesitant expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to speak with you in my office for a moment" Esmé states.

"Oh um" Bella stands up looking at Alice and Rosalie briefly. "Yeah sure"

She quickly follows after Esmé as they begin to walk down the hallway towards another pair of steps that Bella has never seen before. When they arrive at the door to Esmé office, Bella stops the older woman from opening the door as she voices her concerns.

"Um Esmé?" the caramel-haired woman stops and turns to give Bella her full attention.

"Yes?"

"Does the reason you want to see me alone have something to do with Rosalie? Have I done something wrong, because if so I never-"

"No, no Bella it's nothing like that" Esmé shakes her head placing a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. "I would just like to speak with you about some information that Alice has told me, okay?"

Esmé gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Bella shows a tiny smile in thanks.

"Now please, come in" Esmé opens the door to her office, walking inside with Bella trailing behind her.

The room is nothing like Bella expected it to be; it seemed to be more of a sitting area than an office. Two of the four walls were solid black and the other two were solid white; the floors are hardwood with a bluish-gray carpet in the center of the room. A small television rests on a stand in between two bookshelves in the far right corner adjacent to the massive open view window; three cushion chairs surround the large rectangular table on top of the rug forming a circle. The only thing alerting Bella that the room may be an office would be the black filing cabinet in left corner and the papers spread out onto the table.

"You can have a seat anywhere you'd like" Esmé gestures to the chairs before walking to the filing cabinet. Tentatively Bella moves to the chair closet to the window running her fingers through her hair waiting for Esmé.

"You don't have to be nervous Bella, I actually need your assistance" the brunette looks up at Esmé in disbelief.

"My help?" Esmé nods taking a seat across from Bella.

"Alice says that Rosalie had a minor episode last night" she glances up at Bella who nods in response. "And you consoled her?"

"Yeah, I didn't really do anything though" Esmé shakes her head giving Bella a polite smile.

"But see that's where you're wrong, usually when Rosalie has a nightmare her whole house knows about it" Bella stares at Esmé in shock. "The reactions are ordinarily much more violent and it takes Anne close to 20 minutes to get Rosalie to respond. From what I've heard it only took you seconds."

"Now I can see that you didn't survive without a few marks but it's a huge improvement." She looks to Bella's hand at the minor scratches that lie there. Bella also glances down rubbing her hand over the marks. She had hidden the marks from Rosalie throughout the day not wanting the blonde to feel any pain upon seeing them.

"She didn't mean to" Bella speaks somewhat defensively, wanting to take the blame away from her silent friend.

"Oh I know dear, I'm not saying it as a bad thing. I am just stating that Rosalie has improved" Bella nods moving her eyes to stare out of the window. "This is slightly unprofessional of me but I've spoken with Anne and I need your help with getting through to Rosalie." Bella focuses back on Esmé, showing her that she has her full attention.

"Do you know the reason that the Hales moved here Bella?" after a shake of her head Esmé continues. "When Rosalie was 15 she went through…some things, they all did, but what Rosalie went through was very-" Esmé pauses searching for the correct word "tormenting. After the incident Rosalie refused to speak or have contact with anyone, including her mother" Esmé takes a deep breath.

"They tried many diverse therapist and psychiatrist before she was assigned to me. I was contacted and informed of the situation as well as Rosalie's reaction to it all; Anne was given the choice to move here and place Rosalie under my care or place her in medical care"

"You mean rehab?" Bella whispers staring at Esmé, who nods sadly returning the gaze.

"Yes, at first I didn't understand why but once they arrived and I observed Rosalie's behavior, it made sense. She was inconsolable Bella, it honestly broke my heart."

"Was what happened to her really that bad?"

"What happened to Rosalie was a terrible thing Bella one that nobody should have to go through, but I believe it was the effects of the situation that pushed her over the edge."

"What- I mean, could you, I- never mind" Bella shakes her head leaning forward in her seat bringing her head to her hands.

"I wish I could Bella, however that is something Rosalie herself has to tell you"

"But she doesn't talk" Bella mumbles through her fingers.

"And that is what I need your help with, she doesn't speak to me either."

"What can I do?"

"How do you feel about her Bella?" Esmé enquiries softly and Bella yanks her head up startled at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you two interact with each other; the way you look at her with such affection. I want to know what is it that you feel for her." Bella takes a deep breath willing her heart to slow down.

"I don't really understand it myself Esmé; since the very first day I've felt a strong pull to her and I just want to be there for her. She has changed my life so much, I couldn't imagine it without her."

"Is this feeling romantic?" Esmé asks her voice remaining soft and reassuring.

"It um, I don't think that- me and her are-" Bella stops her faced flushed as she tries to collect her thoughts.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer, I must warn you however." Esmé sits forward connecting her olive eyes to Bella. "If you were to ever choose that path, it will not be an easy one. You understand that don't you?"

"I do." Bella meets her gaze head on showing Esmé her understanding.

"Good." Esmé nods standing up.

"Wait what do you need my help with?"

"Nothing Bella" she gives a kind smile at Bella's confusion.

"But I thought-"

"This is all that I needed"

* * *

**How was it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look another update!**

**There were mixed reviews about the last chapter but I'm sure you'll like this one! Enjoy.**

**A/N: Does anyone want to make a cover Art for this story?**

* * *

"What about these?" Bella asks pointing to the tires on her laptop screen. She looks up to her mute blonde friend waiting for approval and sighs when Rosalie shakes her head; causing her to resume her search.

"You know, I'm starting to feel like I'm shopping with Alice" Bella chuckles as Rosalie responds by lightly pushing her shoulder.

It's been three weeks since Bella's _'session' _with Esme and Bella could only describe the time as perfect. Her and Rosalie have become closer than ever, spending all of their free time together; the blonde began smiling more which in turn caused Bella to smile even more. Bella still never pushed Rosalie to speak, allowing the taller woman time, however there was an improvement on their conversations. Contact, for example, though she was still skeptic when it came to outside people Rosalie had no problem with more physical contact between the two of them.

The girls also began fixing up Bella's Camaro; though the process was much more than Bella had expected. Right now for instance, both of the girls are inside of Rosalie's garage searching for the perfect tires to match her design. Bella is sitting in her normal spot, her computer on the table as she scrolls through the website; Rosalie is standing next to the brunette her eyes trained on the laptop screen.

"Do you want to maybe try again tomorrow?" Bella questions once again looking up to Rosalie; Rosalie nods her head before going over to the Camaro lifting the hood. Bella's brown orbs follow her wondering what the blonde would be doing next.

"No, no, no, not today!" Alice shouts coming into the garage. "It's Halloween, you two are coming over to my house so that we can dress up and watch scary movies" the pixie huffs pointing at the two girls.

"But it's only four o'clock" Bella responds closing her laptop.

"Exactly, it will take at least an hour to get ready, so let's go!" Alice crosses her arms across her chest tapping her foot on the ground and Bella groans moving to exit the garage.

"I guess there's no point in arguing with you about this?" Alice beams up at Bella.

"Nope" she chirps turning to Rosalie. "Shower and change here then come over..?" Alice turns her words into a question staring at the blonde and Bella gazes over to see Rosalie give a small nod. "Great let's go Bella!" She grabs Bella's hand pulling her to the Cullen home.

The moment they walk inside of the house Bella is stunned at the Halloween décor, _they did all of this is one day? _she thinks eyeing the room. Despite all of the windows in the house, the room seemed to be dark and eerie; there were spider webs covering the couches, pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns scattered throughout the room, the windows had either black curtains or stickers hiding most of light, and from what Bella could see there are skeletons sitting at the dining room table.

"Wow" Bella breathes out taking it all in; Alice releases a giggle at her astonishment. "You guys do this every year?" she asks rotating to face her companion.

"Yup, it's a family tradition! Do you like it?" Bella nods trailing behind Alice to her room.

%%%%%

"I'm not wearing that" Bella states staring at Alice.

"But why" the pixie whines out a pout on her face.

"Because I don't even know what it is Alice."

"It's a pirate costume Bella" Alice deadpans returning Bella's stare.

"I have never seen a pirate with a short skirt before" Alice sighs giving Bella a pleading look.

"Please Bells; you can wear the boots to go with them."

"I'll wear it if I can wear my black pants instead."

"What! No that's not fair" Alice shrieks throwing her hands in the air.

"It's either the pants or nothing" she states giving Alice a tiny smirk. The girls have a stare down before Alice sighs giving in.

"Fine, just hurry and go change." She point to the bathroom before moving over to her mirror.

Alice was already dressed in her costume, which was, appropriately enough, a Tinkerbell outfit. The dark-haired girl wore a green top accompanied by a matching skirt, white wings, and clear six inch heels; Bella had to admit that Alice looked amazing.

Once Bella finished dressing in the costume she views herself in Alice's large bathroom mirror; _it's not too bad _she thinks spinning around. Bella didn't understand the reason for Alice choosing a pirate costume but she could admit it seemed to suit her; a long-sleeved white button up blouse was underneath a small black with gold trim vest that was laced together in the front. Instead of the short black skirt Alice chose, she was sporting her tight black skinny jeans topped with knee-high black boots.

"Are you almost done? I still have to do your hair" Alice calls from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Bella shouts back, straightening out her shirt.

When she's satisfied with her attire Bella leaves the bathroom only to have her words caught in her throat at the sight of Rosalie Hale sitting quietly on the bed in a light blue dress. Bella stares in shock at the blonde who glances up at the sound of Bella opening the door. The dress is the perfect fit for her, not too tight or too loose but just the right size, humbly showing off her curves; it comes to a stop just below her knees and Bella's eyes travel down her smooth long legs. Rosalie shifts on the bed and Bella snaps her head back up meeting the blue orbs written with uncertainty; Bella gives a reassuring smile.

A throat being cleared alerts Bella to the presence of Alice who is watching the two with a knowing grin on her face standing next to her dresser; she gestures to the chair beside her, informing Bella to take a seat.

%%%%%

Ten minutes later Alice was done with her and Bella sat back to watch the pixie work on Rosalie's hair.

"So who is Rosalie dressed up as?" she asks Alice, though her eyes are locked onto Rosalie's in the mirror.

"Wendy" _Wendy?...Wait, that means that this. _A knock at the door interrupts Bella's thoughts as Jasper comes inside of the room; his costume however does confirm Bella suspicions. Jasper is wearing a full on Peter Pan costume and Bella snorts as she understands the theme.

"And where is Captain Hook?" she says looking to Jasper. The blonde man grins at her shrugging his shoulder.

"I believe Captain Hook is down stairs with the mermaids and the lost boy" he states glancing to Alice. "Are you ready Tink?" Alice nods fluffing the last curl on Rosalie's head.

"Yeah, let's go. I need candy!" Alice takes Jaspers arm skipping out of the room. When the pair leave the room Bella turns back to Rosalie.

"You look really beautiful" she whispers watching Rosalie blush through the mirror.

"_**Thank You" **_Bella nods reading the words; she stands and walks over to the blonde offering her hand. Timidly she reaches up and takes Bella's hand who immediately intertwines their fingers.

"Come on"

%%%%%%

Edward, it turns out, is Captain Hook and Emmett was one of the Lost Boys; Angela and Tanya, Emmett's new girlfriend, were both in mermaid costumes. Carlisle and Esmé are at a function for a charity event and wouldn't be home until later tonight, which left the house full of eight teenagers. They were in the entertainment room with a table full of snack and a collection of scary movies ready to be played. Emmett and Tanya occupied one of the love seats, already engaged in a make-out session; Edward and Angela in the one across from them cuddled up together. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are seated on the center couch, Rosalie in the middle, with Jasper sitting on the floor just below Alice, her hand playing with his loose hair.

"We had to get dressed in costumes to watch movies?" Bella whispers in Rosalie's ear. Rosalie nods giving Bella a small smile, and Bella can see the amusement in her eyes.

After the first movie finishes Alice jumps up clapping her hands together.

"Okay, we can't just sit around we need to do something else!" Everyone nods in agreement at her words.

"Well what should we do?" Edwards speaks up gazing at his younger cousin.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett booms out a grin forming on his face. Alice puts on a contemplative face before surveying the room.

"Does anyone have any objections?" A pause. "Well let's play"

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett exclaims leaning forward in his seat.

"Any rules?" Jasper drawls out.

"Um" Bella speaks up glancing at Rosalie. "I don't-"

"Rose is not playing, obviously, but if you want to sit out with her you can" Alice interrupts throwing Bella a wink.

"You're going to missing out on some fun Bellsie." Bella looks to Emmett releasing a laugh.

"That's okay Emmett; we can have fun some other time"

"Hell yeah we can" Emmett responds giving Bella a teasing smile; and she blushes understanding the double meaning.

"Maybe you two should go to Alice's room." Bella nods at Edward's suggestion; standing up she reattaches her hand to Rosalie, leaving the room.

"Your extra clothes are in the closet Rose!" Alice's voice trails behind the two.

%%%%%%

Later, when Rosalie was changed into red sweat pants and a white tank top, and Bella's vest and boots were removed, the girls sat on Alice's bed legs folded facing each other.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Bella probes her silent friend and when Rosalie shakes her head Bella sighs glancing around the room; she spots a notebook on the desk and an idea pops into her head.

"Could you- well maybe would you talk to me?" Bella says indicating with her eyes to the notebook. Rosalie glances to the book, eyeing it before an expression of comprehension crosses her face; she looks back to Bella with insecurity in her orbs. "I won't push you with anything serious, I just thought that maybe it would be nice to have a normal conversation, sort-of" Bella tugs at her hair, starting to doubt her decision.

After a moment of silence, with Bella's eyes trained on the bed and Rosalie's trained on her; the blonde reaches a hand out to touch Bella's leg. The brunette glances up into her eyes reading her features.

"_**Okay" **_Bella beams at the silent girl before moving quickly to gather the pad off of the desk; returning soon after.

"Now all we need is a…" she trails off, eyes roaming around for a pen. She spots one on the nightstand behind Rosalie; gesturing to it she watches the blonde reach around to stretch for it. When Rosalie rotates her body the white top rides up and Bella's vision lands on, what looks to be an old scar resting just above the blonde's hip that disappears underneath her pants; she lets out a small gasp at the sight causing Rosalie to turn sharply searching for a problem.

"Was that because of what happened to you?" she whispers not wanting to startle the girl anymore; pointing to Rosalie's waist. Rosalie nods slowly handing Bella the pen.

Bella takes the pen, glancing down at the notebook in her lap; _what do I say _she thinks staring at the blank piece of paper. Deciding that talking to the blonde would be easier she hands the blonde the materials.

"I'll talk, you write?"

Rosalie hesitantly nods and Bella pauses, moving to sit next to Rosalie so that she can read the paper, thinking of a simple way to start of the conversation; she grins when the answer comes to mind.

"21 questions?"

_Okay._

"Full name?"

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hale, my name is Isabella Marie Swan"

_Isabella?_

"Yeah" Bella chuckles "I don't really like to use my whole name"

_I like it_

"Thank you, um favorite color?"

_Red _

Bella smiles reading the word, _I should have known _she thinks back to the blonde's car.

_Yours?_ Rosalie nudges Bella with her shoulder, indicating to the notebook.

"Blue" she says automatically looking into Rosalie's eyes. "You already know my birthday but I don't know yours?"

_January 15 _

"What type of car is that in your garage?"

_BMW M3 convertible_

"How did you learn to fix cars?" Rosalie stops for moment and Bella notices the hesitation. "You don't have to answer-" Bella cuts herself off seeing Rosalie writing.

_My dad worked in a shop_

Detecting the slightly tense posture, Bella quickly realizes that the subject of Rosalie's father is a sore one and she attempts to change the subject to a lighter one.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Rosalie shakes her head, no longer writing. "You know you can trust me right?" she speaks to the girl, in hopes of altering her mood.

_Okay._

Bella nods at the word still a little unsure but choosing to let it go. The air becomes awkward and Bella wishes she would have known before, but unfortunately when it comes to the blonde she can never be sure. Inwardly sighing Bella gently takes the notebook away from Rosalie not wanting to break the silence.

_Can I play a song for you?_

The soundless girl nods and Bella removes her cell phone from her pocket, walking over to Alice's speakers.

'_Love is all around you now_

_So take a hold_

_Hidden in our words, it sometimes ain't enough_

_Don't suffocate day after day_

_It's building up_

_Cause when you're feeling weak_

_You know I'm strong enough'_

The words filter throughout the room and Bella goes back to her place beside the blonde.

_Just one more day_

_One more day_

_Oh, let the world crash_

_Love can take it_

_Oh, let the world come crashing down_

_Oh, let the world crash_

_Love can take it_

_Love can take a little_

_Love can give a little more._

_Love is indestructible_

_So take a hold_

_Sometimes hard to find_

_A reason good enough_

_I'll stand beside you_

_Never leave through it all_

_And faith will bring a way_

_To the impossible'_

Knowing the lyrics to the song Bella grabs ahold of the blonde's giving it a small squeeze.

_You can find me_

_You can find me_

_You can find me anywhere_

_Take a look over your shoulder_

_I'll be standing there_

_Standing there'_

As soon as the song is complete, Rosalie removes her hand from Bella's to write on the paper once more.

_Thank You._

Bella smiles at the two simple words and in a bold move that she prays won't backfire; she leans over to Rosalie, ignoring the girls intake of air and the tingles spreading through her body, she places a gentle barely there kiss upon her cheek, whispering the words 'Your Welcome' in her ear.

* * *

**What would your costume be?**

**Song: A Little More by Skillet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since Rosalie doesn't talk I try to add one scene with another character to help Bella understand.**

**Not much to say about this chapter but Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

"I didn't know that Forks had a bowling alley" Bella says glancing around the room.

"It's newly added" Jasper replies distractedly staring straight ahead.

Picking up on his tone Bella turns to face the blonde haired man following his gaze to be met with Alice, bending over to tie her bowling shoes; Bella snorts shaking her head at her friend. Jasper gives a minor smirk before returning his eyes to the girls in front of them.

They're doing team bowling, Rosalie with Bella against Alice and Jasper; it was Rosalie's turn to bowl while Alice attempts to distract her. This was round three, each team having already won a match, so the rules had been altered to make the game more interesting. During each turn your opponent was allowed to try to make you lose focus; at this point Bella and Rosalie were up by nine but nothing was guaranteed.

"Hey, we're going to get some food, you want anything?" Alice interrupts the quietness the two shared, pointing over to the concession stand in the corner of the room. Shaking their heads they watch Alice grab Rosalie's hand marching over to the stand. After they're gone Bella spins to Jasper, staring at the taller man.

"Just ask me" he speaks, startling Bella.

"Huh?"

"You want to ask me something, go ahead" Jasper replies looking to her.

"Oh um, it's just- why were you expelled from school?" she mumbles with her head down.

"For placing a student in the hospital" the words shock Bella and she whips her head up in surprise.

"Wha-"

"I did what I had to" Jasper's voice is firm and Bella watches as his eyes become hard and his jaw tenses up.

"I'm sorry" she rushes out quickly.

"It's fine" Jasper glances to Bella once again. "If you're going to be in my sister's life you're going to find out eventually"

"It had something to do with Rosalie?" Jasper nods before his attention is shifted back to the girls walking towards them.

"I'm going next" Alice states placing her nachos and drink on the table beside them.

Rosalie looks to Bella, with the question in her eyes.

"You can go" she gestures to Alice using her head; Rosalie nods giving a smile.

%%%%%%

"Hey, Rose" Bella speaks quietly to the blonde in the passenger seat.

She was driving the two of them back to Rosalie's house; Alice and Jasper said that they had to make an important stop, though by the glint in their eyes Bella could guess what that meant. She offered to drive Rosalie home to have some alone time with her friend and to ask more questions.

"Have you _talked _to anyone else?" she enquires, glancing at the blonde. Talking, of course meant their new found way of conversation that they used every chance that they got. Turning down the Hale driveway she sees the shake of Rosalie's head. "Why not? It's in the dash-board"

Rosalie opens the compartment getting the notebook that lies inside, to write her response.

_Not ready._ Cutting off the car, Bella reads the words releasing a sigh.

"I think they would be thrilled, especially your Mom." She replies softly staring at the silent girl.

At first Bella wanted to inform every one of the progress but Rosalie quickly shut the idea down; she said they had tried once however the blonde refused to write. Bella felt bad about keeping the secret away from the girl's family but she didn't want to push.

_Not ready. _Rosalie repeats and Bella nods in acceptance.

"Can I ask you something?"

_Yes_

"Why did you stop speaking?" Rosalie hesitates staring at Bella. "I'm not trying to push Rosalie, I just want to know" Bella speaks in a reassuring tone, attempting to persuade her friend in opening up; she breathes out in relief when Rosalie begins writing.

_Because they stopped listening_

Bella reads the words over and over in her head; glancing up to the blonde observing the pain in her azure orbs. Reaching out with her hand she grasps one of Rosalie's hands giving it a light squeeze.

"Who?" she whispers not wanting to break the atmosphere.

_Everyone_

Providing another squeeze she declares. "Well I promise that if you ever decide to talk to me, I'll listen" Rosalie smile appreciatively and Bella grins leaning back in her seat.

_Are you coming inside? _

Bella shakes her head a tiny frown on her face; she looks to Rosalie with remorse.

"I can't, I'm sorry. My mom wants to video chat today at four" she averts her eyes briefly to the dashboard, the clock reading 3:35. "I'll see you at school tomorrow though right?"

Rosalie nods and Bella exits the car, walking over to open her door. She takes Rosalie's hand leading her to the front door.

"Are you going to be okay, until Jasper and Alice get back?" Once again Rosalie nods then opens the door; she looks back to Bella, a timid expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" Rosalie shakes her head before leaning forward wrapping her arms around Bella's neck to embrace her in a gentle hug.

Bella stands in shock but only for a second, as her arms circle around the somewhat taller woman's midsection. After a moment she pulls away gazing into Rosalie's eyes; Bella hopes that the blonde can't read the emotion swirling inside of her coffee orbs because the feeling itself frightens her.

"Go on a date with me?" she whispers to the mute girl, whose eyes widen in response.

_Shit _she thinks staring at the blonde_. _Bella doesn't know where the question came from but at the moment it felt like the right thing to say. However doubt enters her system when Rosalie continues to stare at Bella in surprise. She takes a step back tugging at the ends of her hair.

"I um, I didn't-" she hastily stops seeing the look on Rosalie's face. "No I did, it's just…ugh look Rosalie, I like you and I care about you a lot, I just want to try?" she finishes weakly ending her statement with a question. Rosalie gazes at Bella, her unreadable expression increasing Bella's nervousness.

"Rose?" The sound of a car pulling up alerts the girls to the arrival of Alice and Jasper, and Bella sighs glancing at the sight of Alice's yellow Porsche in the Cullen driveway. She turns back to Rosalie to see her nodding her head, a smile on her face. "Really?" she breathes out; the blonde nods for a second time causing Bella to resist the urge to hug her again, mindful of their audience.

"Bella!" Alice calls outs, closing her car door. "You'd better hurry if you want to talk with your mom, you'll see her tomorrow!" Alice's voice is teasing and Bella blushes faintly at the tone.

"Friday?" Rosalie nods and Bella touches her hand briefly before walking to her car.

%%%%%%%%

"Okay so how is school, met any cute guys?" Renée gushes and Bella awkwardly chuckles wringing her fingers together.

"Actually Mom, I um-" Bella clears her throat taking a deep breath. "Do you remember the girl I told you about, Rosalie?"

"Yes, but what does that-" Renée pauses staring intently at Bella; the older woman takes in her daughter's anxious expression, the way her eyes are averting around and she gives a soft smile. "You know I dated a girl my senior year in High School" Bella jerks her head to gaze at her mother in surprise.

"In fact it was just before I started to date your father, she was…" Bella inwardly sighs in relief as she listens to Renée ramble on.

%%%%

**There's a surprise outside ;) – Alice**

Bella finishes drying her hair, glancing at the text message from her pixie friend. Curiosity peaks inside of her and she grabs her leather jacket, lacing her red Chucks, Bella hastily makes her way down the stairs to her front door. Opening the door she releases a surprised gasp at the sight of Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen leaning against Rosalie's red BMW.

"You finished it?" she speaks out, gaining the attention of the two girls. Bella makes her way to the pair her eyes roaming over the new and improved car.

The original red color has been darkened and gave the car a sleeker look, a black stripe is on both sides of the vehicle framing the bottom of the car, and the rims to the car were also replaced with ones of red and black colors.

"She finished yesterday, Ms. Hale told her to test it out today" Alice speaks backing away from the two. "Well here is your ride Bella, see you later!" Bella glances to the pixie confusion on her face.

"But how are you…" she trails off when the familiar green Jeep pulls up.

"Let's go shorty!" Emmett booms out beeping the horn. "Hiya Bells!"

Bella waves to the Jeep as it drives by before turning her attention back to Rosalie.

"It looks great" she says gesturing to the car; Rosalie smiles moving to the driver side door opening it up.

Halfway to the school Bella glances at Rosalie, terror on her face.

"Um Rose? Can you uh, maybe slow down a little?" the blonde looks to Bella, amusement written in her eyes doing as Bella requests. Once the car is moving marginally slower Bell clears her throat facing the soundless girl.

"Did you have anywhere you wanted to go on Friday?" Rosalie shakes her head. "Okay good" _I know the perfect place _Bella nods, determination in her eyes.

%%%%%

"Lauren?"

"Too clingy"

"Heidi?"

"Got boring"

"Tanya"

"She was a bitch" Alice and Emmett speak simultaneously and Edward huffs out a breath looking between the two.

"Ever try dating guys?" Jasper drawls out, causing Bella to choke out a laugh almost spitting out her water. Emmett looks to Jasper shaking his head.

"Not cool man"

"But if these girls all had a problem with them, why are you complaining about being single?" Angela says peering over Edwards shoulder to gaze at the bear man.

"Sex" the guys answer.

"I'm not sure what's worse" Edward speaks up again. "Hearing these two go at it or Emmett and his porn videos"

"What the fuck dude!" Emmett shouts smacking his brother on the head; Edward grins wrapping his arm around Angela's seat.

As the bickering continues, Bella glances around the table watching the laughter and enjoyment on everyone's face and hearing the playful banner. Her eyes land on Rosalie noting the differences between the first time she saw the blonde and now; a genuine smile forms on her face knowing that she is aiding with her healing process.

Rosalie glances at her briefly giving a shy smile before turning her attention back to Emmett. Bella smiles back not just from the happiness but at the sensation swirling around in her heart.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is all Rose/Bella and I want it to be perfect so it might take a while. Just a little forewarning!


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHH! This chapter is…yeah, you'll have to read it first. A/N at the bottom.**

**Sorry for mistakes!  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella breathes out a huge gust of air, staring at her reflection in the mirror; she told Rosalie to dress casually and she was doing the same. Eyeing her tight black jeans, white blouse, with a red and black vest covering it she releases another breath, running her hands through her slight curly hair. _Okay Bella _she thinks _you can do this, you said six it's time to go. _With one last quick glance, she grabs the CD, notepad, cell phone, and keys from her desk exiting her room.

%%%%%

To her surprise, Jasper is the one to open the front door; Bella assumed he would be at the Cullen's with Alice. Clearing her throat Bella hides her shock, giving the male twin a tiny smile.

"Hey Jasper, is um Rosalie ready?" Everyone with the exception of Charlie knew of the date between the two girls, but they were also advised by Esmé to not make a spectacle of the event.

"She's coming down now" he drawls out gazing down intently at Bella. The sound of footsteps approaching averts Jasper's eyes briefly from Bella as he glances behind him. "Be careful with her" is whispered before he steps aside allowing Bella to see Rosalie.

Rosalie is wearing a black and white striped shirt and nicely fitting black dress pants; her shinning blonde hair was straighten and thrown over left shoulder. Bella stared at the blonde amazed that after all this time Rosalie still seemed to take her breath away; she barely noticed Jasper closing the front door as she tried to come to her senses.

"You ready?" Bella questions gazing up into her eyes; Rosalie nods and Bella takes her hand leading her to the Camaro.

%%%%%%

Bella parks her car outside of the Bar and Grill, rotating her body to face her silent date.

"Is this okay? I didn't want to go to some fancy uncomfortable place" she chuckles, tugging nervously at the ends of her hair. Rosalie smiles and Bella sees the glint of amusement in her sapphire orbs.

"I wasn't sure if you were hungry so I thought we could stop by here first" noticing the curiosity in the blondes' eyes Bella elaborates further. "This um- isn't where I want to take you" she speaks quietly staring at her.

A moment later she exits the car going over to the passenger side to open the door for Rosalie; once the blonde is standing next to her hand attached, Bella grabs the notepad and they walk inside. The girls are seated, per Bella's request, at a small booth in the corner of the restaurant sitting next to each other. After drinks are ordered Bella looks to her date handing over the notepad.

_I don't know what to talk about; we already spend so much time together _Bella muses gazing at her companion.

"I um-" Rosalie turns her attention to Bella patiently waiting for the brunette to speak. "Wow, this is harder than I thought" Bella laughs. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" She watches as Rosalie opens the notebook, beginning to write a sentence.

_How is your Mom?_

Bella smiles at her, grateful for the easy topic.

"She's fine, still as free as ever" she replies leaning back into her seat. "Can we work on my car tomorrow? Or do you have to speak with Esmé?" Bella gives the waitress a polite smile when she places the drinks on the table; watching the blonde mark the paper.

_Esmé and Carlisle have an event. You can come over. _Bella goes to respond but pauses as she notices that Rosalie begins to write again.

_Can we leave? _Bella stares up into the blondes' eyes confused, she observes the tentative look in the orbs; and nods trusting her mute friend.

%%%%%

For the second time that night Bella parks her car turning to Rosalie, this time however it is on the cliffs that Charlie use to take her to when she was younger. _**Waterfall Trail **_was the most, in Bella's opinion, beautiful and peaceful spot in Forks and she wanted to share it with the blonde.

"I want to show you something" she whispers.

A five-minute walk later the two girls are sitting at the top of Bella's favorite water fall watching the stars in the sky as the sound of the water rushes through their ears.

"Whenever I would visit Charlie, I made sure we came to this place at least once" Bella speaks moving her gaze towards Rosalie. "Something about it can always make me happy, no matter what is happening in my life."

Her stare remains on the blonde viewing how beautiful and perfect she looks in the moment, with the moonlight reflecting off of her blonde hair.

"Rose?" Bella speaks quietly her body suddenly overflowed with emotions; the girl in question turns to her a look of tranquility in her eyes. "I uh- I mean, you look really stunning" she stutters out watching the faint blush appear on Rosalie's face.

"I know that you are skeptical when it comes to people, but I just uh I want to try with you." Bella ensures her voice is clear and she keeps her gaze locked on Rosalie trying to convey her sincerity. "I care about you a lot and I just want to understand you if nothing else." She takes a deep breath and Rosalie tenses as she waits for Bella to continue.

"You said you stopped speaking because everyone stopped listening and I'm not asking you to start now; all I want is for you to tell me the truth and trust that I won't do the same." Bella gently takes Rosalie's hand into her own, shifting her body closer to her date.

The air is silent and after a few seconds have passed Rosalie returns her gaze to the sky and Bella sighs moving her own to the water below. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything _she thinks glancing to the blonde; Rosalie removes her hand from her own and Bella brings her knees up to her chest laying her on them, her head facing away from the blonde. She retains the position for a while holding back the tears of frustration threatening to leave her eyes.

The light tap on her shoulder surprises Bella as she turns her gaze to see Rosalie staring at the ground while she holds out the notebook.

_You make me feel things and I don't want to scare you away._

Bella scrutinizes the words on the paper, her heart hammering inside of her chest as she attempts to sort out the array of emotions playing through her body. _Nervousness. Excitement. Curiosity. __**Love**__. _Bella blinks gazing at the vulnerable teenage girl in front of her and she shudders at her thoughts.

"You're not going to scare me away" she whispers over the beating of her heart. "I promised you that I wasn't going to leave you and I meant it." Rosalie looks to Bella meeting her stare head on.

"_**Okay" **_she speaks her approval with her eyes and Bella is grateful for the connection.

Neither of the two girls make a move and Bella realizes that Rosalie doesn't seem to know how to start. Running her hands through her hair, she drops her knees down choosing instead to sit cross-legged facing the blonde. After a moment of thinking Bella decides to start with something somewhat simple.

"Where is your Dad?" Rosalie hesitates and Bella waits patiently for her decision.

_New York  
_

"I thought you moved here from Texas?"

_Born in New York  
_

"Why isn't he here with you?"

_My Mom blames him for what happened._ Bella raises her eyebrows in shock, the answer throwing her off guard.

"What did happen?" Rosalie shakes her head. "Okay, how about the green sweatshirt you wear in the house?" she probes desperate for any answers.

_It was given to me after what happened._

"And you don't want to tell me what happened?" another shake of the blondes head. "Because you think it will scare me away?" A nod.

"Fuck this is harder than I imagined" she mutters looking to the piece of paper. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Rosalie shrugs and Bella sighs; thinking back to previous days spent with the blonde, hoping for something to pop out at her. An idea surfaces and she silently prays that this will work.

"You remember the day we first sat in your garage together?" Bella continues once Rosalie nods. "Earlier you left the Cullen's home because I said that I didn't want kids" the taller girl stiffens but Bella resumes pretending not to notice. "Angela said that you're sensitive about the subject of kids and I've been careful not to bring it up. I thought about it exceedingly and with the scar on your stomach I think I know why."

"Did you- I mean can you not have kids?" she questions inspecting the blonde in front of her.

Rosalie closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and Bella watches as a silent stream of tears path their way down her face. Bella resist the urge to reach out to the blonde because she knows the second that she does she won't be able to focus.

"I'm sorry" she voices out. "I-" Bella pauses seeing Rosalie open her eyes, pain broadcasting inside of her and Bella gasps when she understands, looking to the arms that Rosalie has warped around her body, tears forming in her own eyes.

"You were pregnant" she whispers out; it isn't a question and Bella looks on in amazement at how the blonde can even cry in silence. No longer fighting it Bella moves forward wrapping her arms around Rosalie's shaking body, murmuring 'I'm sorry' over and over in her ear.

%%%%

Later when both girls are calm and Rosalie is sitting in between Bella's legs as they play a distracting game of tic-tac-toe, the brunettes' mind swarms with thoughts of the newly learned information. No words have been said, verbally or otherwise, for almost an hour and Bella knew that it was time to start heading back; gently taking the pen away from Rosalie she writes down her thoughts on the pad resting on the blonde's knees.

_I have to get you home. _

Rosalie turns her head to look at Bella, giving a shy smile she shakes her head at Bella gazing into her eyes. Bella breathes out at chuckle; she leans forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek before moving to her ear.

"I'll sing to you" she whispers, the air hits Rosalie's skin making her shudder. She nods slowly and Bella releases another chuckle. Ever since the blonde learned that Bella loved to sing in her spare time Rosalie had been insistent that she sing to her but Bella had always refused stating she would sing if Rosalie would talk; considering the progress made today she decided to alter her statement. "Okay, but just one song" she says before clearing her throat.

_"A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_  
_If you don't love me pretend_  
_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_  
_It's too late to cry_  
_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep_  
_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends_  
_Never counting regrets_  
_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change_  
_The last excuse that I'll claim_  
_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

_And still I can't let you be_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep_  
_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_  
_No_  
_No_  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_  
_You are my heaven"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so at first the date was going to be NOTHING like that, it was supposed to be a very happy time but when I sat down to write it this came out. It took forever because I had rewritten it at least four times before I was remotely satisfied and this is what I stuck with. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**P.S. The song is a last-minute add in.**

**A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I reread the last chapter and I've been slowly making changes to that because it felt a little awkward to me; but now that I have gotten that scene out of the way things are flowing better. I think you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially those of you who leave constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Bella questions as they stand outside of the Cullen residence. Receiving a nod she gives Rosalie a reassuring smile, squeezing the hand-held tightly into her own, she opens the door as they step inside.

A week after their intense but successful date, Rosalie, with Bella's persuasion, had finally decided to alert every one of the way the two girls had been communicating. She asked Bella, who in-turn asked Alice, to call a meeting so the silent girl could reveal the secret; Bella didn't tell the pixie what the meeting is going to be about but Bella has a feeling that Alice already knows. Turning into the living room the girls find both the Cullen and Hale families arranged around the room waiting patiently for the pair.

Esmé and Carlisle sat on one of the love seats, their expressions encouraging as they look to Rosalie and Bella. Alice, Edward and Emmett are one the sofa, Jasper sitting on the arm-rest, and Ms. Hale is seated in a soft- cushion chair facing the empty love seat in the room. Bella understanding the hint leads Rosalie over to the chair taking a seat.

"Did something happen?" Anne immediately questions her eyes darting between the two girls. Rosalie shakes her head at her mother and Bella sits back, allowing the blonde to take control. Slowly she reaches into the pocket of her light blue jacket to pull out the small notebook and pen and begins to write as the room is silent watching on in curiosity. Bella glances at the anxious faces around the room, regret briefly entering her body for having kept this secret. She doesn't have time to dwell on the subject as Rosalie hesitantly hands the notepad to her mother, who takes it in anticipation staring at her daughter.

"Oh my God!" the older woman gasps out bringing a hand to cover her mouth, tears instantly filling her eyes. She stands moving forward to embrace Rosalie who returns the gesture and Bella views the liquid gathering in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispers gazing at the scene in front of him.

"Rose is finally talking" Alice speaks and Bella averts her eyes in their direction watching the pixie beam at her sending a wink her way.

Moments later Anne pulls away from her daughter, resuming her position in the chair, she gives Bella a thankful smile knowing that she is the cause of the progress. 'Thank you' is mouthed and the teenage girl blushes giving a minor nod.

"So this means we can finally go shopping and get you a cell phone right?" Alice blurts out staring at Rosalie, excitement flashing in her jade orbs. Rosalie smiles and the shorter girl actually squeals out a yes, making everyone in the room chuckle at her reaction.

"And you can text me answers in Spanish right?" Emmett booms out before wincing at the slap he receives from his brother.

"You're such a fucking idiot" Edward mumbles presenting Rosalie with a crooked grin.

"Well then" Carlisle announces as he stands up. "I have to go into work but I'm sure Esmé wouldn't mind if everyone stayed for dinner." He glances down lovingly at his wife who nods at his words.

"Of course" she responds and Carlisle bends down placing a gentle kiss on Esme's cheek before he moves to exit the room. When he moves past Rosalie he gives her shoulder a small squeeze whispering words too low for Bella to hear in her ear.

Jasper is the next to respond, the blonde male moves toward his twin dropping down to eye level with her; their blue eyes meeting.

"Strippers?" he speaks a smirk finding a way upon his face; Bella snorts shaking her head at the strangeness of the man. Amusement shines in Rosalie's eyes and she smiles at Jasper pushing against his chest lightly. He chuckles kissing her forehead before leaving, with Alice trailing behind him.

"Rose?" Bella focuses her attention back to Ms. Hale. "Can we talk some more?" Anne speaks hesitantly, handing the notepad back to her daughter. The soundless girl takes the offered object nodding at her mother; she looks to Bella writing another sentence.

_See you tomorrow? _

Bella reads the words before smiling at the blonde nodding her head in agreement. She leans over to place a chaste kiss on Rosalie's cheek before exiting the room.

%%%%%

"All I'm saying is that we haven't been to a party since Bella's been here!" Emmett exclaims glancing around at everyone.

"Yes, but how many people actually attend a party on a Wednesday?" Jasper retorts raising his eyebrow.

"That's not the point, we need to do something fun."

"I hear there's going to be a party at La Push on Friday, we can go there" Alice responds before turning her head to face Bella. "You know some of the people who live on the Reservation right Bella?"

"Huh? Oh- um yeah, I went down there occasionally as a kid." Bella speaks off-handedly not focusing on the conversation. She and Rosalie were talking about what to do after school, seeing as they needed to wait on the tires for Bella's car to be shipped. Alice rolls her eyes at the two girls, knowing that their attention is only on each other.

"So are you two dating now?" Emmett inquires, pointing between the pair.

That caught Bella's attention and her head snaps up to stare wide-eyed glancing around the table to find all eyes on her. Alice was covering her mouth trying hard to not laugh out loud, Emmett looked truly curious and lost, and Jasper was leaning back in his chair giving Bella an inquisitive stare.

"Well we- I mean I haven't, uh…" she looks to Rosalie hoping for help only to find the blonde unmoving as she also appeared to be waiting for an answer. Bella clears her throat; glancing around the table once again she turns to Rosalie holding out her hand. "Come with me?" she whispers standing up from the table.

Bella leads the taller girl to an empty hallway before leaning back against the wall; Rosalie stands in front of her with an expression of interest. Taking a deep breath she runs her fingers through her hair before meeting Rosalie's stare.

"I wanted to ask you before but I wasn't sure if you-" Bella stops mid-sentence as Rosalie holds up the notepad flipping to a page in the back before showing Bella the one word already written on its page.

_Yes_

The shorter of the two girls stands in complete shock for a total of five seconds before her face breaks out into a huge grin. Without hesitation she throws her arms around the blondes' waist, trapping the book between them. Pulling away after a moment, the smile still etched her face, Bella looks to Rosalie searching for any uncertainty and when she finds none she releases a sigh of relief grabbing onto the other girls hand.

"Wow" she whispers aloud, at the sensation swelling inside of her chest, and Rosalie nods in agreement returning her smile. As Bella stares at Rosalie her coffee orbs unconsciously travel down to the blondes' pink lips; ideas of kissing the silent girl enters her mind and she briefly wonders why she hasn't thought of it before. Bella slowly moves a hand to lightly caress Rosalie cheek then bringing her eyes back up she views the slight panic swirling in the blue depths.

"It's okay." The second she moves forward, the bell rings and Bella hears the whisper of Jasper's southern accent.

"I think that answers your question, big man" The girls quickly jerk away from each other, a blush coating their features, facing their small group of friends. Emmett snickers, walking past the two and Alice steps forward, amusement in her eyes, taking ahold of Rosalie hand.

"It's time for Art!" she chirps, dragging the blonde behind her. Bella watches the girls disappear before rotating back to Jasper with confusion in her eyes.

"When did-" Jasper shakes his head placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's Alice" he says, pushing her in the direction of class.

%%%%

"Want to go to my house today? You can officially meet Charlie."

_Are you going to tell him?_

"About us? Well I mean if you're okay with it, Charlie doesn't really have a reaction to anything" Bella replies as she starts her car.

_Okay._ Bella smiles, reaching over to take Rosalie's hand in her own she backs out of the parking lot starting her drive home.

Once they arrive outside of the Swan residence Bella glances at her girlfriend noticing the nervous look on her features. She steps out of the car, rushing over to the passenger side to open the door, guiding Rosalie out of the car.

"Hey we don't have to tell him if you feel uncomfortable." The brunette whispers trying to sooth her but Rosalie shakes her head giving Bella an encouraging smile. Returning the gesture, Bella interlaced their fingers and the girls make their way inside.

"Bella is that you? I thought you were going to be at your friend's house working on the car" Charlie calls out from the kitchen. _Probably grabbing a beer _Bella thinks glancing at the football game on the TV.

"Yeah I was but we have to wait for the tires. Uh can you come out here for a minute?"

"Sure, just give me second" he responds and the girls move to take a seat on the couch.

"Okay, what's up Bells I-" Charlie pauses as soon as he spots Bella and Rosalie together hands intertwined. Eyeing the hands he takes a seat in his favorite chair, cracking open the beer in his hand he turns his full attention to the girls. "I guess you're Rosalie huh?" a tiny smile appears on Charlie's face and Bella can feel the relief flooding through her girlfriend.

"Yes" Bella replies chuckling. "This is Rosalie, my best friend and um" giving Rosalie's hand a gentle squeeze "girlfriend."

The room is silent as Bella's father stares between the two girls with a look of contemplation. Rosalie cranes her head to gaze at Bella, the panic returning to her face.

"Guess this means I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant huh Bells?" Charlie grins and Bella rolls her eyes at her father's words; before stiffening as she slowly turns to face Rosalie. However relief floods through her body as the blonde shows no sign of discomfort.

"No Dad, I guess not" she deadpans looking to Rosalie's amused face.

"Well that's good, have you told your mother?" Charlie questions taking a sip of his beer, gaze focused on the television.

"Not yet, but I'm sure she already has an idea" she answers. Releasing Rosalie's hand Bella stands up looking to her father. "I'm going to start dinner early, so that I can have time to take Rose home"

Charlie mumbles his response and Bella glances at down at Rosalie, gesturing for the speechless girl to follow her to the kitchen.

%%%%

Arriving in the Hale driveway Bella shuts off her car gazing at the dark and quiet house before her.

"I guess Jasper is next door?" she questions and Rosalie shrugs her shoulders in response. "Did you want me to pick you up tomorrow or were you riding with Emmett?" This time she reaches for the notepad and Bella waits patiently for her reply.

_Going to be late, my mom is taking me and Alice to pick up my phone. _

"Okay, well I'll see you at school then?" Rosalie nods and Bella smiles.

_Goodnight_

The brunette opens her mouth to speak before shutting it again, staring at the beautiful woman across from her. She allows her eyes to roam over Rosalie's shining blonde hair, looking over angelic face; viewing her expressive cobalt eyes, the perfect slope of her nose, and her full soft pink lips. _Can't believe she agreed to be with me _Bella thinks bringing her eyes back up to Rosalie's. Before she can lose her will, Bella swiftly leans over the seat to gently press her mouth against the blondes; Rosalie gives a shudder and Bella release an inaudible gasp at the sensation of kissing Rosalie Hale.

The original sparks that occurred when the girls first touched have returned as well as increased in force; Bella stops breathing and the world around her disappears as she focuses only on the kiss. Her mind goes blank and after a moment she pulls away her breathing labored as she gradually opens her eyes to gaze at her girlfriend.

"Wow" she breathes out for the second time today, watching Rosalie open her blue orbs to stare at her in amazement. A blush appears on the blonde's face making Bella grin at the effect she has on her. "Goodnight" she finally responds and Rosalie gives her a shy smile, stepping out of the vehicle. Watching her walk inside of the house Bella sighs leaning back in her seat.

.

* * *

**Mostly filler to get certain things cleared up, but how was it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ugh I've been so busy lately it's hard to find the time to write. Honestly the only thing that I have already written for this story is what happened to Rosalie everything else I just write as I go.**

**But I feel as if the quality of this story is going DOWN. It sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

"You know that I can dress myself right?" Bella calls to Alice sitting up on her bed.

"Yes but we're going to a party and you must look sexy" the pixie responds walking out of Bella's small closet. Bella rolls her eyes and falls back on her bed with a huff, pulling out her cell phone.

**Alice is torturing me – Bella**

"Stop texting Rose and put these on" she drops her phone as a pair of pants land on her face. "We need to go shopping and get you some skirts Bella"

"Okay, one it's creepy that you know that and two we live in Forks" Bella replies watching Alice walk towards her room door.

"Yeah, yeah get dressed I'm going to go call Jaz!" With that Alice closes the door and Bella stands grabbing the red jeans and black t-shirt from the bed.

%%%%

"You know you're not driving right?" Alice pipes up, walking from the kitchen.

"Um I'm not?"

"Nope! Rosalie is driving again today" as soon as the words exit the energetic pixies mouth, a horn beeps outside and the girls make their way out the front door. Greeting Jasper with a smile, Bella slides into the passenger seat giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek.

The ride to La Push is relatively silent, and fast with Rosalie's driving, neither couple has much to say; instead they enjoy the slightly warmer Forks night. When the group arrives at the beach, Bella spots Emmett's Jeep already there as well as many other cars. The party is in full effect with music blasting through a set of speakers, a large bonfire surrounded by logs that occupy people, and beer cans are littered around the beach. From where she stood Bella could see Emmett over the crowd of people fist pumping on the makeshift dance floor; she chuckles grabbing Rosalie's hand following behind Jasper and Alice as they walk towards the bonfire.

"Bella!" Jacob's lively voice shouts to her and Bella stops to face the boy heading their way.

"Jacob, hey" she replies giving him a warm smile.

"I didn't know you were coming down here, it's been awhile." he gives a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah it has, I'm actually here with friends" she gestures to Rosalie standing next to her and Jasper and Alice, who have already taken a seat. Feeling the blonde stiffen at the word friends Bella quickly adds on to her statement. "And my girlfriend Rosalie"

"Girlfriend?" Jacob's eyebrows shoot up, his tone full of confusion. "Girlfriend as in-"

"We're dating yes"

"Oh, well that's um, cool I guess." Bella watches him shift awkwardly.

"Yeah, so I'll see you around then?" Jacob nods and feeling Rosalie tug at her hand the brunette continues her walk to the bonfire.

%%%%%

"Rosalie come dance with me!" Alice whines to the mute girl and Bella chuckles at the pout on her face. The blonde stares at Alice then turning to face Bella she silently questions her girlfriend.

"_**Is that okay?" **_Bella nods reading the words.

"You don't have to ask me Rose" she whispers and Rosalie nods, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Has she told you anything yet?" Bella averts her eyes from watching the two girls to focus on Jasper.

"Yeah, she uh- well I kind of found out about her not being able to have kids…" she speaks slowly watching the older boy closely for any reaction. Jasper clenches his jaw briefly but otherwise shows no response to her words. "And about her pregnancy"

"She must really care about you" he states and Bella sighs knowing he won't say anymore.

"How did, I mean when did Rosalie stop talking?"

"After she lost the baby" Bella's head snaps up to meet Jasper's gaze, surprise evident on her face. _I didn't think he would answer me _she ponders staring at the blonde.

"Rosalie said she stopped talking because everyone stopped listening"

"She said that?" Bella nods and Jasper gazes at her, showing his defeated expression "Rose was- No!" he suddenly shouts standing up; Bella flinches at the outburst. Having never heard this twin, or the other for that matter, raise his voice she quickly follows his eyesight to see Rosalie being approached by an unknown drunken guy.

This man is darker in skin tone suggesting he lives on the Reservation; his hair is short and cropped to his head, muscles clearly defined and a lazy grin on his face. Unlike Jasper, Bella sits frozen watching the figure as he openly flirts with Rosalie and begins to grab on her arms. Fear sets in and the brunette tries to scan the crowd for Alice but the short girl is nowhere to be found. Just as the stranger pulls Rosalie against his body Bella blinks to see that Jasper is no longer standing next to her but instead roughly yanking the guy away from Rosalie. The two boys then engage in an argument and it is then that Bella takes action; she hastily gets up moving over to the scene.

"What the fuck is your problem dude? I was just trying to have some fun" he speaks glaring at Jasper.

"Back off" Jasper growls and Bella looks to see his blue eyes growing darker.

Moving closer to the scene Bella gently pulls Rosalie away from the commotion, turning the blonde to face her she surveys her body checking for any bruises. Finding none Bella gazes into her girlfriend's eye's to see panic swirling inside of the azure orbs.

"Hey, hey it's okay" placing her hands on Rosalie's face she waits for the girl to focus on her before speaking again. "Are you okay? Its fine, everything is fine" Bella speaks in a reassuring tone hoping to sooth the blonde woman; she takes her hand running her thumb in circles around the back of her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Glancing behind Rosalie Bella spots Emmett stepping between the two angry men, a hand on each chest.

"This bastard was grabbing on Rose" Jasper speaks through gritted teeth and Emmett rotates to face the drunk a look of rage on his face. Removing his hand from Jasper he tugs the collar of the boy forcing him close.

"I suggest you leave now, before I drag you away and let Jasper here do what he did to the last guy who touched Rosalie and I'd be more than willing to help"

"Paul!" Averting her eyes Bella spots Jacob pushing his way through the surrounding mob. "What are you doing man?" Glancing back at Paul, she watches the frightened expression cross his face as Paul puts his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa easy man, I get it. I'll back off" Releasing Paul's shirt Emmett spins back around to the girls.

"Is she okay?" Bella looks to Rosalie to see that the panic has left her eyes and is instead replaced with caution.

"Yeah but I think we should go"

"Where's Alice?"

"I'll find her, take them to her car" Nodding Emmett places his hands on Bella's shoulders pushing her and Rosalie through the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Was going to make it longer but I wanted to give you something while I had the time. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I need a vacation from work.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

Bella parks Rosalie's car outside of her house, taking a deep breath she turns to face the blonde. After ten minutes of waiting around for Alice and Jasper to arrive; considering the startled state that Rosalie seemed to be in, Emmett told Bella to drive Rosalie home and he would find the others.

"Are you okay...Rose?" Bella reaches out to touch the blonde but quickly retracts it when she sees her flinch. "Rosalie everything is fine now" Slowly she lifts her head and Bella gives her a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's go inside" Rosalie shakes her head.

"You want to stay in the car?" the speechless girl nods and Bella studies her face for a moment before leisurely reaching over to open the dashboard. Pulling out the notepad and pen she holds it out for Rosalie to take. "Tell me what you're feeling, please?" The brunette practically begs her girlfriend as she silently hopes Rosalie won't close up again.

_I'm fine. _Rosalie writes the words then rotates her head to gaze out the window.

Bella stares at the blonde with doubt in her eyes; running her fingers through her hair, Bella sits forward tossing her head back against her seat. _Guess we'll just sit here then _she thinks glancing at the blonde.

Emmett's Jeep drives up behind Rosalie's car five minutes later; immediately the taller girl's car door is open and she is spontaneously by Jasper's side. Bella quickly follows behind her, stepping out of the car to stand beside Emmett; Alice stands between the two boys with her head down and a remorseful expression on her face and Rosalie is now standing behind Jasper.

"We can talk about it in the morning" the male twin states before Bella gets the chance to ask.

"Did you want to stay at my house?" Alice quietly questions her. Glancing back to see Rosalie still behind Jasper, the brunette prepares to accept the offer hoping to speak with her girlfriend as soon as possible; but when cobalt eyes lock on her own Bella falters when she realizes why Rosalie is upset. "Bella?"

Dropping her gaze, she shakes her head mumbling out. "N-no, Emmett can you take me home?"

"Sure, c'mon." as Bella trails behind him, a small hand reaches out to grab onto her wrist.

"It's only because she's closer to him" nodding her head Bella gives Alice a tiny smile, though she knows that's not the only reason.

%%%%%

"It'll be okay Bella, Rose is just a little shaken up" Emmett speaks once they arrive outside of the Swan household.

"She doesn't trust me; she was relieved when you guys showed up" Bella replies.

"Rosalie doesn't really trust anyone Bells" he chuckles out. "But I think it's because Jasper has been protecting her since they were kids. She knows that she is safe with him."

"Yeah maybe you're right" opening the car door, Bella turns to Emmett giving him a genuine smile. "Thanks"

%%%%

By the time Bella was finally able to clear her mind and fall asleep it was nearing 1:30 in the morning; therefore when her cell phone starts to ring thirty minutes later she decided to decline the call; that is until she reads the caller ID. _**Rosalie. **_

Leaning back against her headboard, Bella hesitantly accepts the call pressing the phone to her ear.

"Rose?" she speaks groggily.

"_Bella! Is that you?"_ the panicked voice speaks through the phone.

"Ms. Hale?" clearing her throat she sits fully awake. "Ms. Hale is something wrong?"

"_Rosalie had another nightmare and we can't seem to calm her down. Jasper told me about what happened tonight and I think it brought back memories. I've tried everything but Rose won't move she's sitting on her bed with her eyes closed and her hands over ears. Bella she's crying and for once I don't know what to do!_" Anne pleads out and Bella can hear the frustration as well as the sadness in her voice. Her own heart begins to beat rapidly in chest and she curses herself for not taking Alice's offer.

"Can you, um put her on the phone?"

"_I-I'll try_" the older woman takes a deep breath and Bella waits patiently. "_Bella is on the phone"_

"_Bella?" _Jasper's deep voice sounds through the phone

"Yeah"

"_She's not going to take the phone so I'm going to put you on speaker, okay?" _Bella agrees and listens to the shuffling on the other side. _"She can hear you" _

"Rose?" she pauses briefly before remembering that she won't get a response. "Rosalie it's uh…Jasper?"

"_Yes, Bella I can hear you"_

"Could you" pausing again Bella begins to blush as she tries to get her request out. "Leave the room? I'm don't want to be rude or anything but I think I know how to calm her, it's just that I-"

"_Bella its fine, I understand we'll go." _After hearing the door close, the only sound she can hear is the sound of Rosalie's labored breathing.

"I'm going to sing our favorite song okay?" she speaks in a soft tone informing Rosalie of her plan. Their favorite song, as Bella deemed it was the song that she sang on their first date to the falls together; ever since then the song has always been able to soothe the blonde.

%%%%

Finishing the song, Bella listens for any signs that Rosalie may still be worked up. No longer hearing the vigorous breathing, her own calms down comforted that her girlfriend is no longer frightened. Before hanging up the phone she whispers 'Goodnight' letting the word float through the device; lying back in her bed, a beeping tone alerts her to the arrival of a text message.

**Thank you – Rosalie**

* * *

**Next chapter WILL be longer, I promise!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's almost moving day, which means I should be less busy, finally!**

**A/N: Okay so there was some confusion last chapter, Rosalie did NOT speak. Bella was the one who said goodnight sorry if the way I wrote it made it seem that way. She DID send the text however.**

**I went back and changed it BUT well…you'll see ;)**

* * *

"Where were you?" She questions standing in the doorway.

"You could at least say Hi first Bella" sighing the brunette pushes the front door open further allowing Alice to enter.

"Okay so-"

"Calm down Isabella, that's why I came over here!" Bella narrows her eyes and Alice smirks in response.

"Don't call me that"

"Fine, fine" she replies holding up her hands. "Let's go to your room and talk."

Alice takes a seat on Bella's bed, silently watching the brunette close the door behind her. "I heard about the nightmare" Bella nods, moving over to the bed she leans back against the headboard, to give the other girl her full attention.

"How is she? I tried to call and text this morning but I didn't get an answer."

"They've been talking with Esmé all morning." Bella nods and waits for Alice to explain herself. "I didn't mean to leave her alone Bella, I promise, Angela was there" _She was? _Bella thinks showing the pixie her confused expression. "While Rose and I were dancing Angela spotted us and asked if we had seen Edward; I told her no and she wanted to know if we would help her look for him but Rosalie said she wanted to go back to sit with you and Jasper" Bella raises an eyebrow. "Well she didn't _say _it but she pointed to where you two were sitting. It's just that everything has been good lately, I kind of forgot to make sure she was okay first."

"Okay"

"So you forgive me?" she pouts and Bella can only nod chuckling at her friends tone. "Good, now let's go!"

"Yeah, wait where are we going?"

"To see your girlfriend of course!"

%%%%

Carlisle answers the door when they arrive at the Cullen house; Bella smiles politely at the doctor before she follows his instruction to go to Esmé office. With Alice leading the way the girls both enter the hallway to the office and wait patiently outside of the door for an invitation inside.

"Come on in girls" Esmé kind voice floats through the door. "We're actually finishing up in here, although I do have a few questions to ask you, Bella"

Bella is surprised to only see Jasper and Rosalie inside of the office, each sitting inside one of the black cushion chairs. Rosalie is wearing the green sweat shirt and Bella fears for the worst. When they enter Jasper stands from his chair, squeezing Rosalie's shoulder as he walks past, to come and stand next to the girls.

"Thank you" he whispers into Bella's ear before taking Alice's hand and leaving the room.

"You can have a seat if you want Bella" she accepts the older woman's offer, moving to sit in the chair next to Rosalie.

"Is everything okay?" though she directs the question to Esmé, Bella moves her eyes over to Rosalie for an answer. The blonde gives a tiny smile causing her to sigh in relief.

"Yes, everything appears to be just fine. I was only wondering how you were doing?"

"Huh? Oh I um -I mean how I'm doing?" she squeaks out giving Esmé her attention.

"Yes Bella" Esmé chuckles. "Is there anything that happened yesterday that you would like to talk about?"

Bella pauses briefly thinking over the words; _maybe she could... _Out the corner of her eye Bella sees Rosalie shift and she shakes her head glancing at her girlfriend.

"No I'm okay" she replies quietly.

"Okay then. Anne had to work early this morning but she wanted me to thank you for helping Rosalie sleep last night." Giving them one finally smile Esmé quickly exits the room sensing that the two girls need to be alone.

"Hey" Bella whispers to get her girlfriends attention; she leaves her chair to sit on her knees in front of Rosalie. "Are you still mad at me?" Rosalie's eyes widen and panic swirls inside of the blue orbs.

Bella glances around the room for a notepad so she can better communicate with the blonde. Tugging at the ends of her hair when she finds none, she turns back to Rosalie and grabs her hand intertwining their fingers.

"You weren't mad?" she speaks quietly. Rosalie shakes her head. "What happened yesterday Rose, why did you run?" She watches as her eyes dart around the room and she shakes her own head. "There isn't any Rose, you have to tell me, please" Bella pleads.

Rosalie focuses her gaze on the large window while Bella waits on in anticipation. Reaching out with one of her hands she gently places her hand on the blonde cheek guiding her face back towards her.

"Rosalie please." Sapphire meets chocolate in an intense stare down.

"I was scared" _Oh my God._

%%%%

Rosalie Hale's voice is nothing like Bella imagined, its pure perfection and she sat frozen in astonishment taking it all in. The three small words replayed in her mind as she tried to memorize the musical tone of Rosalie's voice; unlike her twins' southern drawl the blondes' voice is smooth and soft, it sends shivers throughout her body. Bella stares at Rosalie for what feels like hours as her brain attempt to process the sound of her girlfriend speaking. Rosalie trails her gaze to the floor and Bella immediately moves forward embracing her in a bone crushing hug repeatedly whispering 'Thank you' inside of ear. Pulling back she gives her a huge smile keeping her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Wow" she breathes out "thank you for trusting me." Rosalie nods and Bella knows that she will say no more. Finally allowing the words to register in her mind the brunette returns to her position on the floor gazing at the quiet girl. "Were- were you scared of me?" After receiving the negative Bella breathes out in reprieve.

"Bella?" a knock at the door indicates Alice's arrival.

"Yeah, you can open it" She calls out and the door is pushed open to reveal the pixie and her disinterested boyfriend.

"You guys okay?" Bella looks to Rosalie with the question burning in her eyes and Rosalie shakes her head for an answer.

"Yeah I was just making sure she was okay"

"Oh well Esmé cooked a late breakfast she asked us to see if you wanted anything?" Bella looks to Rosalie who gives a tiny nod.

"Yeah we'll be there in a second." Alice grins before skipping back out the door with Jasper trailing behind. "Come on" Standing up she holds her hand out for Rosalie to take but instead of moving forward with Bella she tugs at her hand making Bella spin around. "What's wrong?"

Rosalie shakes her head and before she can lose her courage she springs forward lightly pressing their lips together.

%%%%

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Emmett's booming voice rings throughout the kitchen.

"You know I couldn't resist seeing your face this morning Bear-man" she speaks teasingly winking at the large man. Releasing a snort Edward steps inside of the kitchen grabbing the plate of pancakes from the counter.

"Please don't fill his big head up anymore"

"Hey!" Bella laughs following behind the boys into the dining room.

To her surprise the entire Cullen family, as well as Jasper, is seated around their rather large table. Carlisle sits at the head of the table with Esmé to his left and Emmett to his right; Edward sits next to his older brother across from Alice. Jasper, shockingly enough, was next to Edward as they held a conversation; Rosalie sits at the opposite end of the table and Bella takes the seat beside Alice.

"Bella, I'm glad you could join us this morning" returning the Doctors smile she glances around the table at the wide variety of food splayed out on the table. _How did she..?_ She thinks eyeing all the food.

"Is it always this much food?" she whispers to Alice who giggles in response.

"Only when we have guest!" the pixie chirps out.

Spotting her favorite breakfast item, French toast, Bella immediately begins to grin. Individual chats are being held around the table as the group enjoys the amazing homemade food. Bella keeps her focus on her girlfriend, holding up their special one-sided talks. She asks Rosalie if she wants to do anything today and Alice points out that they all should go to the movies today.

"Is that cool?" Rosalie nods hesitantly causing Bella to smile knowingly.

Though she wanted to spend alone time with Rosalie, Bella understands that Alice is her best friend and Bella has taken away most of her free time. She does however suggest that they maybe work on the inside of Bella's car today which elicits a genuine smile from the blonde.

%%%

The movie was a comedy, though Bella couldn't be sure, she was busy hearing Rosalie's voice inside of her head; not that anyone would notice. Emmett decided not to join them, Angela and Edward sat at the front of theater and Jasper dragged a grinning Alice away 30 minutes into the movie, winking at Bella as he did so. Once the movie ended Bella quickly drove her and Rosalie to her house, eager for some alone time.

"Charlie went out fishing today, so he shouldn't be home until later" Bella speaks while she opens the door to her house. "Did you want to go upstairs or stay down here?" gesturing to the living room Bella spins to face the blonde awaiting her answer. When Rosalie points to the steps Bella nods before grabbing her hand leading Rosalie up to her room. Upon entering her room, Bella automatically heads over to her desk picking up the notepad that holds all of their previous talks; but stops short looking to Rosalie standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"No pressure, right?" she speaks and Rosalie smiles stepping inside of the room. The girls sit side-by-side on Bella's bed, the paper and pen resting between them; after a moment of silence Bella talks. "Rose, what were you afraid of yesterday?"

_Of being alone _

Bella inwardly groans when the blonde chooses the paper instead of verbally speaking but she understands that it will take more time.

"But you weren't alone, I was with you. I'm always with you"

_I know_

"I don't understand" Bella confesses staring at the blonde.

_Jasper was always there_

"He's your safety net, like this sweatshirt" she assess, lightly tugs on the item in question.

_Yes_

"Oh." Bella frowns still unsure.

_I'm sorry_

"It's okay, let's talk about something else. Have you been talking to your Mom more?" Rosalie nods.

_Yes, she has a lot of questions._

Bella laughs reading the words. "Yeah, I bet"

_When are you visiting your Mom?_

"In two weeks. Is there anything you want to do?"

_No_

"You're not going to talk to me again today are you?" Rosalie shakes her head a tiny smile on her face. Bella grins. "I didn't think so, c'mon let's get you home"

_Could I stay here? _

"You- you want to stay here?" Bella half yells incredulously, staring in shock completely taken off guard. However she hastily adjusts her tone seeing the hurt expression on the blondes face. "No I'm sorry; it's not that I don't want you to. It's um, are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think your Mom would agree to that" Rosalie shrugs.

_We can try._

* * *

**CQ: What's your favorite breakfast item?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Breakfast foods are a favorite, especially the bacon. I like pancakes of the blueberry flavor. **

**A/N: I'm back! Writers block made me its bitch but not anymore.**

**Disclaimer: There are vampires in the officially owned Twilight.**

* * *

She didn't know how to respond. Bella was utterly stumped; on the one hand she would love to have her girlfriend stay at her house, maybe she could get the blonde to open up more. But on the other, was it such a good idea? She honestly didn't know if it could be pushing the limit for her and Rosalie, not to mention that Ms. Hale would down right refuse for Rosalie to be that far away from home for an extended period of time. Bella sat quietly keeping her eyes trained on Rosalie searching for any sign of hesitation but instead only saw determination in its place; so with a resigned sigh she nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"Bella! Where are you, I thought you were bringing Rosalie home?"

"Um yeah, I was, but she- is Jasper there?" Bella responds nervously to Alice glancing at the blonde sitting across from her.

"Sure, one sec!" giving Rosalie a tiny smile she waits for the male twin to answer the phone.

"Bella?" Jasper's deep voice floats through the device.

"Yeah, uh well I was going to bring Rosalie, but then she said that she wanted here, and I told her that it might not be the best idea then she said we should try so I was-" the brunette stops her ramblings, looking to the open hand in front of her. Giving Rosalie a quizzical stare she takes a deep breath before addressing Jasper again. "Um Rosalie wants to…uh speak with you" without waiting for a reply she slowly hands over the phone to her silent girlfriend.

Bella watched in fascination at the quick conversation that unfolded in front of her; Jasper spoke too low for her to listen in but she could tell that the blonde boy was speaking by the emotion on Rosalie's face. Once it was over, Rosalie promptly handed the phone back to Bella, nodding her head and showing an encouraging smile.

"Yeah?" she speaks watching Rosalie grab the pen and paper.

"Alice wants to go shopping tomorrow morning in Seattle, be ready by 10"

"Oh um but Rose doesn't have any-"

"Emmett will bring them." Jasper responds anticipating the question.

"And your Mom?"

"I will get Esmé to talk with her"

"Okay, thank you"

"Oh and Bella, please be careful with her" Bella nods gazing affectionately at the blonde who is still writing.

"I will"

"Have fun!" Alice pipes up before the call is disconnected.

"Well that's settled I guess" she announces placing the phone down. "Jasper says Emmett will bring some extra clothes for you, though I'm not sure if he means now or in the morning."

"Bells!" both girls turn their heads to the door at the sound of Charlie's voice floating up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm here Dad!" Bella shouts back looking quickly to the blonde. "We should probably let him know that you're here" Rosalie nods setting the notepad down.

Charlie, of course, didn't have too much to say to the girls when they arrived down the steps. Knowing the basics of Rosalie's situation, the older man provided a nod of understanding, said his goodnight wishes and grabbed a beer before settling down in front of the television.

"I have extra t-shirts and shorts that you can wear to bed" Bella informs Rosalie when they re-enter her room. "They're in that dresser over there." Pointing to the area in question she takes her own set of sleeping clothes, a black wife beater and _SpongeBob _pajama pants, and then begins walking to the door. "I'll um get dressed in the bathroom"

Once she was dressed, Bella stood in the bathroom taking deep calming breaths; _you can do this, there's no reason to be nervous _the brunette thinks tugging at the ends of her hair.

"Are you okay?" she enquires observing the timid expression upon Rosalie's face; also taking notice of how cute the blonde looks in her clothes. Receiving a confirmation nod and smile, Bella returns the gesture advancing forward inside of the room to take a seat beside the blonde on the bed.

_Are you okay? _

"Huh? Oh! No I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess" she admits. "Is there anything you would like to do?"

_Talk_

"Talk? Yeah okay talking is good, just let me put on some music first!" Immediately Bella begins to blush at how excited she sounds and she chooses to ignore the slight smirk that appears on Rosalie's face.

And so they "talked" not once did the flow of words stop, nor was there any serious subject matter; they didn't need that. Rosalie told Bella all the little things, the times of her happy childhood before the incident, about how she and Jasper used to never get along or that she was the tallest girl in her class. Then both girls adorned blushing cheeks as they talked about their attraction for each other. The blonde sharing her favorite characteristics that her girlfriend had; her hair for instance or her subtle but comedic sarcasm or the way Bella's singing voice was her favorite sound. Then Bella returned the favor, her expressive blue eyes, how strong Bella thinks she is, and how Rosalie was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

It continued for an hour, the CD Rosalie made eventually shutting off.

_Sleep?_ Rosalie questioned after Bella's second yawn.

"Yeah we probably should" then with a dramatic tone "There's shopping to be done in the morning!" Rosalie looked close to laughing aloud.

%%%

It was about two o'clock when Bella wakes to the sound of whimpering and stirring. Dazed and confused she slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkened room.

"Rose?" she whispers glancing beside her, by the movements she can tell that the blonde is still asleep and she doesn't want to wake her. Despite being an inch shorter Bella moves closer to the blonde and gently drapes her arm around Rosalie's mid-section bringing their bodies flush against one another, her front to Rosalie's back. "Shh it's okay" she repeatedly whispers rubbing soothing circles onto her stomach.

Rosalie's body stiffens for a moment at the touch then she relaxes into Bella's body, her movements and noises halting until she is once again sleeping peacefully.

%%%

"Have fun last night?" Emmett grins wiggling his eyebrow at the tired, freshly showered girl. Pushing against his chest Bella grumbles out a 'shut up' causing him to chortle loudly. "Aww what's the matter Bellsie, you're not a morning person?"

"Whatever, do you have the clothes?"

"Yup, here you go! Everyone else is outside; once Rose is finished you guys can just come out. You have to take your car." Nodding Bella waves him away already making her way back up the steps to her room.

"Ya think she'd spend some time with me?" Emmett questions pointing at the red-head across the street.

"You mean fuck you" Edward deadpans looking to his older brother.

"Well, yeah, that's what I said." The bronze haired boy shakes his head turning his attention back to Bella.

"You didn't want to go inside with the girls?" Bella shakes her head.

"No shopping isn't my thing" she responds and Edward nods in agreement.

The three of them sat in silence afterwards, awaiting the return of Alice, Angela, and Rosalie from the Seattle clothing store. After another ten minutes passed them by with no sign of the girls, Emmett sighs loudly gaining the attention of his companions.

"You guys want to walk around or something? Maybe we could find a video game store!" the large man grins widely at the other two, making Bella chuckle.

"Sure, why not"

%%

"So why didn't Jasper come with us?"

"Because he's smart" Emmett retorts glancing back at Bella. "He left with Carlisle early this morning to avoid shopping"

"Where did they go?" Emmett shrugs before pointing to a store across the street.

"Let's go in there!" Bella and Edward stop walking and turn their attention to the Tattoo shop in Emmett's line of view.

"No" Edward responds.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I will not have to explain to Mom and Dad why I allowed you to get a tattoo."

"Allowed me to? Dude I'm older than you"

"But not smarter"

"Can we go in there?" Bella interrupts the two bickering boys eyeing the bookstore beside them.

"A bookstore Bells, you're starting to think like Eddie."

Despite the older boy's words the three of them entered the large bookstore, immediately dispersing in different directions. Emmett goes to the back, where Bella presumes the comics are, Edward ventures off to the literature section, and Bella glides over to the spot where the cookbooks are being held.

"Maybe I could cook this one for Charlie before I leave." The brunette mutters glancing over the recipes in front of her.

"Whatcha doing?" is whispered lowly in her ear making Bella gasp and drop the book in her hands.

"What the hell Emmett!" she half-yells turning to glare at the bear man.

Chuckling loudly he takes a step back avoiding the hand coming in his direction. "What? I just wanted to let you know that I think we should leave now"

"What, why do we need to-"

"Oh hey, there you are." Edward interrupts. "Have you ever read _The Awakening_?" he asks glancing towards Bella, lifting the object in examination.

"Yeah I read it back when I lived in Arizona; it's a pretty good book"

"Oh, I was reading the back and-"

"You know, I can only imagine how Rose is going to feel when they come out of that store and Bella's not waiting where she said she would be." Emmett sings already making his way to the exit of the store.

%%

By some stroke of luck when the trio reach the spot they once resided; Alice, Angela, and Rosalie all exit out of the store, bags in each of their hands. _That was close _Bella muses looking to Rosalie.

"See Angela I told you that they would be right where we left them" Alice chirps out.

"Of course" Bella responds, rolling her eyes at the knowing smirk on the pixies face. Moving closer to Rosalie, a large smile automatically graces her features when her eyes land on her girlfriend.

"Hey" Bella greets her before snorting at the bags being out-stretched to her. "Is this the only reason why I came?" she teases taking the bags from the blondes' hand. Laughing when Rosalie nods her head and grins; Bella shakes her head watching the taller girl walk up to take Alice's now empty hand after placing a kiss on the brunettes cheek.

"Welcome to the club" Edward chuckles following behind the girls.

The group continued shopping in Seattle for the remainder of the day; stopping only to eat lunch at a quaint diner in the city. Alice, with a little help from Rosalie, managed to convince Bella to buy a few skirts for some of the warmer days of Forks; and though she didn't admit it out loud she did like the way the clothes fit her.

Bella was grateful for the fact that they brought three cars because with all the stuff they bought it wouldn't have fit in just the two. Spending the day with her girlfriend and close friends made the normally shy girl more relaxed; she felt fortunate for a calm and quiet day.

"You're going to visit your Mom for the break right?" Angela probes to Bella as they walk back to where the cars were parked.

"Yes I'm leaving on Sunday and I'll be back Friday"

"That's good, you must really miss her"

"Yeah living with my Mom was always interesting" Bella supplies, smiling at her aloof friend.

"Cool. You think Rosalie will be okay while you're gone?" Shrugging her shoulders she looks to where the blonde is watching a video on Emmett's phone walking ahead of them.

"I think so, I mean she was fine before I moved here" Angela shakes her head.

"No she was okay but she's different now, she's actually happier."

"I'm glad; on the other hand though I think it's good that I will be gone for a while, you know? Give them more family time."

"You're really perfect for her" Angela states.

"Thanks" Bella returns. "She's perfect for me too"

* * *

**What's in your dreams?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Your dreams were, hmmm let's just say I'm kind of sorry I asked.**

**I dream of being Sherlock Holmes.**

**A/N: Short Chapter ahead, sorry if mistakes!  
**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own it.**

* * *

5th period Art was Bella's favorite class, not just because she shared it with Rosalie but because it was the most relaxing one. Today they were starting a new project to be turned in after the break and she has to admit that it is a creative one. Each student is to draw the perfect tattoo of something that would mean something to them, write where they would put it and why.

"You can work on the assignment for the remainder of class; you may speak with each other and listen to music but only if you keep the noise level down." With that Ms. Point sat down at her desk beginning a new drawing of her own.

Angela and Bella moved their chairs to the table that Alice, Jasper and Rosalie occupied, already discussing their designs.

"Do any of you have an idea to what you're going to do?" the pixie asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nope" Bella shrugs.

"Not a clue" Angela agrees placing her sketchbook down. "I think I'll just make small sketches until I find one I like, we have a full week"

"Mine is finished" the girls all turn to stare at Jasper in bewilderment.

"You're done" Bella says disbelievingly.

"Yes ma'am" he drawls out, pushing his book to the middle of the table. "See" he smirks, Bella blinks, Rosalie shakes her head, Angela whispers a 'wow' and Alice giggles.

"Naturally" Bella deadpans staring at the page. The word _Alice _in big letters sat in the center of the page with a heart on each end of the word. "How creative"

"I could always draw my best interpretation of Alice's pu-"

"Jasper!" Alice intervenes. "How about you go see what Ms. Point thinks of your idea?" Shrugging his shoulders the blonde male does as his girlfriend suggest, grabbing his notebook walking to the front of the room.

"I love that man" Alice breathes out, turning her attention back to the girls. "What?" she speaks defensively taking notice of the odd looks she is receiving.

"Nothing" they reply, focusing on their own work.

%%%

"You got everything you need?" Charlie mutters out glancing at the slender suitcase that Bella is dragging behind her.

"Yup, a weeks' worth of clothes, my homework, and all the essentials." She smiles at her father's awkward concern; outside a car horn beeps and Bella turns her attention to the door. "That would be my ride, I have to go." Supplying Charlie with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, Bella swiftly exits the house to Rosalie's BMW.

"Hi Bella!" Alice shouts upon seeing her. The short girl jumps out of the driver's seat of the car to give the brunette a hug; Bella chuckles dropping her suitcase.

"You know you saw me yesterday right?"

"Yeah but you're going to be gone for five whole days!" Alice whines moving closer to Bella's ear. "She's been upset all morning" the pixie whispers before stepping back completely.

Once Alice drops her arms she immediately grabs Bella's bag and takes it to the trunk of the car, allowing the couple to greet each other. Bella absorbs the sight of her mute girlfriend, wearing the green sweatshirt, sitting in the passenger seat of the car facing the window. Releasing a deep breath she advances forward to the right side of the car blocking the blonde's view.

"Sit with me?" she requests gesturing to the back seat of the car and Rosalie nods changing seats.

Settling herself beside her girlfriend Bella intertwines their fingers together giving Rosalie's hand a reassuring squeeze, just as Alice re-enters the car to begin their drive to the airport.

_**It's okay. **_

She conveys using their first officially form of communication. Rosalie doesn't respond instead she places her unoccupied hand in the pocket of the hoodie looking to the floor. Releasing the blondes' hand Bella leans over to the front seat; reaching inside the dashboard to grab the unused notepad she placed there when Rosalie began to write.

_It's only for a few days_

Again Rosalie made no indication that the words affected her, the blonde seemed distance and Bella silently hoped that she wouldn't regress into her old habits. When Rosalie showed no effort to respond, Bella, with a painful sigh, took the paper and placed it in Rosalie's lap, as well as the pen, then with an air of determination she turned her body to the window, no longer acknowledging her girlfriend. In the front seat Alice smiled as she weaved through the cars; Rosalie needs this.

"Don't forget to call me either! And take a picture of the Sun; I forgot what it looks like." Alice grins before giving Bella one final hug inside of the airport. "Oh your flight is about to board see you later, I'm going to go the bathroom really quick" with that the pixie skips away, her blue dress flowing behind her as she leaves the two girls alone.

Bella rotates to face Rosalie giving the blonde a passionate stare she steps forward and envelopes her in a promising hug. The taller girl lays her head on Bella's shoulder giving Bella's waist a desperate squeeze.

"Friday" Bella whispers and Rosalie nods showing her understanding. "You'll be okay"

%%

Renée was still the same energetic woman, and it seemed to Bella that the woman never got tired. She had only been in town for six hours but Bella was exhausted from the journeys of today's work. Her mom had so much to talk about and do that Bella had to remind her that she would be there for the whole week so there was no need to rush anything. Phil was away this week, to some conference, though Bella couldn't be sure and this left her alone with her scattered brained mother.

**Don't forget to call her tonight - Alice**

Bella glanced briefly at the words on her phone before turning her attention back to the 20 question game her mom was playing.

"What about Charlie, has he been feeding you right?" Bella laughs internally at the question; _it's the same as living with you._

"Yes, Mom everything has gone good."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you like it there Bella." Renée beams at her. "How about that girlfriend of yours, Rosalie right, how is she doing?" Instantly a bright smile appears on the brunette's face and she blushes at the knowing look her mother gives her.

"Oh she um- she's good, great she's doing great."

%%%

Later that night when Renée finally allowed Bella to retire to her room; Bella sat in her bed staring at the time on her phone wondering if it was too late to call her girlfriend. When the digital numbers on the phone hit 11:00 p.m., she decided that if she were to wait any longer the blonde would most definitely be asleep.

"Hello?" she breathed out quietly when the ringing ceased. "Rose? Uh can you press a button if you are there?" As soon as the words left her mouth Bella momentarily paused; _does that even work for cell phones? _She pondered. Apparently it did because five seconds later she heard a distinct beeping sound in her ear. Not being able to see Rosalie proved to be a somewhat difficult challenge as she fought to think of what to talk about. "My Mom was overly excited to see me" she chuckles. "I had to remind her I would be here for a few days."

Bella talked for close to an hour about everything she could; Rosalie never made another indication that she was listening but Bella could sense that she was still there. Eventually she ran out of topics and began to get sleepy, so she ended the conversation promising to speak with the blonde tomorrow. Bella waited a few seconds after she hung up the phone for the text message that she knew she would receive.

**Goodnight, thank you - Rose**

The girls continued their hour-long phone conversations every night, yet Bella did all the talking, and by the 4th night Bella couldn't help but to crave to see the blonde and to be able to enjoy the innocent touches they shared.

"I miss you Rose. I mean I know I said it was only going to be for a few days and that everything would be okay but I just, really really miss you" she waits in silence after her confession, wishing that the blonde would respond. Instead of the beautiful voice she hoped for, Bella heard the sound of clicking inside of her ear. "Rosalie?" A moment later her own phone vibrated.

**I miss you too - Rose**

A tiny smile graced her features as she read the words; _a woman of very little words _she mused.

"I know Esmé thinks it's better that we only talk once a day and I understand why but this is harder than I thought"

**Alice and Emmett try to distract me – Rose**

"Yeah my Mom is pretty good at keeping me busy too." She smiles.

"I still get tingles when we touch" the brunette whispers out following a moment of silence. "I'm not sure if that's the correct word or whatever but it's like a numbing sensation that shoots through my body except in a good way you know?" blushing at her own words, Bella internally scolds herself at how the words came out. "I um-" the sound of the clicking brings her to pause waiting for Rosalie to text.

**Friday – Rose**

And Bella smiles because the tables have turned and Rosalie is reassuring her.

"Friday" she breathes out.

* * *

**What is/would be your tattoo?**


	19. Chapter 19

**We are all definitely a fan of body art.**

**I don't what to get until the time has come.**

**A/N: Okay I am nervous about this chapter so please let me know what you think! It's a surprise, so to speak. **

**WARNING: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: 19 year olds usually don't own a book series.**

**Sorry if mistakes!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Bella has only been gone for a day and she's already fucking depressed!" Emmett complains to their group of friends as they sit in the Cullen entertainment room.

They were all there; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Angela, and Emmett, each trying to find a way to convince Rosalie to hang out with them. The blonde utterly refused to leave her garage today, instead focusing on tuning her already perfectly fine car. And despite her boyfriend's suggestions Alice didn't want Rosalie to have her way, she needed to be out and she needed to learn to be okay with Bella gone.

Before the brunette had entered their lives Rosalie would always spend time with them but she was never completely happy. The pixie was ecstatic that her best friend finally had someone who loved her, because whether either girl had admitted to that fact anyone could see the truth; but she also wanted Rosalie to be happy all the time.

"Maybe we could throw a party!" Edward snorts.

"Yeah Emmett, let's throw a 'I'm sorry your girlfriend is gone for a week' party"

"Well yeah, when you say it like that it sounds stupid" the bear man mumbles returning to his seat on the couch.

"It is stupid" Edward retorts, shaking his head.

"It's not his fault, he is only used to thinking with his dick" Jasper states rather seriously.

"We're going out, get dressed!" Alice suddenly chirps from her spot on Jaspers lap, ignoring her cousins 'hey'. "Meet back here in an hour"

"Where are we going?" Angela enquired glancing at the shorter girl.

"Somewhere where Rose can enjoy herself now do as I say. We are officially starting make Rosalie busy week!" Leaving no room for argument she grabs Jaspers hand and drags him along in route to the Hale house.

%%

"We're going to Seattle and you're coming" she demands speaking to the silent blonde. Rosalie shakes her head and resumes wiping down her car. "Rose c'mon! I know you miss Bella but she'll be back and I want to spend some time with my best friend!" Alice sighs when Rosalie continues to ignore her. "Can I talk to her alone?" She then inquires glancing at the other twin in the room.

Jasper nods his head and giving one last fleeting glance to his two favorite women, walks away to find the other boys. Alice spins back to face Rosalie and the two girls engage in a silent staring contest.

"If you don't come I'll tell Esmé, how you're acting" Rosalie glares in disbelief at her friend. "What? It's not like I want to Rose but you're leaving me no choice! Please just come with us; Bella promises to call every night but you have to do things without her." Alice takes a step closer to her mute friend. "Please" she pleads with the blonde.

%%%

"Have you and Edward ever done that?"

"What? No!" Angela shrieks gaping at Alice. "Have you and Jas- you know, I don't think I want to know" Alice just grins before looking around at the Car Show they were attending. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Angela questions also glancing around.

"Not sure yet" Alice shrugs. "But we just need to keep her busy plus show her that she can be happy and safe without Bella always around."

"I don't think she's going to doubt the safe thing" Angela laughs pointing to where Rosalie stood in the middle of a Jasper, Edward, and Emmett circle; each boy wearing a black suit and black sunglasses pretending to be C.I.A. agents.

The pixie joined in on her laughter, staring amusedly at her family members. She wasn't sure where the boys produced the suits, all she knew was that after she convinced Rosalie to come to Seattle with them, they were all waiting outside ' Ready to Escort' the blonde around town.

"Do you want to go shopping later?" Alice asks excitedly turning her attention back to her brown-haired friend. Angela groans.

"Why do I feel like you're going to make me go no matter what I say?" Alice smirks and Angela releases a long sigh. "Okay, I need new shoes anyway"

%%%

"What is the mission for today boss?"

"We're going to stay here today, Ms. Hale is off today and since we took Rose out yesterday; it's cool to stay home today" Alice speaks, closing the refrigerator door. "Since when are you up so damn early? And when did you get home?"

"At about one and I didn't sleep" Emmett grins. "I stayed up to um handle some things."

"Oh, so that would be the reason you're not wearing a shirt." She probes raising an eyebrow at his choice of attire; the older boy was displaying off his large muscled chest and sporting _Family Guy _pajama pants. Alice shakes her head. "Carlisle told you to stop inviting random girls here"

"Right" Emmett snorts "All the fucking that you and Jasper have done in this house, you're lucky Dad doesn't ban him from ever coming over here again." Alice laughs.

"This is true, well if your _friend _is still here, you should probably get them to leave before Aunt Esmé wakes up"

"She's already gone" Esmé states gazing at the two teenagers from the doorway. Both Alice and Emmett jump startled at the sudden appearance of their guardian. The older woman gaze focuses on Emmett and she raises an eyebrow in a challenging manner, questioning the large boy. Alice internally sighs in relief that her Aunt didn't hear the earlier statement.

"_You're in trouble" _Alice whispers before slowly walking to the other entrance of the kitchen. "I'm going next door" she chirps out, leaving them alone.

_Jasper is going to love this; _the pixie thinks glancing at her outfit in the full length mirror. She was wearing a tight yellow shirt showing off a decent amount of cleavage, forgoing a bra, a short black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, leading down to her yellow and black stripped flats. Grinning at the effect that she knows she will receive Alice does one last twirl before making her way to the Hale house.

"Hi Ms. Hale" she greets when the front door opens.

"Alice! Oh hello dear, I was just coming over to your house to help cook breakfast with Esmé" Anne says in surprise.

"Yeah she's getting it ready now, I just came over to speak with Jasper" Anne nods and giving a quick good-bye she exits the house. Alice watches as Ms. Hale enters her house before turning to go inside the Hale house in search of her boyfriend.

Jasper was found in his room; the blonde boy was lying on his bed, eyes closed, wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers. Upon arrival Alice slipped inside of his room locking the door behind her.

"Has my Mom left yet?"

"Yeah she just went over to my place. Is Rosalie awake?" Jasper opens his eyes focusing them on the pixie.

"No, she and Bella talked until 12" Alice nods taking the final steps that lead to Jasper's bed. The blonde male kept his gaze on his girlfriend, sitting up slightly when she reached his bed. His eyes travel down the pixies body enjoying the site of her perky breast and her smooth legs. "Did you want something darlin'?" Alice grinned.

"I was hoping you could help me with a little problem." She spoke moving to straddle his thigh.

"It would be my pleasure" he drawled out, already tracing kisses on the short girl's neck.

"We have to be quick" she breathes out already beginning to pant as she rocks back and forth on the rising bugle in Jasper's clothes.

"If I must be" Jasper, like his twin, is a man of very words but only Alice knows that when the blonde man is turned on, his vocabulary increases quite a bit. "I love when you wear skirts darlin', it's easier to do this" as soon as the words left his mouth Jaspers left hand descended down to rub Alice through her thin thong.

"Fuck" she groans out dropping her head down to a firm shoulder.

Knowing that they need to be fast Alice quickly reaches down sliding Jaspers boxers down his legs; smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lips move in synch with each other, top lip covering bottom lip; not long after Alice swipes her tongue across Jasper's bottom lip and the blonde male instantly grants her wish as the two begin dueling for dominance. Jasper surrenders to his girlfriend, allowing her the moment of control before he is effortlessly lifting Alice in the air, tossing her onto his mattress. Jasper pauses to remove his boxers completely then Alice watches in anticipation as he slowly reaches to the nightstand grabbing a condom.

"Jas, hurry up!" she whines and he chuckles at the pout on her face before leaning down to kiss it away, groaning when Alice nips on his bottom lip.

"Fuck" trying to focusing on Alice's lips as well as rolling a condom on proved to be a difficult challenge for the blonde male, but a few minutes later it was complete and he aligned his hard erection with her wet opening. Not wanting to undress the pixie, Jasper bunches up her skirt and pushes the thin material of her thong to the side. With one full thrust Alice found herself to be filled with everything that was Jasper Hale; stalling to allow the pixie to adjust to his size Jasper leans down running his tongue along Alice's collarbone leading to the top of her breasts. Nodding to show that she was ready Alice closes her eyes in pleasure when Jasper begins to move slowly in and out her body, going deeper with each thrust.

"Faster" she pants already feeling the tightening inside of her core. Jasper senses her need and places one arm flat on the bed next to Alice's head settling all of his weight on that arm, then using his other hand he brings up one of the pixie's legs placing it over his shoulder as he starts to drive into her wet cavern.

"You're always so tight" he grunts picking up speed. Alice reaches up with small hands grabbing Jaspers head bringing their lips together in a sloppy and frantic kiss. Breaking the kiss moments later when the pressure in her core becomes overwhelming and she can do nothing but arch into her boyfriend's body, moans and pleas spilling from her lips.

"Jasper, I-" Recognizing the sign of Alice's approaching orgasm, Jasper snakes his hand down her body to rub frantic circles on her harden clit. "Oh God, fuck!"

"Shit" Jasper gasps, his body stilling as he follows hurriedly behind the raven haired girl.

%%%

"Don't even think about!" Alice reprimands, eyes narrowing at her mute friend. "You're not going to the garage again today, everyone is going to spend the day together and that includes you!"

Rosalie halts her journey to the garage, turning around to face Alice, who is standing in the hall with her hands on her hips. The blonde looks to Alice in disappointment, a slight frown gracing her features.

"Don't give me that look Miss Hale; you should be in a better mood today. Jasper told me you spoke to Bella last night" she speaks teasingly watching the blush appear on Rosalie's face. "C'mon, everyone is probably waiting" talking softly Alice grabs her hand.

The joint families were still at the breakfast table, enjoying the delicious food Esmé and Anne produced, when the girls arrived.

"Alice! You were with Rosalie I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Just talking Aunt Esmé" she responds. Out the corner of her eye, Alice saw Jasper smirk.

"Okay, well sit eat; we don't want the food to be wasted" Following the request both girls take a seat, eating their morning meal.

It was a rare occasion for the adults to have a combined day off and everyone was sitting around wondering what they could do to relax. No one got the chance to make proposals before Alice had already decided.

"Movies!" she squealed before running to their DVD collection and grabbing a handful of cases.

They watched six movies before everyone started to get tired and began to head off in their own direction. Alice watched her Uncle and Aunt, as well as Ms. Hale, retire first; followed by Edward, Emmett and finally Rosalie who had a small look of contentment on her face. The pixie turned to her boyfriend with a wide grin. Day two was done.

%%

"There's not much to do in Fork, and tomorrow is a holiday so many places are closed" Edward speaks the next morning at breakfast. "Angela is even gone today." Alice watches in amusement at the frown that appears on her cousin's face.

"We could always go to Mike's party" Emmett suggests stuffing his face with pancakes. Alice shakes her head.

"Nobody attends a party on the day before Thanksgiving, and do you honestly think Jasper is going to allow Rosalie to go to anymore parties?"

"Shit, I forgot about that." Before any of them can make another suggestion they are interrupted by the sound of the house phone ringing and the trio looks to each other in confusion.

"I didn't know anyone had that number." Edward states confusedly.

"I'll get it." Alice volunteers already moving to the cordless device. "Hello, Cullen Residence."

"_Alice?"_

"Ms. Hale?"

"_Can you ask Esmé to come over please, and you come to, Rosalie had a dream about something last night and now she refuses to open her door." _Anne pleads on the other end of the phone.

"Um yeah sure, we'll be right over!" hanging up the phone, she rotates to face her family members who are staring at her in anticipation. "It was Anne, they're having problems with Rose and she wants me and Esmé to come over."

"But why don't they just call Bella?" The pixie begins to shake her head.

"We can't, that's the easy way out and Esmé says Rosalie cannot be dependent on Bella this week. We can't even tell Bella that this happened." Leaving no time for a response, Alice quickly leaves the kitchen walking upstairs to retrieve Esmé.

%%%

"Thank goodness, you're here! I've tried everything but she won't open the door." Anne rushes out the moment the two women reach the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Esmé inquires moving to rub soothing circles on her friends back.

"Early this morning I started to hear a loud bangs coming from the room, I panicked and woke up rushing this way, Jasper was already at the door adding to the noise trying to get Rosalie to open the door."

"Where is the key?"

"You told me to give it to her!" Anne cries out beginning to sob. "I thought we were making progress, who knows what she is doing in there"

It is obvious that the older woman fears the worst and given Rosalie's previous track record, Alice couldn't blame the woman.

"Okay, okay calm down. Jasper can you take your mother down stairs to get some water and to calm her down; Alice and I will stay and try to coax her into coming out."

Once Jasper had escorted Anne down the steps Esmé faced the door to Rosalie's room, a pensive expression displaying across her features. The therapist places her ear on the door for a brief moment listening intently for any signs coming from within.

"At least we know she is still in there" Esmé states quietly. "I can hear her breathing, I believe she is leaning against the door."

"Maybe we should call Bella?" Alice mentions, her voice also a whisper. "I mean I'm pretty sure she won't open the door any time soon and Bella always seems to know what to do." Esmé shakes her head.

"That would be only hindering her ability to handle things on her own" she raises her voice to a normal volume. "And I'm sure Rosalie doesn't want to interrupt Bella while she spends time with her mother."

"What do we do then?" the pixie questions staring anxiously at the wooden door.

"I'm not sure yet, if I knew what caused this reaction it would be of great assistance in solving the problem."

"Oh I know!" Alice exclaims "I'll be right back." Without waiting for Esme's consent the pixie hastily retreats down the hall to retrieve Jaspers cell phone from out of his bedroom.

"You're going to call her?" Esmé speaks, her voice full of skepticism. Alice rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to call her. I'm going to _text _her instead." The older woman nods, though her face is still displaying her criticism towards the idea. _I hope this works _she thinks, beginning to type out a message.

**Are you okay? – Alice**

Alice figured it would be best to start with the simplest of questions; however it was one of the most important ones at the moment. The women heard the sound of buzzing come from inside of the room and the waited anxiously for any indication that the blonde would react.

"Rosalie get the phone." Alice softly demands speaking through the door. "Your Mom is really worried." Movement is heard on the other side of the door seconds later.

**I'm fine leave Alice – Rosalie**

"Not until you tell me what happened" she responds defiantly taking a seat on the floor, resting her back against the door. "I will sit here and text, call, and speak to you all day; you know I will so please just stop being difficult."

**I'm fine – Rosalie**

"Rose if you were fine, you would come out here!"

Esmé observes the exchange in interest before resting her hand on Alice's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Pointing down the hall, she waits for the pixies understanding nod, then descends behind the other members of the Hale family.

"Was it another dream about him?" Alice declares quietly to the door once her Aunt is gone.

**No - Rosalie**

Alice sighs. "Then wha-"

**I need to talk to Bella – Rosalie**

"You won't come out because you want to talk to Bella?"

**No – Rosalie**

"Then what?"

**She didn't come back – Rosalie**

"What? I don't understand Bella doesn't come back until Friday; she-" the shorter girl stops when the realization dawns on her. "You dreamt the Bella wasn't coming back" Alice takes a deep breath placing her head on the door. "Remember when we went shopping last month and we spent almost 12 hours downtown? Bella hates shopping but she still stuck with us the whole time because she wanted to spend time with you. Trust me Rose if that girl will stick around for a shopping trip like that she's not going anywhere.

"Or the time you stormed out of the house the first time she came over, and she followed you even though I told her not to. How about when that Paul guy made you close off and despite her not knowing the full truth she grilled me about the incident and was ready to give you space. Or how she is willing to talk on the phone with you every night no matter how tired she is, because from what I hear her mother has about as much energy as me, just to be connected with you. "

**What if she leaves? – Rosalie**

"She won't" Alice states with confidence.

**You don't know that – Rosalie**

"I do."

**How – Rosalie**

"I'm physic" she replies cheekily with a grin on her face, though the blonde cannot see her.

When she doesn't receive a reply, she guesses that Rosalie is either smiling or shaking her head. _Either way _she muses, _it's better than being depressed._

"You gonna open the door now?"

Hearing the lock on the door click Alice assumes this means yes and she stands patiently awaiting for the door to open. _It's not as bad as I thought _she thinks taking in the damage that the blonde has done to her room; _at least there are no mirrors in here. _

"Well" she voices. "What do you want to clean first?"

%%%%

"Hey Rosalie" the blonde looks up from the hood of Emmett's Jeep giving Alice a curious look. "I told you I was physic."

Alice happily smiles at the first genuine smile this week that adorns Rosalie's face when Bella steps from her spot behind her.

* * *

**What was the last movie you watched? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Nobody has watched the same movie lately and I haven't seen any of the ones you have.**

**The last movie I watched was Fast & Furious 6.**

**A/N: I'm sick and it sucks! This is a little short and it wasn't really looked over but I wanted to try to post so I'll check it for mistakes later; unless somebody wants to do it for me?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

The two girls gaze at each other with wide smiles spreading across their faces, happiness radiating between the two of them.

"Have you been working on cars all week?" Bella takes the initiative and steps towards her girlfriend, eyes flickering over to Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie blushes, her blonde ponytail moving slightly as she shakes her head. "That's good, I hope you were having some fun without me" she teases.

Rosalie wipes her hands on the towel resting on Emmett's windshield before rushing forward to encircle Bella in a zealous hug.

"I missed you too" the shorter girl whispers.

%%%

"Okay class, I know that some of you were very busy over the break but I hope you took the time out to finish your projects." Mrs. Pointe smirks as a few groans fill the air. "I thought as much, well I hope that you at least started because you have until the end of this class to turn it in." With that the teacher took her seat behind her desk, staring at all of her students expectantly.

"Did you finish?" Bella rotates in her seat to question Angela.

"Yes, I completed everything on Wednesday. Have you finished?" Bella nods her head.

"Yeah, I mean it's not the best work of art but I managed to get it done on the plane ride home and I wrote the paper last night."

"Bella!" Alice whispers excitedly from behind the two girls "Come here!"

Nodding Bella signals for Angela to follow behind her as they transfer to the table with their friends; Bella positions herself next to Rosalie smiling at the blonde when they make eye contact.

"Have you seen the tattoo that Rose drew?" Alice asks gaining her attention.

"No."

"You should" she motions with her hand to the sketchbook lying in front of Rosalie. Looking to the blonde for confirmation Bella leisurely reaches out to grab the book, flipping through the pages. The first few drawings are of cars and Bella momentarily marvels at how great of an artist the blonde seems to be. When she finally arrives at the drawing in question a quiet gasp escapes through her parted lips.

The drawing is incredible and it leaves Bella speechless as she stares at the paper in front of her. She understands the message immediately and the brunette can feel the warmth spreading throughout her chest. On the paper is a side view of a white swan entangled in a bed of roses; there are 13 roses that she can count and they are all shades of grey except one, a bright red rose resting on the Swans back. The image was drawn with care and every detail seemed to be perfect. The Swan is a flawless beautiful creature, placed in the center of all the roses and Bella felt her heart swell with emotion at the insinuation.

She was in love.

At that moment Bella Swan acknowledged the strong emotions that she felt for her girlfriend, she knew she was in love and glancing back up at the blonde she felt that she might cry. Isabella Swan loved Rosalie Hale.

"I love it." Was all she was able to voice out.

%%%%

"I need your help" Bella states entering Alice's bedroom. She moves over to the chair in the corner, choosing to ignore the position that the pixie and her boyfriend were in.

"You know, this is something Emmett usually does" Alice responds removing herself from Jasper's lap.

"I know and I'm sorry but I need your help." Bella stresses as she begins to pace the floor. "I want to say it but I don't what will happen because I still don't know what happened and it's all very confusing. I need to know so that she can know but I won't let her know unless I know for sure. Guess I shouldn't say anything? But I know that I have to because I can't just not say it and I'm sure that if she would speak she would too." Bella takes a deep breath glancing up at the bed. "You understand my problem right?"

Jasper, for what is was worth did seem to be attempting to understand what Bella was saying; the blonde male sat with a pensive expression which quickly turned to defeat as he looks over to his girlfriend. Alice was smiling brightly.

"Yes I understand."

"You do?" Jasper inquires with disbelief.

"Sure, Bella loves Rosalie and wants to tell her but she's scared because she isn't sure how she'll react. Therefore she needs to understand Rose's past to help with their future."

"Right" Jasper drawls out. He stands from the bed planting a kiss on Alice's cheek "I see that this is not my conversation, I'm going to find Edward."

"He's by the pool!" Alice shouts to the closed-door after him. Patting the spot on the bed next to her, the pixie gestures for Bella to take a seat; Bella showing a nervous smile does as she suggest.

"Are-are you going to tell me what the incident was?" Alice shakes her head.

"No, it's not really one event per say."

"But I thought that sh-" the pixie holds up her hand stopping Bella's interruption.

"It is true that one event caused Rosalie the most stress but it was a sort of process, I guess you could say." Alice finishes her statement with a shrug. "I'm not going to tell you anything because it's not my place but I think you need to speak with Rosalie about. And don't say she won't talk to you" she retorts before Bella can talk. "You two have your own special way of communication so I know that she can; all I'm saying is it might be time for you to question her. It will take some force but it needs to be done." With a tone of confidence Alice shifts her eyes to observe the uncertainty on the brunette face.

"It'll be okay Bells" Bella huffs out a gust of air nodding her head.

"Yeah, no you're right; I cou- Rosalie!" she squeaks in surprise when the blonde opens the bedroom door. "I thought you were having your session with Esmé?" Rosalie points to the clock beside Alice's bed and coffee eyes widen in shock at the time being displayed.

"Oh! You um- want to go to downstairs to work on the project?" The blonde stares between the two girls, her eyebrows raising slightly at their position.

"Oh please Rose" Alice waves her hand dismissively. "Take your lover and get out of here, I was busy with Jasper anyway!" Jumping up from the bed Alice skips over to Rosalie lightly bumping her shoulder before exiting the room. Turning her attention back to Rosalie, Bella shakes her head standing up.

"C'mon let's get to work."

%%%%

"But Rosalie I can't draw that!" Bella whines to her girlfriend, a pleading look on her face. "Can't I just write down the descriptions and you draw the picture?" Rosalie shakes her head; an amused smile making its way onto her face.

_No, we have to split the work_

"You're doing this on purpose" she grumbles picking up her pencil. Rosalie giggles and Bella drops the pencil in amazement; her head snaps up to meet Rosalie's startled eyes. They stare at each other, both girls lost in their own shock.

"I, I've never heard you laugh before" Bella whispers "And the first time I do it's at my expense" she groans out getting past her shock as she once again attempt to draw a motorcycle.

Bella and Rosalie continue to work in silence after that, enjoying the quiet comfort of the Cullen dining room. They work for three hours before Esmé comes down to start dinner and advise Bella that she should be heading home.

"Yeah, I have to go start dinner for Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow Esmé."

"Okay dear, drive carefully it's raining pretty hard."

"I will." Gathering the rest of her books Bella takes Rosalie hand and leads her to the front door. "Are you going to stay here or go home?" the brunette questions leaning against the wooden door.

"She's staying for dinner." Alice chirps walking past.

"I will never understand how she does that." Bella states shaking her head "See you at school tomorrow?" Rosalie nods and Bella pulls her closer by their connected hands embracing the speechless girl in a tender hug. Pulling back she quickly places a chaste kiss on Rosalie's lips before slipping quietly out of the door.

%%%

"I'm going to ask her today" Bella declares with determination as she sits on the back on Emmett's Jeep watching the boys play an extreme version of baseball.

"Take her home first and ask to see her room." Emmett suggests catching the baseball Jasper threw his way. "I mean I've known them for a while and Rosalie never allows anyone in there, unless you're family or Alice. If she trusts you enough to let you in there then I'm sure that she will let you in on her secrets." Walking away Emmett doesn't get a chance to see the look of astonishment on Angela, Bella and Alice's face.

"Whoa"

"What the hell."

"Okay, now even I didn't see that one coming."

* * *

**So I'm curious, what do YOU guys think happened to Rosalie?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't want to give anything away but I will say some of you were pretty close in your guesses.**

**A/N: I know where I'm going with this story but I don't know how to get there. This chapter is kind of a filler while I work on the next one. Sorry for mistakes!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't need one if I owned it.**

* * *

Bella sat in front of the Hale house for 15 minutes before Jasper came to knock on her window. She sent Rosalie a text early this morning asking if she could come over and the blonde responded with a yes. Bella was relieved because she wanted to ask Rosalie about her past but now that she's here she is completely terrified. Scenarios played out in her head on the drive to the house and she imagined what her reaction would be to the story or what Rosalie's reaction would be when she asked; she didn't know. And that's what scared her the most. The unknown.

Jasper stood in a black _"Let's Get Naked" _t-shirt with Scooby-doo pajama pants, his blonde hair is shaggy and undone; Bella momentarily wonders if Alice does it for him, and he is sporting a lazy grin on his face.

"Are you going to come in or…?" Jasper questions pointing to the house "It's warmer in there."

"Ye-yeah I just, I'll um be there in just a second." The blonde male shakes his head opening the car door.

"There's no use in stalling." Gently grasping her arm Jasper pulls Bella out of the car, pushing her towards the house. "She's in the kitchen."

Pausing in the doorway Bella smiles at how content Rosalie seems to be sitting in her light blue shirt as she draws in her sketchbook. The silent girl has her long blonde hair in a messy bun, head slightly bent with all of her attention focusing on the drawing in front of her. Jasper stepping behind her makes Bella jump and Rosalie is quick to look up a blush on her cheeks when she views Bella standing there.

"Hey" Rosalie smiles and points to the chair beside her. "Actually, I um- well I wanted to know if we could go to your room instead?" finishing the question weakly Bella darts her eyes around the room looking at anything but Rosalie.

After a moment of silence the brunette turns her attention back to Rosalie only to see that she isn't looking at Bella but out of the kitchen window instead. When Rosalie makes no move to answer her Bella sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked. We can go to the garage like usual." Turning to exit the room Bella shakes her head when Jasper raises an eyebrow in her direction. "She's not going to let me up there."

"Did she say no?"

"No but she didn't say yes either" Bella retorts, frustration in her voice.

"She never says anything" Jasper replies calmly "Don't ask, just do." Finishing his statement Jasper turns around leaving the two girls alone. "I'm going next door." He calls out; the door closing behind him.

"Rose" the brunette mutters with her head down as she walks back into the kitchen "I was-"

Bella stops when she realizes that the blonde is standing in front of her gazing at Bella with an unreadable expression. Her eyes travel back down and she notes that this is the first time that she has ever seen the blonde in shorts and her mind becomes distracted looking at Rosalie's tan long slender legs peeking from a pair of black mid-thigh shorts A throat being cleared makes Bella blush, her eyes snapping up to meet blue ones. Grabbing a hold of the shorter girls hand Rosalie nods before beginning to lead Bella up to her bedroom.

%%%

Bella mentally scolds herself for thinking that Rosalie's room would be different from any other bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser, with no mirror, an attached bathroom and a walk-in closet. Knowing the blonde as well as she does the only object that surprises her is the guitar resting in the corner of the room; turning to face Rosalie, who is standing nervously in the doorway, Bella shoots her an inquisitive glance.

"You can play guitar?" she whispers. Rosalie nods though her body is stiff and full of tension; Bella gives a small smile. "Come on, you can teach me to play."

Not allowing Rosalie to deny the request Bella steps closer to the blonde taking ahold of her hand and dragging her to the large bed in the middle of the room. The sheets are a dark deep red with many matching pillows;(Bella silently chuckled at the amount of plush on Rosalie's bed), the room is all around a darker atmosphere then the rest of the house. The black carpet seemed untouched and the brunette wonders if she should have taken off her red chucks. Stopping at the bed Bella allows Rosalie to take the lead and grab the guitar off of the stand; motioning for Bella to take a seat.

"Rose" Bella stops playing; or rather stopped strumming the same three cords, and looked up at the silent girl. "Can we talk?" Rosalie gave Bella a confused stare "I mean actually talk, it doesn't have to be verbally but I, I just want talk about the past-"

Rosalie shakes her head and Bella sighs. "Rose"

"Not yet." The blonde whispers.

Bella blinks startled at the vocal response before giving Rosalie a penetrating stare, her chocolate eyes lock on sapphire ones and she can see the fear swirling around. The sound of Rosalie's soft and broken voice along with her fearful expression has Bella giving in to the blondes' plea.

"Okay" she nods "but soon?"

Now Rosalie nods; eyes averting across the room, her teeth gently biting her full red bottom lip. Trying not to display the disappointment that she feels towards Rosalie's lack of communication, Bella begins to strum the guitar again. Rosalie's hand reaching out to clutch her arm stops her again; and gazing up she can see the regret in addition to the apology the blonde is trying to give her.

"You don't have to apologize, I get it you're still not ready. I'm not asking to be pushy and I will still be here for you no matter what but I want us to move forward and in order for that to happen I have to know about your past. Otherwise I won't-" Bella is taken by surprise as Rosalie surges headfirst and kisses her.

A surprised gasp escapes Bella's throat as her lips are covered by her girlfriends' soft ones. A tingling sensation spreads across her face where Rosalie places her hands on either side pulling her deep into the almost forceful kiss. Bella returns the kiss with about as much passion as Rosalie gives; she doesn't understand why the blonde was kissing her this way or what triggered the action but she was not complaining. Lips moved in synch with each other and when Rosalie accidentally bites Bella's lower lip a tiny moan escapes her mouth. Changing their positions Rosalie lies back against her mountain of pillows powerfully drawing Bella back with her.

The feeling of Rosalie's body tensing beneath her makes Bella jerk back and glance at her girlfriend. Rosalie's eyes are screwed shut and she appears to be having an internal battle, immediately Bella understands what her girlfriend is doing, why she had kissed her like that. Shaking her head the brunette sits back completely, keeping her eyes focused on Rosalie.

"No, you don't have to do that." Rosalie opens her eyes "I didn't bring it up for that reason Rose." She sighs running her fingers through her hair. "When I said moving forward I meant in general not sexually; fuck Rosalie I'm not with you for sex, you should know that."

Creating more space between them Bella takes a deep breath willing the frustration and anger to leave her body. She stares at the blonde unable to comprehend why Rosalie would assume that that is what she wants. _I haven't even thought about that _the brunette thinks releasing another sigh. Rosalie puts her head down and her eyes shut tightly; the silent girl is holding off tears.

"Hey no, don't cry; please don't cry." Bella rushes forward collecting Rosalie's body in a tight embrace. "I do want you that way Rosalie, I'm not denying that but that isn't why I asked for you to talk to me. We both know that we're not ready for something like that and that's fine, I just want to understand you." Bella continues to murmur in Rosalie's ear while the blonde silently sobs, her face buried in the crook of Bella's neck.

Drawing back Bella wipes the few tears that escaped from Rosalie's eyes and gives her a soft smile. _I love you _she thinks scooping her into another hug.

%%%%

"How'd it go?"

"She didn't tell her" Alice responds to Emmett, slightly turning her head to face the large boy.

"Huh? How the hell do you-"

"Think about how you first reacted" the pixie cuts him off and Emmett nods in empathy.

After her small breakdown Rosalie wanted to be left alone and despite Bella's thoughts she accepted the blonde's wishes but decided to stop by the Cullen house before going home. Her monthly lunch at the diner with Charlie is this afternoon and she needed the distraction anyway.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are the only ones in the back yard; Emmett is on the steps of the pool, Jasper is sitting on a chair with Alice perched on his lap. The moment Bella exited the backdoor all eyes were on her and Emmett was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Alice is right." Bella speaks "I just wanted to come and say hi and that I'll see you guys later." Without waiting for a reply Bella quickly left the house.

%%%

Charlie and the waitress are awkwardly flirting from across the diner, they have been for 15 minutes. Bella watches in amusement at the scene, Charlie isn't the most sociable of people however as Bella sits and observe she has to give her old man credit for trying.

"You can go and talk to her if you'd like" she suggest "I'm almost finished here."

Charlie turns to his daughter with a rosy blush on his cheek. "No I um, sorry Bells I know this is our day."

"It's fine Dad really, we live with each other I see you every day." Charlie chuckles shaking his head.

"We do live together but I haven't seen much of you since you started having a girlfriend." Bella ducks her head at her father's words, blushing further when Charlie releases a gruff laugh.

"To be young and in love" Bella's head snaps up and she stares wide-eyed at Charlie. "Hey don't give me that look, I might not say much but I notice things." He smiles at her, picking up his _Dr. Pepper _and taking a sip he clears his throat. "Besides your mother told me."

Bella lets loose her own laugh.

%%%%

Monday morning Bella and her group of friends laughed as Emmett follows behind the principle with a dejected look upon his face for accidentally throwing a snowball at him. Forks is a lot colder than normal and the snow covering the ground has everyone dressed in warm, well warmer clothes. The bell won't ring for another 15, or 14.5 minutes according to Alice, and Emmett started a snowball war with Jasper. The boys were in the middle of their game when principle Smith walked by in the direct aim of Emmett's snowball.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea." Alice chirps up. She was sitting next to Angela on the hood of Emmett's Jeep; Edward is on Angela's left. Jasper releases a southerly laugh stepping in between the pixies legs; Alice brings her hands up to Jasper's hair shaking out some of the snow that lay there.

"You technically didn't" Edward pipes up. "All you told him was that it might end badly."

"Same thing" she responds dismissively waving off her cousin.

A light tug of her hand disrupts Bella's focus on the conversation in front of her and she looks to the blonde sitting beside her with a curious look.

"You okay?" Rosalie nods answering with a little smile. "You sure?" Bella ask turning to face her girlfriend completely; mirroring the position of Alice and Jasper.

"Okay" Bella settles when Rosalie nods again. "However I do have a question for you." She speaks playing with the pocket of the green sweatshirt Rosalie is wearing. "My Mom wants to meet you and I'll be video chatting with her today so if you want to, I was wondering if you would come over today?" Nervousness runs through Bella but she swallows the emotion down waiting for Rosalie's response.

The taller girl opens her mouth briefly before she stops herself, her eyes dart around the parking lot.

**Yes**

Bella grins.

"Hey Bella!" craning her neck to glance behind her, Bella watches as Mike jogs to catch up to her.

"Hey Mike"

"What are you doing over here? Did you get switched out of Bio?" the blonde haired boy inquires as the two begin walking together.

"No, I was walking Rosalie to class. Why are you on the opposite side of the building?"

"I just got here." He shrugs. "Doctors appointment; you and Rosalie are dating right?"

"Yup."

They arrive to their classroom and go their separate ways, Mike takes his seat next to Jessica and Bella next to Lauren.

"Okay class, today we are going to be dissecting pigs" Bella groans, her head falling to the table.

"Can I fake being sick." She mutters under her breath and Lauren giggles next to her.

* * *

**What's your favorite drink?**


	22. Chapter 22

**My favorite drink is water. Is that weird? **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I think you'll hate me/love me after this.**

**A/N 2: The next chapters are going to be a little different but this was the only way that I could write it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

Bella stares at the pages in shock; her mouth opening several times but she is unable to form any words. The tears gather in her eyes; the result of anger and sadness combined.

"Why?" the only word that has repeated inside of her head since the start of what she wishes was a fictional story is voiced aloud. Why would anyone do this? Why didn't they listen? Why did no one notice? Why; that is all Bella wants to know…just why. She couldn't finish the story; she didn't want to. Even with the knowledge that Rosalie was doing fine now.

%%%

"Do you want to go on a date Saturday?" Bella questions Rosalie while the girls sit alone in the library for their lunch period. "We haven't really gone anywhere alone lately." Shrugging Rosalie gives Bella a brief glance before turning her eyes back to her _**Modern Motorcycle**_ book, making the brunette chuckle and shake her head. "I'll take that as a yes." Returning her own attention to the Math homework in front of her Bella continues to work until the bell rings for class.

Thursdays meant that Charlie was going to be working late and instead of the usual calm afternoon filled with homework and music Bella spontaneously decided to take a drive to the Hale house. Arriving she learned that she wasn't the only one with this idea because the moment Bella pulled up to the house Alice and Edward were walking across their yard into Rosalie's.

Still in her black leggings and yellow shirt, Alice gave Bella a quick wink and motioned for her to follow them inside before gliding into the now open door of the house. Shutting down the engine to the Camaro Bella exits the car, her red chucks contrasting against the white snow, and swiftly trails behind her two friends.

"Bellsie!" Emmett's voice booms out. "What you doing here, did Rose text you?" Startled by the outburst Bella takes a step back her chocolate eyes darting around the front room where Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice all sat in the only room with a TV each resting on a cushioned piece of furniture.

"Um no she didn't, uh what are you guys doing?"

"Football" Jasper drawls nodding to the television screen.

"But why don't you guys-"

"Carlisle and Esmé are having a date night!"

"Oh okay" Shrugging her shoulders Bella averts her eyes towards the steps before quickly bringing them to meet Jaspers blue ones. "Is Rose..?"

"She's up there!" Alice pipes up for her boyfriend, who nods in consent for Bella to go after her.

"Okay well go _Redskins_!" she grins before making her way to her girlfriend's room. She briefly hears Emmett yell something about the _Patriots _but it is quickly followed by a 'What the fuck dude', so she can't be sure.

"Rose?" Bella knocks softly at the door. "It's Bella, I- Oh!" the brunette jumps in surprise when Rosalie exits from another room down the hall. The blondes blue orbs dance with amusement and a smile appears on her face when she views her girlfriend talking to her door. "Hey" Bella whispers in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed in a blush.

"Hey" Rosalie responds just as quietly, her voice a soft gentle tone.

"Um Charlie's working late?" Rosalie's smile widens and she nods her head moving forward to open her bedroom door.

%%%

"You're wearing it again" Bella comments over the music; raising her arm to tug on the green hoodie. Rosalie shrugs. "Everything okay?" she questions turning her body over to lay flat on her stomach gazing up at blonde sitting next to her on the bed. "You usually only have it on for days when it's extremely cold or if something is bothering you." Once again Rosalie shrugs and Bella takes the hint returning to her previous position.

"His name is Peter." Rosalie's angelic voice breaks through the comfortable silence and Bell rotates to face her girlfriend again with confusion written on her face.

"Huh? Whose name is Peter?" she asks as an irrational spark of jealously enters her body.

"The sweatshirt man; the one who saved me that night. His name is Peter." The words are mumbled and Bella strains her ears to hear. Rosalie turns her head away from Bella; her ocean colored eyes finding the window on the opposite side of the room, a faraway look appearing on her face.

_Saved her? _Unsure of where the confession came from but nervous at the revelation, Bella stays silent waiting for Rosalie to elaborate. Instead she sits quietly in a daze and Bella sucks in a deep breath mentally preparing her mind to enter the past of Rosalie Hale.

"Saved you from what Rose?"

A pause.

"Rosalie?"

"Nothing" shaking her head Rosalie appears to snap out of the trance she entered and immediately stands up moving to exit her room.

"No, wait Rose!" Bella calls quickly grabbing the blondes arm. "It's okay" she soothes wrapping her arms around the blondes waist from behind pulling their bodies together. "It's okay"

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry, I told you that I would be here when you wanted to talk." The girls stay like that, Bella holding Rosalie's stiff body until she feels the tension fade away. Once her girlfriend calms down Bella slowly steps away, moving to stand in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie nods, she is done speaking for today.

"Come on." Gently grabbing ahold of Rosalie's hand, Bella leads her back over to the bed. Glancing around she quickly locates the notebook on the nightstand and opens up a blank page for Rosalie to write on. "You can tell me another day Rose."

_No_

"No?" Bella's eyebrows furrow at the word on the page. "Why not?"

_I can show you_

Without Bella getting a chance to question her words Rosalie reaches behind her to pull out a small black hardcover book from under her mountain of pillows.

"What is this?"

Rosalie meets Bella gaze with a look of frustration as well as a deep sorrow; she wants Bella to know everything. Bella stares at the book before hesitantly reaching her hand out to grasp the object.

_I wrote it for you_

As Bella attempt to open the front of the book Rosalie places a hand on top of her own stopping the action. Shaking her head she writes the word 'Wait' on her notebook connecting her eyes to Bella's once more.

A knock on the door interrupts the girl's intense moment and the both turn their gazes to the door being tentatively opened by Alice who appears in the doorway with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but it's seven and Ms. Hale will be here any minute. She likes you and all Bella but I don't think you should be up here right now."

Nodding her understanding, Bella watches as Alice walks away before she turns her focus back to her girlfriend. Releasing a low sigh she stands with the book in her hand and Rosalie follows suit.

"I'll see you later."

Rosalie leans forward placing her hands on Bella's face and tugs the shorter girl into a desperate but passionate kiss. The kiss only last but a minute then Bella is silently exiting the house.

* * *

**A/N 3: Kinda short but eh I couldn't combine the next part with this and if there are mistakes please let me know. Anyway….**

**What is your favorite sports team?**


	23. Chapter 23

**We all like at least one sport.**

**New England Patriots! And I haven't decided for a favorite Hockey team yet.**

**A/N: I would read this chapter a little SLOWLY, trust me you might lose track otherwise.**

**I'm also kind of nervous to post this because I feel like some of you might be expecting a little more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the time to write four books.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Alice PoV**

"I don't know if I should be upset that you didn't tell me that you have been speaking or that you wrote that for Bella knowing you have to leave tomorrow and what do you mean that you didn't tell her!" Alice exclaims throwing her hands into the air. "Rose you can't do that to someone, especially not Bella!"

Rosalie looks away in shame and Alice does her best to reign in her emotions. Stopping her pacing Alice moves to stand in front of Rosalie staring at the notebook in her hand; the pixies next words are said slow and deliberate as she attempts to calm her breathing.

"What exactly did you write in the book?"

_All of it_

Sighing Alice takes a seat next to Rosalie. "Why didn't you tell her in person?"

_I can't_

"She doesn't know anything about tomorrow?" Rosalie shakes her head. "Okay, I'm going to text her and ask that she not read the book until Saturday. I don't want to get in the middle of this Rose but I know that she won't be able to read through everything she needs to. I need _you_ to make sure to come back on Sunday." Alice jumps up from the bed and begins to exit the room.

"Oh and we will be having an actual talk when you come back."

%%%%

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Bella asks the shorter girl standing at her door early on a Saturday morning.

"You're going to open the book today right?" Bella hums in the affirmative. "Then that's what I'm here for." Pushing her way past Bella, Alice waves to Chief Swan before treading her way up to Bella's room.

"Well since you're here, can you tell me why only Edward and Angela were at school yesterday?"

"Emmett skipped, Jasper was having one of his 'I hate school' days, and I went to the airport with Rosalie and Ms. Hale." Alice states plopping down on Bella's bed.

"Huh? The airport why were they there?" Taking a seat next to Alice, she grabs the book lying on top of her pillow and rotates it in her hand with a nervous expression on her face.

"I have to explain that after you read so let's get to it." Alice watches as Bella takes a steady breath then opens up the book; crossing her legs she rests quietly beside her friend as she begins to read.

Already knowing the story inside of the book herself Alice flicks her eyes from Bella to the book briefly catching the words, her own mind condensing the story down to the most memorable details.

_January 17, 2009_

_Jasper & Rosalie were in 8th grade._

_Rosalie's father Ted Hale working as a mechanic in __**Kings Auto & Repair.**_

_Visiting him every day starting her love for cars._

_Royce King the owner of the shop had a son in 10__th__ grade, Royce King II._

_Every day that Rosalie watched her father work on cars Royce was there watching her._

_To impress Rosalie, he let Rosalie in on his secret business of stealing his father's car parts and making money from them._

_Peter was another mechanic and the only other person who knew of Royce's shady activity._

_Ted suggesting that Rosalie should give Royce a chance._

_Rosalie agreeing to date Royce and her falling for his charm, knowledge of cars and power in the shop._

_Only a month goes by before Royce attempts to push Rosalie into having sex._

Bella grips the book tighter in her hand and Alice places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_Rosalie ending the relationship when Royce won't stop harassing her._

_Royce asking his father to not allow her at the shop anymore; claiming her as a distraction because she broke his heart._

_Rosalie trying to convince her parents that Royce is selling his father's car parts._

_Everyone believing she was hurt from the break up and not being able to visit the shop._

_Royce eventually threatening to have father fired unless Rose agrees to date him again. _

_Rosalie agreeing._

_Royce striping away her innocence._

Alice's eyes snap up to Bella's and she watches her friends reaction to the truth about her girlfriend; the tears gather in her brown orbs as they continue to dart across the page.

"Bella maybe you-" Bella shakes her head and Alice holds her breath allowing Bella to finish the story. She returns her own eyes back to pages, her heart silently breaking at the reminder.

_Royce continuously forcing Rosalie to sleep with him, telling her that that is all she is good for. _

_Rosalie never communicating with anyone thinking that they won't believe her._

_Rosalie getting pregnant._

___It was a boy, to be born December 10__th__._

Bella closes her eyes briefly, her head shaking softly.

_The physical abuse halting but the mental abuse getting worse._

_Rosalie continuing to suffer through it, the baby keeping her focused on something hopeful._

_Royce telling Rosalie that their son would be like him and she threatens to tell about proving to everyone that Royce is stealing from his family._

_Royce getting angry._

%%%%

Alice remains silent watching Bella try to collect herself and she quietly finishes the story for the brunette when it is obvious that Bella won't be able to turn the page.

"Peter walked in before things could get any worse. She was unconscious for two days after that and when she awoke they told her of the surgery they had to perform to save her life and the baby being lost during the attack. Jasper says she cried for three days straight and once she was finished she never spoke again. You know the rest." Alice moves forward resting her head on Bella's shoulder.

"She's okay now, she has us and everything has been great." Bella nods her head in agreement but the tears continue to stream down her face.

"I can't believe that she had to go through that and she was so young. I just couldn't and he-" the brunette trails off, sobs racking through her body.

"I never really got the chance to know my mother and father just like Rosalie didn't get the chance to know her son." The pixie speaks quietly. "Sometimes I still picture what life would be like if they were alive you know? It does hurt sometimes knowing that there is nothing you can do and occasionally I get down when I wish I had a mother to speak with but I have Esmé and Jasper, just like Rose has us. I'm happy all the time because I started to learn that everything is still okay. Rosalie is now learning that Bella, I know that knowing about Rosalie's past hurts you because it hurts of all of us but please don't let this affect your relationship with her. She doesn't need anymore pity."

"So today December 10th that was…"

"The due date." Jasper's deep voice cuts through the quiet room. The blonde male walks in the room an apologetic look upon his face. "Rosalie was so happy about being pregnant, everything was planned and she didn't care what anyone including our parents thought of her. I was always with my friends, I never really noticed what was going on; if I had one clue about what he was..." Jasper trails off his voice becoming grave before he takes a deep breath shaking his head.

"Rosalie didn't go back to school after that, she couldn't. Mom was trying to press charges not just for that day but for all the previous abuse that Peter said was happening. Since Royce was the father of her child, they said it would take evidence to prove the continued abuse."

"The high school and middle school were only across the street from each other; one day I was walking past the parking lot and I heard him talking." With a voice filled with rage he spits out the last sentence. "His father was inside trying to get him back into school and Royce was with a group of friends, he called Rose a whore saying that the baby probably wasn't his anyway and I just snapped."

"We moved four months later. I was expelled anyway and Rose needed to try to work with Esmé because no one else could get through to her. Mom blamed our father for everything; though it wasn't exactly his fault she just needed someone to place the blame to help her with the pain." Bella glances at the couple inside of her room, the pain still evident in her eyes.

"Where is she now?" the brunette croaks out.

"There is more that Rosalie has to explain to you." Alice whispers grabbing a hold of Bella's hand. "She gets back tomorrow, you can ask her then."

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the way I wrote this but I couldn't write Bella's Pov the way I wanted to for this. I'm still working on it so when I do get it right it will be in a separate story if anyone is interested to get more depth into Bella's mind while she read it. **

**If something was confusing you can leave it in a review. There will be more explanation in the next chapter and I'll try to clear things up.**

**CQ: How was that?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Some of you liked the last chapter, some of you didn't.**

**A/N: I didn't plan this. And it will be different from other chapters; there is a lot of scene skipping.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

"_Happy Birthday!" Rosalie's parents shout to her and Jasper on their 15__th__ birthday. It is exactly 5:35 a.m. the time the twins were born; though if you asked Jasper he would be glad to tell you that Rosalie wasn't born for another three minutes._

_Anne and Ted Hale perform this every year always at the same time and in prefect synch with one other; it became a little challenging when each child received their own room but the parents would just switch off every birthday. This birthday Rosalie's dad is in her room and her mother is in Jaspers._

"_How does it feel to be a 15-year-old?" The older blonde questions poking his daughter's leg as he takes a seat at the edge of her bed._

"_The same as being a 14-year-old" Rosalie shrugs. "Except now I get to visit the shop more right?" Ted nods in agreement and chuckles at the bright smile on his daughters face._

"_I don't know why you want to spend so much time there."_

"_Because I like watching you work on the cars." The teenage girl hops up leaving her bedroom to wish her brother a happy birthday._

"_Well have you decided what type of car you want?" Ted calls out following behind his daughter._

"_Nope! But I know that it is going to red."_

_%%%_

"_Hey beautiful"_

"_No Royce." Not giving the boy another opportunity to speak Rosalie quickly glides past Royce to find her father in the last garage watching the scene in front of him._

"_You know Rose maybe you should give that boy a chance, you're getting close to the dating age. You'll be in high school in September." Ted laughs at the dejected expression that appears on Royce's face._

_Rosalie waves her hand dismissively."He's not my type."_

_Royce King II, son of owner Royce Sr., is Rosalie's biggest fan. Many boys have tried and failed to gain Rosalie's attention but Royce is the only one who won't give up. The 16-year-old boy is tall and what most girls would consider handsome. His short black hair is always perfect, being on the basketball team accounts for his impressive muscles, and his nonchalant attitude helped to account for his bad boy persona._

"_I've never seen you interested in any boy Rose. __It's been six months Royce truly wants your attention, besides he looks like someone kicks his puppy every time you turn him down." Ted comments returning his focus back to the motorcycle in front of him._

"_You think Mr. King will let me start helping around the shop if I do?" Rosalie perks up with an eyebrow raised._

"_He's a nice boy Rose, don't use him like that."_

"_Ugh fine, one date Dad!"_

_%%%_

"_See I told you going out with me wouldn't be so bad." Royce grins turning off his ignition._

"_No it wasn't." Rosalie responds a tiny smile on her face. "Thanks for showing me the __3.0L TFSI Supercharged DOHC V-6 engine."_

_%%%_

"_Damn Rosalie I don't get it, if you really loved me you would have sex with me." Royce speaks leaning away from Rosalie after being pushed away for the second time._

_The two teenagers are alone in Royce's bedroom with the illusion of Royce helping Rosalie study. Rosalie of course didn't need the help but with Royce Sr. due home at any moment the two needed a cover story. Rolling her eyes Rosalie moves to the edge of the queen sized bed placing her feet on the floor._

"_Royce I won't keep having this conversation I said no."_

"_This relationship is pointless!" Royce growls out flopping back onto the bed._

"_I can't do this anymore" Rosalie sighs taking a step away from her boyfriend._

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_This isn't working, I'm sure there are a lot of girls who would be willing to have sex with you Royce but not me. It would be better if we end it here."_

"_What the fuck, you're breaking up with me?"Royce springs up._

_Nodding Rosalie gathers her belongings and quickly exits the house._

_%%_

"_Royce Sr. doesn't want you to come to the shop anymore."_

"_What! Why?" Rosalie halts at the doorstep gazing at her father in slight annoyance._

"_He says Royce is taking your break-up pretty badly and you would be a distraction to his training." Ted whispers his blue eyes darting around the room._

"_That's bullshit and you know it!"_

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale! Watch your language."_

"_But Mom that's not fair!"_

"_Rosalie now calm down."_

"_He's selling car parts."_

"_Rosalie…"_

"_No Dad listen, Royce has taken the parts from Mr. King's storage area and sells them to other businesses."_

"_That's enough! I understand that you are upset but you cannot make accusations about my boss's son because you the two of you broke up."_

_%%%_

"_You're an asshole." Rose states when the door opens._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." Royce smirks "But please come in and tell me."_

"_Tell your father to allow me back into the shop."_

"_Are you coming back to me?"_

"_No" the blonde retorts shaking her head. "We will never happen again."_

"_Hmm" Royce steps closer to Rosalie, his hand grasping at her hips while Rosalie shudders at his proximity. "How about this, you come back to me and everything can go back to normal or you keep up this stupid game and Ted doesn't work in the shop again."_

"_You can't do that" Rosalie challenges._

"_I can and I will."_

_%%%_

"_Rose, it's good to see you in the shop again! I'm glad you and my boy could make it work." Rosalie produces a tight-lipped smile continuing her walk to her father's station._

"_Don't let him control you." she rapidly turns her head at the whispered words in time to see Peter walking out of the door._

_%%%%_

"_Royce, I said stop! You're drunk, I'm going home."_

"_You're going to let me fuck you whether you like it or not!" Royce growls out grabbing Rosalie and throwing her against his door. Rage flashes through his green eyes and panic swirls inside of Rosalie's._

"_Royce no, what are you doing?" Rosalie struggles but she knows that the battle is useless; Royce is older and stronger than her and she closes her eyes as he begins to kiss her neck._

"_You smell so good Rose. I cannot wait to be inside of you."_

"_Royce please, you don't want to do this." She begs as he harshly gropes her chest._

"_No Rose, you don't want to do this. I know exactly what I want."_

_%%%_

_Rose silently cries at the sharp pain that shoots through her body, while Royce continues to roughly thrust in and out of her._

"_See this is what a good girlfriend is supposed to do."_

_%%%_

"_**You really think that someone is going to want you after the stuff that you've done with me? Nobody wants used property; you are nothing but damaged goods. Honestly you should be grateful that I still want to touch you."**_

"_**I don't want to treat you this way baby but you have to learn your place."**_

"_**Take off your clothes now!"**_

"_**Good girl."**_

_**"Don't fucking test me Rosalie!"**_

"_**You know I love you, don't you Rosie?"**_

"_Yes."_

_%%%%_

_Rosalie sat in front of her mother, desperately hoping that her make-up is still on her neck to hide the bruises from last night._

"_What is it Rosalie?"_

"_I need to see a doctor."_

_%%_

"_Well Miss Hale the ultrasound confirms it; it would seem that you are about 12 weeks pregnant."_

"_Pregnant?" Anne gasps out rotating to gaze at her daughter._

_Rosalie sat silently in shock, her hand coming to rest over her stomach._

_%%_

"_You are so lucky that you are holding my kid Rosalie."_

_%% _

"_Have you been stressed out lately Rosalie?"_

"_Why is something wrong with the baby?" the blonde requests, her voice full of alarm._

"_Not exactly, there are signs that your child is developing a little slowly however it could be nothing to worry about. We can start tracking the progress more frequently to make sure but in the meantime, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"_

_%%%_

"_He's going to be just like me you know, and maybe when he gets older I can show him how much of a bitch his mother is."_

"_I won't let you corrupt him; he's innocent and will not be a part of your sick life. If you do I will tell about the car parts."_

"_Ha you honestly think anyone is going to believe that I would steal from my father?"_

"_I can show your father the paperwork that I kept hidden for you, it-oow" Rosalie cries out at the sharp pain that results from the slap across her face. She places a hand on her cheek as she stares at Royce in shock. "You said that-"_

"_I said what, that I wouldn't hit you while you were pregnant? That as long as you were a good girl and did what I asked it would fucking stop! Well Rosie guess what it seems you need to be taught again."_

_%%%_

"_Oh thank God!" Anne sobs out the moment Rosalie's blue eyes flutter open inside the hospital room. Rosalie squints her eyes as they slowly adjust to their surroundings._

"_M-mom?" she croaks out gazing confusedly at the figure in her line of sight. _

"_Yes I'm here Rose, I'm here." Anne cries grasping on to Rosalie's hand. _

"_Wh-What happened?" Anne grabs the water bottle resting in her purse and gently brings it up to Rosalie's lips._

"_The hospital called saying you were in critical condition, they said you took a horrible beating and that Peter saved your life. He says that Royce did it, the police have him in custody now."_

"_How long have I been here?"_

"_It's been two days Rose. The doctors had to rush you into surgery, there was internal bleeding and they had to go in to stop it."_

"_What about my baby, is he okay?"_

"_Honey.."_

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Rosalie they tried honey but it was already too late when you arrived, the damage to your body was-"_

"_No no no no! You're lying to me!" _

"_I'm so sorry baby" Anne pulls her daughter into a tight hug; the two women began to weep together._

_%%%_

"_Rosalie please, say something anything." Ted pleads staring up at his daughter._

"_I'm so sorry we didn't believe you about the cars and that I didn't see the signs. I feel like a horrible mother."_

_%%%_

"_It's the school, they're saying Jasper attacked Royce and the principle is trying to stop them from pressing charges. I have to go."_

* * *

**Next chapter might take some time.**


End file.
